Wish
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: At the eve of the moon princess's flight to the Chaos side, the Sailor Senshi join forces with the Dark Masters against the ultimate enemy. But the truth has been hidden for eons. 13.12.2010-Owari. All is well that ends well.
1. Prologue

_Did any of you notice, I deleted both of the Acheron stories. Why? I was so damn not into them, I was so damn bored with them, I was displeased with everything. I never gave any characters development or enough time. There were like 5 crossovers overall in the series: X/1999, Sailor Moon, Yuugiou, Spiral and Harry Potter._

_Crossover: Yuugiou/Sailor Moon_

_Timeline: Sailor Moon, after Sailor Stars, Yuugiou after Battle City_

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

_It takes one wish, to change the course of everything._

* * *

Long ago, many thousands of years before present time, there was a kingdom. An empire in the Solar System, ruled and pulled together towards peace by the Queen of the Moon. Long ago, the Solar System was raging in over, each planet sought for control, ravaged by demons that fed upon the souls of planetarian people. But then came a goddess. A goddess from the heavens, Serenity the First. She was followed by other incarnations of the planets. Helios, the guardian of the blue star with a Golden Crystal to guard the dreams of people. Serenity, the goddess of the moon guarded by the Silver Crystal. By combining the two crystals: Silver and Golden, the two incarnations with the help of eight other incarnations: Aries of Mars, Io of Jupiter, Athena of Mercury, Aphrodite of Venus, Miranda of Uranus, Titania of Saturn, Charon of Pluto, Amphitrite of Neptune.

With combined forces they managed to vanquish the forces of evil and destroy them. Each of the incarnations was offered the leadership of the respective planet. Each of them, except for Helios. It seemed that the people of the blue star were far less pure and magical than those of the planets including the moon. Thus the guardian receded into the core of the blue planet to guard the people in their dreams. He didn't want to rule anyways.

_In the end, these incarnations started the Alliance of the White Moon, which combined Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Pluto, Uranus and Neptune into an alliance, which became known throughout the universe within a few years._

_And only Earth remained outside of the magical barrier the Solar Alliance created._

_During the reign of one of Serenity's descendants, Queen Serenity the Seventh, there was an attack from the Dark Kingdom, which has been sealed away by Serenity VII into the sun, but during an explosion on sun, the evil got out and spread into the Earth. And there it spread and violated the already tainted souls of humans._

_There was a war, and the desperate queen sent her daughter and the court into the future, as she sealed the demons away._

_The princess awoke and defeated many beings, until she came to the source of all evil: Chaos. She couldn't destroy it, and destroying Chaos would mean the end of the world. There cannot be light without darkness. And thus… she dove into the Galaxy Cauldron. With a wish._

* * *

There was a thunderstorm and only few people were outside. Every now and then tourists would run quickly across the street to get to shelter. Tokyo hadn't seen such a heavy rainstorm for months. It was practically impossible to walk outside without getting blown away by the fierce wind. Not to mention that the rain was literally blinding you. It was as if the heavens cried for someone.

And that is why Seto Kaiba wasn't quite pleased. He had to leave Tokyo to go back to the headquarters of Kaiba Corporation, but it was impossible. Literally. All transport was stopped due to the impossible storm.

'_Strange,' _he thought, there was no warning about this storm. Nothing. Not even his private synoptic could foretell this turn of events. The forecast was actually of a good weather. From the radio he did find out that this was an event, which surprised everyone. It formed literally out of nowhere.

A lightning struck and there was an ear-deafening boom. It was as if the sky fell upon the earth. Kaiba shuddered. He didn't like this even one bit. Not to mention that he was already late, and he did have a duel arranged with Mutou that day.

There was a boom, and another one, almost rhythmic. And it was getting louder, but there were no further lightning. And the people seemed to get even more frantic, tourist, businessmen ran just like that into the street, trying to get wherever they were going.

'_Pointless, it's impossible to get through this downpour' _though Kaiba languidly. And then the rain stopped. But the rumbling sounds were getting closer and closer. There were no lightning at all.

It was so sudden that it took Seto a few seconds to comprehend. It happened when a businessman was trying to run across the road, he was one of the few remaining ones on the street aside from Seto, and something just whipped out at him, grabbed him and there was a rain of blood. It took Kaiba a few seconds to realize it was a giant tentacle, which grabbed the businessman and threw it into a mouth filled with tiny sharp teeth.

And it was not a Duel Monster.

And the tentacle shot out again, at him. It grabbed him, it would be only a few second, few seconds that seemed so notoriously long, before Seto Kaiba would be hacked meat.

Yet, there was a flash of white and blue. And he fell, into soft arms of someone. Seto Kaiba had been just saved. He was saved by a woman from a giant tentacle monster. Hadn't he been the stoic Seto Kaiba, he would have fainted. The woman cast a glance at him, violet eyes solemn. She silently set him down and brought her hand outward at the monster, which was observing the new comers. No, it wasn't observing. With a little more attention to it, Seto did notice a transparent, crystal clear layers of ice around him. Only a slight fraction in the ice was the reason, that he noticed that the monster was not standing.

There was a soft thud beside him and another woman landed there. He stared. Two women saved Seto Kaiba. This was the one that cut across the tentacle, which grabbed him, and that was the woman that caught him. Women, who were smaller than him.

"Good job, Mercury," spoke the one with violet eyes.

'_Mercury? Who are they!'_

There was a crack and at the same moment a staff formed in the hands of the one in the violet Sailor suit.

"Silence Glaive…" whispered the girl, as a tentacle shot towards her, "Surprise!" and she brought down the glaive. There was silence and a violet sphere created from a small sparkle at the tip of her glaive flew at the monster, while growing in size. Now everyone from the onlookers clearly saw the rings around the violet planet sphere.

"Saturn…" muttered Kaiba staring in awe. As the sphere collided with the monster, it was promptly destroyed. Only parts of it fell around, green liquid soaking through the wounds.

The violet soldier turned to him, she observed him, and then, both of them leaped, back flipped and landed on top of a three-story building.

The sky cleared. And people started going out to streets. Reporters came running at him:

"Tell us, Kaiba-san, what do you think of the amazing Sailor Senshi!" shouted one woman.

'Sailor Senshi? Who are they… how on earth did they do it, what was it… it couldn't have been magic… because, if thy used magic, wouldn't they hide it like the others who state they know magic, like Mutou…' 

For once in his life, Seto wasn't so sure of anything, not anymore.

* * *

She looked up. Her eyes studied the pictures; long fingernails ran across the keyboard, as different windows opened up. She had to track them, and then she would open the gates. The gates to form the universe at her will.

'Don't worry, darlings, you'll see the world my way, soon enough'.

Her inane giggles didn't resonate through the halls. The halls were made of tissue, blood red, wet with body-liquids tissue.

* * *

"Class, we have two new students today: please welcome Tomoe Hotaru and Mizuno Ami."

Seto almost didn't bother looking up. But he did, when he realized he didn't want a detention for not paying attention to the teacher. And he was shocked. There they were. Those two women, who saved him earlier. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn, as the media called them. They didn't seem to pay any heed to him.

It seemed they ignored everyone. Quietly they sat down in the back of the class and listened to the lecture. Seto was shocked. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mercury, they were schoolgirls of his age. But… _why_ didn't anyone recognize them?

* * *

**End Prologue**

* * *

Now, wasn't that particularly wonderful. It doesn't center on any Senshi. All Senshi will have their time, as for Usagi and where she is… review, and may you find it out, in the second chapter.

_No revealing of plotlines._


	2. I: Wish

_

* * *

_

_**01/06/06 - **So I decided to treat you all with something nice, since I nly have the last of my exam in front of me, n the 9th of June. Thus, I've decided since i have more free time -cough-enough to go clubbing in two days-cough- then I most certainly have time to updat a few of my stories. Thus I decided to update Wish. A bit later I'll update my profile, with a few plans etc. But for now,enjjoy chapter 1 of Wish._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**W i s h

* * *

**

_There are things better left alone_**

* * *

**

_

* * *

_

_- - -_

_

* * *

_

_The glaive of Saturn is powerful enough to terraform a whole galaxy, by sacrificing the Senshi of Saturn, the most powerful of the soldiers of outer solar system. Yet, it is not enough to reform the whole. The aspects at which Sailor Saturn makes the universe anew are ruin and rebirth. She'll ruin the galaxy, but it will not be different in it's core._

_Does anyone remember the Silver Millennium? Does anyone remember that there were so much less people on the Earth, yet just in a few hundreds of years the population increased so much, that Earth now has to fear destruction. Saturn brought the glaive down at the end of the Silver Millennium, the planets were terraformed and al inhabitants sent to earth, to be born again. Thus, it won't help to reform the universe with the help of Sailor Saturn._

_One would need the Soldier of Space, Time and Revolution. Sailor Pluto. She holds the Garnet Rod, the key element of Hades. She guards the doors to underworld. She controls the dimensions, time, space. She is the daughter of Chronos and in her power lies to change the universe. But she cannot, without the other key element – Saturn. But they don't know that. And cannot._

_And finally the largest problem – how to reform the whole universe? The gates to the Shadow Realm have to be opened, from there, from it's endless hordes of monsters, the needed energy can be drawn. And to open them the seven Sennen items are needed. With them, the reformation f the universe itself can be brought forth.

* * *

_

"For the first time, I doubt myself, Hikari-chan," muttered the young man looking down. His lavender eyes looked at the ground, his shoulders slumped, it was as if the atmosphere pushed down on him. Steadily and steadily pushed him to ground and destroyed his essence. After the end of Battle City, he was pushed into the subconscious of Malik Ishtar for a while, but then… it was as if something happened, Mariku got himself a body and was separated. Just as Bakura and Atemu were separated from their hosts. It was strange. At first Atemu almost killed him, the hurt of the horrible things Mariku done still etched in his heart, yet after his Hikari's persuasion, he was left to live the sin on his shoulders. For a while, it was as if Mariku really chose the path of light. He believed it himself. That he changed for the better, excluding a few of his insane quirks. But… it was that way. Until she came along. The stunning queen of darkness. Chaos. He fell in love with those breathtaking red eyes, that were s red, as if they had soaked up the blood of millions. She told him of her dream, to alter the universe. To alter the universe, so that it would be perfect.

He wished t join her forever and ever. But he couldn't betray his light's trust that way. And that was why he confided all of his dreams, hopes, fears and sins with him. And now Mariku was waiting for an answer from Malik Ishtar.

He looked up finally to look into the eyes of his ex-host. There was something in them… he understood. Malik Ishtar would let him go, he would let Mariku go and join his queen of darkness. For the sake of his happiness, Malik was ready to sacrifice the peace.

"Go on. I know… everything will turn out all right. Go to her and be with her."

That was all, Mariku needed. And he left. No he ran off, to meet her. He didn't care anymore for the humans he bumped into, pushing them rudely out of his way, as he ran to the park. She told him to meet her today at the statue. To come there and call out her name. And he obeyed like a puppy obeyed his master. Obey with blind faith, that was what his heart told him. To obey and follow her.

"_Chaos…. Chaos…."_ He started shouting her name in his mind before he even reached the statue. He knew she could hear him. And as the statue appeared, situated securely between trees and bushes. He saw her. Long black hair flew around her, enveloping her and retreating from her, as if they were some horrendous tentacles. She stood with her back turned to him, and Mariku marveled. He never knew how she found him, he didn't even begin to comprehend, what it was in her that drew him closer and closer.

She turned and he was lost in the depths that were her eyes.

"Mariku," she muttered, and he almost pounced on her. He embraced her and showered her with kisses all over her alabaster face. Finally he leaned against her forehead with his and muttered: "I'm yours, yours, and only yours. Yours to command, yours forever."

Chaos smirked and they were gone.

* * *

"The time has come," spoke Pluto, "we must gather and fight our worst fear." The remaining Senshi of Outer Planets looked at her, unsure of what she expected of them. "The only thing that I can tell you that this battle could be the last one for us, as we could be not ready to face Chaos." 

Uranus clenched her fist and then shouted, "I will defeat Chaos even if it's the last thing that I'll do!" Neptune placed a hand on her lover's shoulder, trying to calm her down. But she couldn't help but wonder, why Pluto was sure they wouldn't be able to defeat Chaos. Chaos should be weakened. And they were much, much stronger than before. Sure, Usagi-hime was yet to be found, but, they would be able to hold the peace, at least until the princess would be found.

Pluto sighed.

Neptune watched the Senshi of planet Pluto warily. It seemed the older Senshi was withholding some vital information. She had no idea why, but she trusted her judgment. Pluto was not the one to endanger the world. No… Pluto was not the one to endanger the life of her princess.

* * *

Bakura was frankly pissed off, the whole day seemed fucked up. Pardon the language, but he was really angry. First, Mariku disappeared somewhere, and Malik wouldn't tell anything. Well, he could always use the Sennen Eye to find out what the boy was thinking while he asked him that question. Bt that would be just plain nasty… inserting the eye into his eyesocket. So that plan was out of question. He could always sneak into their house, to gather clues about Mariku. Then, he could ask pharaoh, and pharaoh would get pissed and scared that Mariku could be gone to wreck chaos again. 

Then he tried persuading Kaiba to look for Mariku. Since Kaiba did have a grudge against the other half of Malik. But Kaiba was just suspiciously staring at the new girls. And those new girls, as he noticed, were watching the Sennen Item holders specifically, only them. Bakura was not the one to be left in the dark. Thus he decided it would be a good reason to storm into Seto Kaiba's office. Well, not storm, but phase through the walls of his extremely large office building. And he wasn't exactly expecting to find Seto Kaiba cornered by what it looked like, a Shadow Monster deformed. A very gruesome and horrid monster. A thought, that he could use such a monster, crossed his mind before he was slammed into the wall. The monster's claw extended rapidly, pierced his shoulder and pinned him to the wall. Bakura didn't even have enough time to cry out in pain.

"What the hell…" muttered Bakura through clenched teeth. Seto Kaiba found himself in a predicament, not much better than his own. Kaiba was also pinned against the wall with the claws of the demons. Bakura estimated that no vital organs were damaged, but it would hurt like a bitch the next day.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" shouted a voice. A flaming arrow came out of nowhere, scorching and cutting through the claws that held Bakura.

"Crescent Boomerang!" another scream was heard and a compact came from the same direction slashing the claws that held Seto Kaiba. Heels clicked on the floor, and out of _nowhere_ appeared to females. They faded in, as if. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus. Oh yes, Bakura had seen them on the news. The overly serious Senshi of Planet Venus and the fiery Senshi of Planet Mars.

"Sailor…. Senshi…" spoke the demon, as if trying t gurgle the sound out of its mouth. The Senshi just narrowed their eyes. The first was Mars to attack. "Burning Mandala!" the words came and symbols appeared behind her, etched into the air with fire. The symbols shot towards the demon and slashed and burned him badly.

"Twilight Flash!" shouted the demon with great difficulty touching its forehead, where a black stone was embedded. Sailor Mars couldn't hide her shock, a gasp flew from her mouth as she shouted, "But that is Serenity's attack!" and the energy that gathered at the demons forehead shot her down.

Venus narrowed her eyes, and a sword materialized in her hands. "Venus Wink Chain Sword!" she shouted charging at the demon, slash one hand with those atrocious claws fell down, slash another went, kick and the demon was sent flying backwards, slamming into the floor as he came down. Venus put her feet onto its throat and when she spoke pure venom drifted from her lips.

"Where is Serenity-hime!" she growled angrily, the demon laughed and gurgled as black blood filled his mouth and finally it choked out, "Serenity is dead forever more!"

There was a sickening crunch as Venus pushed her foot down onto his throat effectively breaking his neck.

Mars was helping Seto Kaiba stand up. Venus came to Bakura, who promptly refused her help, and informed her, how much he didn't need her help.

"I'm all fine by myself, thank you! I could have dealt with the monster myself," he said. Venus narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. It was Mars who snapped, "Oh, sure, you were just enjoying your time up the wall, claw into your shoulder, just enjoying a friendly chat with the youma!"

"Doesn't matter Mars. We have to inform Pluto of this. How on earth did the youma use the Twilight Flash is beyond me," spoke Venus, looking out the window of Kaiba's office. Mars nodded. And then both disappeared.

"Kaiba, why is that the Sailor Senshi appear to follow you?" asked Bakura.

"You should better ask, why Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn are the transfer students in our class," replied Seto as he collected his remaining powers, and stepped from the wall. Pity he did that. He had no strength left and fell down, luckily for him, Bakura broke his fall. After all, a wounded shoulder wouldn't stop the spirit from getting his answer.

* * *

Chaos looked up from her throne watching the stars move to their places. Her lips curved into a smirk. She crossed her legs and ran a hand through the mop of dirty blonde hair. Mariku sat obediently at the feet of her throne on the right side. He was her right hand. After all, the old tool was useless. She smirked at the decomposing body of the Earth Prince. Oh, the Moon Princess would be delighted to see that old toy finally thrown away. After all, who wanted to spend an eternity with one person? She leaned down to Mariku and captured his lips in a kiss. 

"Mine," she whispered as the toxins from her lips invaded the dark half's body, turning him into a puppet. It was just as easy, as turning the Earth Prince had been.

"Arise, lemure Crystal Senshi!" said the queen of darkness throwing a shard of mirror forward. From the depths of her misguided and insane mind arose another parody to the Sailor Senshi.

"Go get the pharaoh," spoke the queen leaning back and smirking.

Yes, the youma Senshi failed, but it didn't matter. She had a lot of power. And she could create more and more. And finally she would change the world. Because she would get the Millennium Items, it wouldn't be hard t get Saturn and Pluto. She would change the whole Universe.

Soon.

_Soon… soon, I'll have it all…

* * *

_

_- - -_

_

* * *

_

**End Chapter 1

* * *

**

**_01/06/06 - _**_I dare you to try and guess the plot. :D Come n take on the challenge if you think you're a detecetive enough._**  
**


	3. II: Lucifer

**_28/09/2006 - _**_I am back... and wth a new chapter for another story, I'll bet you'll all hate me after this chapter. After all...:)_

* * *

"_The wind has stopped…"_

"_There are no waves in the ocean…"_

"_And time seems to have stopped…"_

"_Gomen, hime-sama, but we will have no choice but to follow you… and the others…"_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**L u c i f e r**

* * *

_How have you fallen from the heavens?_

_O glowing morning star; _

_been cut down to the ground_

_O conqueror of nations?_

* * *

_So tell me, are you happy now? You have defeated the outer Senshi, minus Saturn, you have the Item of revolution, and you have a powerful Shadow Master by your side, is that enough? Are you happy? Are you fulfilling your dream?_

Chaos growled, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the mocking reflection off the mirror. It seemed, the previous Queen of the Moon wasn't as dead as it as it was presumed. It seemed she made it her purpose in life, un-life, to annoy the seven hells out of the new incarnate of Chaos. Why was it so, that no one understood her? Why was it so, that it was hard to get faithful, loyal followers? Even the newly turned Outer Senshi, how could she trust them? How could she believe their pledges of loyalty… after all… they never were the ones who obeyed easily.

_So tell me… are you happy now, and I'll leave you to your bidding…_

And somehow she couldn't bare to say yes, she just shouted at the mirror.

"It is better to reign in hell, than serve Destiny!" and smashed her gloved fist into the mirror, her breathing as shallow and quick and red eyes stared down at the ground. But she couldn't cry, not anymore.

- - -

If one were to look at the streets at this rush hour they would probably not notice anything strange, yet if one looked closer… two girls in their last form probably were calmly walking towards their destination, as many other people also did. Yet, only three shadows were constantly on their tails.

One shadow, was a particularly pissed off pharaoh. A very pissed off reborn pharaoh. The high priest and the thief disturbed his afternoon nap in detention, with some stupid theories about the two new transfer students being Sailor Senshi, how stupid, as if high school girls could be Sailor Senshi. But then again, he was a high school student and he was a Shadow Master, no wait, scratch that, he was a five thousand year old pharaoh. So it didn't really count.

The only thing that amused him in this situation was the fact that Kaiba actually doubted the absence of magic. This fact was actually the only positive point in the whole ordeal, so he reluctantly agreed to come along. Of course, there was a chance, that Kaiba and Bakura decided to team up, but then again it was doubtable. After all, Kaiba was a thick-headed idiot, but it was high doubtable, that after seeing the memories of Ancient Egypt, well… of the catastrophe in Ancient Egypt…

"You always get this faraway look, Namonaki Pharaoh," spoke the arrogant thief…

In his musings Atemu seemed to have stopped, which his two companions immediately noticed, so there was the thief, looking at him in his annoying way.

"Never mind. The ones, whom we are following, seem to have gone up the stair, to the only Shinto Temple in Domino city," spoke Yami finally. The other followed his glance and all nodded, going in three separate ways to the temple, reducing the risk of being discovered.

Atemu was the mot bold of them all. He jut went up the stairs and followed his heart like he always did, finally he jumped up onto the roof, beneath him probably was the room as he distinctly could recognize five female voices.

_Pluto sent us a message…_

Wasn't there a Sailor Pluto, could it possibly be that Bakura and Seto were right for once?

_What did it say?_

_Nothing good… I… I can't believe they…_

The voice was breaking down and Yami recognized in it the shy and reserved Hotaru Tomoe. It seemed something was weighing down on her. It seemed her world was crushed.

_Give me this…_

There was a moment of silence. And then something crashed in the room.

_How dare they betray our princess… our light of hope, most of all – our friend! How dare they go to her! Ho dare they speak, as if it is what the princess would want…_

The voice was angry, barely controlled. From the corner of his eye, he noted that Kaiba and Bakura were listening to the talk inside themselves. Of course the talk inside the room confused him. The girls talked about a princess, betrayal, it was best to stay and listen.

_How could Uranus do that! She was most loyal to Usagi-chan! I don't believe it. Or Neptune… didn't… didn't we all sacrifice ourselves so that hime could go on and defeat Chaos… and now their on the side of the enemy… I don't believe it… no! I refuse!_

More glass broke.

_And Pluto… she mocks us… listen to this… 'try and protect the pharaoh, if you can… I know you'll fail… after all, you're nothing in comparison to her'_

_This… this is high-treason of the Moon Kingdom!_

At the mention of himself, after all, what other pharaohs were alive now, Atemu couldn't help but gasp… thus he made a mistake. Apparently someone heard, everything down there quieted, and the next moment a green-white clad Sailor Senshi stood behind him.

"I can't believe it… Sailor Jupiter!" exclaimed Bakura, betraying his and Seto's hiding spot, the next moment Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury ere by their side. They were marvellous. Really, they were, such an astounding magical aura, not of the Shadow Realm, each had their own glow, a power of a whole star. Atemu silently almost envied their princess, if he had such soldiers, the tragedy in Ancient Egypt would have never happened. He was sure that their power combined with the power of the Sennen Items would have been enough to defeat Zork without such sacrifices, as were made.

"Who are you?" asked Jupiter sizing them up and down. Eyes sparkling with electricity sized him up and down. But it wasn't enough to frighten a Shadow Master. After all, he had the entire Shadow Realm under his command, a small achievement for the loss of half a soul.

"I am Atemu," he answered calmly, not even flinching as small bolts of energy started collecting in her hand, but he did summon a small amount of Shadow Energy in his hand, to protect himself just in case.

"We'll have to erase their memories," spoke a small voice from his feet, glancing down Atemu saw a black cat, "After all, civilians are better off being ignorant about the real matters."

Jupiter nodded picking up the cat into her hands, that as his cue, Atemu did a back flip, jumping away from Jupiter and in front of the temple glaring at the Sailor Senshi, who dared to suggest that _his _memories would be erased, he had enough with forgotten memories already.

"Wait, Luna!" shouted the voice of his classmate, and needless to say that Atemu wasn't too surprised (now) to see Sailor Saturn emerging from the room the Senshi occupied before being interrupted.

"What is it, Saturn?" asked the feline.

"They are mentioned in the letter the three Senshi of Outer Solar System left," answered Saturn clutching a piece of paper in her hand, her face was set straight but one could clearly see the turmoil in her eyes. The Senshi of Death brought the paper to her eyes and read, "_And my dear fellow Senshi, I'd advise you to be on the lookout for Pharaoh Atemu and his Shadow Masters that hold the Sennen Items, for we shall not wait long for you to find them, we shall get them and the remaining Sennen Items. One is already by the Queen of Chaos, the Sennen Rod and that insane Shadow Master._"

As she finished, immediately the two Shadow Masters, Bakura and Atemu breathed out one name, until all hell broke loose, "Mariku!"

And all hell broke loose as the remaining Sailor Senshi of this Star System arrived.

- - -

Mariku was gleeful all this time as he watched the pharaoh and the tomb robber spy after the Sailor Senshi, who opposed his queen. The three that joined his queen, his only love, were so much smarter than the others. Currently in plan was the simplest strategic alignment. In the first row there were eight lemure Crystal Senshi, one for each opponent, one even for Kaiba Seto, in the second row stood the three soldiers of the outer solar system and in the last row of course stood he, guarding the Princess of the Darkness, the Queen of Chaos and the Angel of Demise.

He was so gleeful, that finally he could prove his worth to his love. He wouldn't fail her for sure, for she was the only guiding point in his stupid life. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and marvelled at the long shiny black hair, he adored those flaming red eyes.

He was her servant for an eternity.

- - -

Sailor Saturn couldn't bare to look at the three Sailor Senshi that she once considered family. How could they do it! How could they! She would have to fight them now, for he had a duty to her princess. No… to her friend. She had to protect the world until the princess returned.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" she shouted bring her glaive down upon the horrible monster, a parody of the Sailor Senshi. With a shriek, the monster turned into dust and a black tiara fell down breaking in two. The other Sailor Senshi didn't have much problem with their opponents as well, and as she noted the white-haired guy and the one with multicoloured hair didn't have any problems as well. But Kaiba Seto had problems, the monster was way too fast for him and it would only be a matter of time until he wore himself out.

So needless to say, she intervened just in the last moment, when the monster was ready to let go of the summoned lethal attack. As the eyes of the CEO and Senshi met, Saturn almost flinched; in his eyes was a burning rage. He was like her… too independent to depend on anyone's help.

"Sailor Senshi of outer solar system, attack the Senshi of the Four Guardian Deities, retrieve Saturn and the three Shadow Masters," spoke a calm yet absolutely malevolent voice.

Saturn glanced back, from the shadows emerged two more figures, one looked much like a boy she had once seen in the company of Bakura Ryou, yet the other. She felt a strange sense of déjà vu. The woman reminded her much of Mistress 9, yet it also was different. Déjà vu, as if the woman was someone, whom she knew. And she knew… then she fainted…

Bakura caught the falling Sailor Saturn and glanced at the two newcomers. He wasn't very surprised that the Sennen Rod holder was there. That insane Shadow Master had once again sided with someone to destroy the whole world. Yet it wasn't that what bothered him. It was the strange… almost loving glances that Mariku threw at his companion.

The woman was gorgeous, Bakura admitted it. But she was way too evil, looked too promiscuous for his tastes. He preferred his women belonging only to him, and she was so not his type. Long black hair fell behind her shoulders and glided over the ground. A black satin gown hugged her every curve and the low cleavage left little to imagination. She was almost perfect: white, pure white skin that looked like stone, and he was sure it was just as cold to the touch. He was sure that her hands ere like chips of ice.

_Cold hands, warm hearts._

The quote from an English lesson just popped into his head. He looked into the eyes of Mariku's companion. Her eyes were a flaming inferno, he was sure that her heart was burning with all the passion that hell could offer.

The dark lady made a motion with her hand the three Senshi that were at her command attacked the remaining four Senshi.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

The three glowing orbs grew in colour and merged as they flew at them, and then there was silence. Bakura was sure that he and the remaining Senshi died he didn't manage to summon a shield in the right time, he was that Atemu didn't manage that as well. As he opened his eyes, he saw a fluttering dark blue robe, a high priest head cover. The priest in front of the six people inside the dome turned around and cold blue eyes glanced at him.

The Senshi were speechless.

Atemu stood up and joined Seto in holding up the shield. Inside the dome it was silent; only the heels on Atemu's leather boots clicked on the pavement.

Bakura wondered briefly, if he ever would have peace, without someone after his head or after the Sennen Items, he wondered if he ever could just rest for years, doing what he does best, without having to 'save' this world, so that he could take it over later.

Once again they would kick Mariku's ass, once again the one behind this whole problem (the dark lady probably) would killed. It was live. _C'est la vie_.

The three combined spheres were still fighting against the barrier, the three Senshi pouring their energy into them.

"No… don't fight them… we won't win…" muttered a weak voice. The Senshi he'd been holding all this time had awoken. Everyone looked at her.

"That woman… that woman… she is…"

The three spheres vanished, yet the pharaoh and the priest didn't bring the barrier down, they braced themselves. Everyone glanced outside. The dark lady brought her hand up and shouted some words. There was a lightning and her clothes disappeared, black feathers covered her nude form, merging into a Senshi fuku similar of the other Sailor Senshi. Back collar connected to a silver brooch in the shape of a heart, black wings were on her chest beneath the brooch, and black wings grew from her shoulders blades. Black hair twisted into two ponytails with buns and a shining crescent materialized on her forehead, black hair faded into silver and red became dark blue, almost black.

The new Sailor Senshi, the dark lady brought her hand forward, and none of the Senshi spoke, they just stared in pure shock.

"She is our princess…" spoke Sailor Saturn fainting once again and that woman attacked, with enough force to shatter the barrier.

"I am Eternal Sailor Chaos, Princess Serenity," she spoke, breaking the silence that surrounded the groups fighting each other.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

**Review please! **


	4. III: Conflict

_**23.07.2008** – Hah, I am working on something again. This time I decided to work on this fanfiction of mine – it is one of my most favorites._

_And oh well… let's go._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**C o n f l i c t**

* * *

_That, ere the snake's, her sweet tongue could deceive,  
And her enchanted hair was the first gold.  
And still she sits, young while the earth is old,  
And, subtly of herself contemplative,  
Draws men to watch the bright web she can weave,  
Till heart and body and life are in its hold._

_Rosetti – Lilith_

* * *

She spoke. It was painfully obvious that the five Senshi behind them were torn. If Atemu was right in recalling the previous conversation, they had inside the temple, this woman was their princess. But the side on which she fought was the side against which all these Senshi fought before.

He remembered a picture of the Sailor Senshi Yugi once showed him, taken by some crazy paparazzi, who was obviously risking his life, the faces were all smudged in the photos, but the similarity of the appearance was astounding. The same hairdo, the same blond, luminescent almost silver hair, even almost the same outfit, with slight color differences – this was their enemy.

And now he dimly noted that if the Sailor Senshi decided to follow their princess, if this woman was truly their mistress, then they quite possibly could choose to follow the same leader as always, and he, Kaiba, Bakura would be in a very tight situation. From what he gathered from their magical aura, they were powerful. Each of them was at least as powerful as Priest Seto was, and Priest Seto was by no means a weakling. But their princess, that pulse of darkness laced with glimmer of light, that pulse which probably was emitted with each heartbeat made, it was suffocating.

This was probably the reason why he felt so immobile, unable to do anything but watch. He was quite sure that Bakura and Seto were affected by this as well.

The lady of darkness just continued watching them, no emotion passing over her face, and nothing could be read about her intentions. She was just standing… waiting.

A sob broke the silence, slightly breaking the spell she had on them. It was the raven-haired Senshi. Sailor Mars.

"Usagi-chan…" she tried to swallow another sob, unsuccessfully, "why… how… Usagi-chan, snap out of it!" tears started streaming down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut, fists clenched, "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have depended on you when it came to Chaos, but please snap out of it!! Chaos is just controlling you…"

A soft breeze passed him and ancient pharaoh inhaled a sweet intoxicating perfume that was left hanging in the air. The woman was gone, her presence was… behind him. He turned around, to find her facing Sailor Mars tenderly tracing the jaw of the other Senshi.

"Don't apologize, Sailor Mars. It was by my choice… if all goes well… you all will never suffer again…" whispered the black angel, as she smiled. It wasn't a smile that Anzu gave him, when she was happy to see him, it wasn't a smile Yugi gave him, when he was truly happy was something that happened, it wasn't a smile the Dark Magician or Mahaado could give him, honoring him, showing him that he still remembered. It was a smile given to her just to make Mars happy. But beneath that smile, he saw emptiness. There were no emotions behind it. She lifted the corners of her lips revealing some teeth. This was the artificial smile. In fact if any smile could be called The One Artificial Smile, then this could be it. Even the models, who walk around smiling showing their teeth, had some emotions behind it. Be it their sense of pride in their own vanity, or be it something other. It still had something. But this smile…

This woman… no girl…

This girl was…

"Usagi-chan, please… it can't be true, say it isn't so…" exclaimed now another one of these Senshi, this time it was the blond with the bow. Sailor Venus. The angel smiled again, and there was another breeze, she was back at the place, where she stood before. Behind him. In front of him and Seto Kaiba.

The pharaoh turned around once more and found himself staring at the porcelain face, of a statue. Or so she seemed.

But a smirk ruined her face as she said to Venus:

"Okay, I won't say it!" The next moment her hands looped around him, and she shouted "Let's go Senshi, I think the Pharaoh is a good catch for one day!" And then the pharaoh felt nothing as he fell into the arms of the Shadow Queen. Though as he landed in her hands, he felt a burning heat pass him and when everything went dark, an angry scream, it was the voice of that angel.

* * *

The wind gently caressed the face of the ever-present guardian of this realm of dreams. It was the same way it always was, and it would stay that way forever: Elysion, the haven for all dreamers, the source of all sweet dreams. Even in these dire times, during the horrible events that have thrown the powers that be into limbo, leaving no one to guard the destiny of the universe, even now it was still protected. The fair youth had a quite correct guess about the mysterious protector. But… it was still so unbelievable. The events on Earth hinted at the corruption of the White Moon, yet the protection she gave him proved it otherwise.

There was a slight disturbance in the dreams and Elios turned around. His amber eyes widened slightly and fear crept into his soul. But he had to make sure… he had to see the proof with his own eyes, if she really was gone - the star of hope. In front of him stood the immortal princess of the moon, her presence serene as it always was, and for a moment he even forgot, that she was the new Avatar of Chaos.

"Elios, it's nice to see you again," whispered the silver-haired princess, a smile gracing her face. Even as a hologram she was the same as always. Lighting up this dream world with her dreams. Was she really the Avatar of Chaos? But the Priest pulled himself together and regarded her with a guarded look:

"I can't say I feel the same way," he noted the slight betrayal in her eyes, "after all the events in the world make me wonder, why would the Princess of Light pick sides with Chaos…"

She floated towards him and smiled, "Elios, Elios…do you know that you are free now, from this place," she smiled so sweetly, so innocently that all his defenses fell at that, "you mustn't stay here any longer, while the priesthood was not stripped from you, but your destiny can be anything… my powers will protect this home of yours from the events, which will happen very soon."

Elios stared at the princess in shock. Was she really the Avatar of Chaos? Wasn't it her ambition to make chaos of this world, to destroy everything? And as these thoughts passed through his mind, Serenity started laughing.

"Elios, Elios, I am doing it for old time's sake, because you, the Sailor Senshi, the pharaoh, the guardians, because everyone was hurt by them, now that they are out of the way, I will make it so, that there will be no more pain, for anyone, you're free, and don't lie to me, I know that you wished for freedom as well, didn't you?"

Elios stared in shock at her, and then he gathered up his self-control, to ask one question, which bothered him for quite a while now, "Princess, where is Endymion? I couldn't feel him for some months now," there was a mix of emotions that passed through the face of the silver-haired moon child; she lowered her eyes and when she opened them, Elios involuntarily stepped back. There was something amiss. All the time before this question, she was definitely Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princess of the White Moon, but now… those dark blue eyes burned with something. Even though the sweet smile stayed upon her lips, and her features were set serene… the eyes… they simply burned with something malicious beneath it.

"Well, Elios… Mamo-chan is free now as well. He was tired of the responsibility…" muttered the princess, lowering her eyes as if in some silent grief. But it looked so fake. So unnatural. Such a perfect facade.

"He couldn't bare the burden of becoming the King, the burden of destiny, and he couldn't live by the past… so I set him free… we both decided it would be the best, don't worry for him." A dazzling smile and her image vanished from the garden of dreams. The white-haired priest was left alone, but a sinking feeling was slowly making his way deep into him. Something was off, very off.

That was Serenity, but it was Chaos beneath it all, or was it the other way around.

* * *

The pharaoh awoke to bickering voices of his friends and the magical warrior-women. The argument as he noted was about information. The Senshi were not eager to share it without them sharing it first, and neither Seto nor Bakura were eager to share their side of the story, before the Senshi would explain their side.

"Why the hell should we share anything with you, if it's obvious that the witch, who is after us, is on your side?!" this was definitely Bakura. The voice and the undeniable aggressive behavior. It probably wouldn't be long until it all resulted in threats, curses, and even if he wasn't as good of a judge to one's character, which he was by the way, Atemu could definitely count on Jupiter and Mars soon wishing to burn/electrocute the aforementioned thief to death.

"As much as I hate to agree with this low-life, but when the enemy attacked, even though you claim that this Chaos is your enemy, you didn't even make a move to protect us. How can we trust your words, about 'needing the information to protect us better', even if you consider your leader an enemy now, your obvious emotional attachment to her will be a serious hindrance, and if you'll be captures, you would definitely sway and divulge it to her," this was Seto, cold, calculating and as annoying as he always was.

"Oh for Ares's sake," exclaimed one of the women, "we should just let them run free, it's obvious they're too arrogant to trust us, even though all we want to do is kick Chaos's ass, get Usagi-chan and the Outers back, but with their attitude about it, we might as well give up now."

"But Mars, they do have a point. When… when…" there was a sob, but the timid voice continued, as she swallowed her sobs, "when it was revealed that the new host is Usagi-chan, we just stood and couldn't do anything, Saturn the strongest one fainted from shock, and… and… we even allowed Chaos to get close and didn't do anything."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Atemu tried opening his eyes slowly, his whole body hurt, he felt so weak. He started replaying the last events before his knockout and remembered Sailor Chaos, she seemed to have wanted to capture him, but it seemed she failed. Faintly he wondered why, as he tried sitting up, but groaned.

"Don't move," said the timid voice again, he was surprised to see Sailor Mercury hurrying over to him, she checked him over visually, and touched an earring, a visor appeared over her eyes and a laptop in her hands, she started typing, her fingers dancing across the device.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Bakura. How strange to see the thief actually interested in his well-being, but then again this only happened if they all were in danger, like now. Sailor Mercury cast a glance at the white-haired man and frowned. Atemu wondered absent-mindedly about the effect Sailor Chaos's spell had on him.

"Well… he'll be fine in an hour or so, though it would be best if I scanned him then again, I don't know what Chaos did to him, as this something completely new. But what I can say definitely, that it is good that Mars did attack her back then, it seems she placed some sort of distortion spell upon him, to disrupt his magic flow, and the reason why the impact was so strong, because his magic is almost the same as hers, dark, chaotic. This brings me to the point, where our help to you is very important, you won't stand a chance against Chaos," concluded Mercury, looking up at the others. Bakura snorted at this and started laughing, Sailor Mercury flushed at this, maybe in anger, or maybe in embarrassment.

"Girl, we are Shadow Masters, we're older than you, but you claim here, that this Chaos could defeat us at our own game?" he barked in laughter, holding his stomach as he doubled over. At this Mercury cast him a stern glance, causing him to silence down.

"No… what I meant is that _you_ can't beat Chaos at _its _own game, you were never in the Galaxy Cauldron," this definitely shocked Atemu, he tried sitting up a bit and muttered, "I heard about it at some of my lessons, wasn't it the place were all gods, planets and every bit of life is born," at that Mercury nodded. At that the thief scoffed and replied:

"What does this have to do with the Darkness, what does this have to do with the whole issue?"

"Well, let me explain something. The reason why I mentioned the Cauldron is because it had several answers to our own questions. The thing is that a while ago we faced off against Chaos, we were under it's control, and we felt it. You can't defeat it, because at the Galaxy Cauldron we found out: the darkness, the evil, the shadows, these are all elements of Chaos, and the light, order, all the good are the elements of Cosmos. These two forces have battled forever. Usually the warriors on each side are not their avatars, they are just slight manifestations of some part of them, like that we are the warriors of Cosmos, we are on that side, I am the Ice element warrior, which is powered by cosmos, the stars, the light. I am the Star of Mercury. But sometimes the avatars of Cosmos and Chaos come out to play. They are the combined force of everything either on the side of Cosmos or the side of Chaos. As such Sailor Chaos, the star of Chaos would command all that is of chaos, and the star of Cosmos, Sailor Cosmos would be its absolute opposite, commanding all that is of cosmos." Atemu smiled, obviously Mercury was a scholar-type of person, orderly, timid, but nonetheless, very important, the strategist, who could come to conclusions that are usually overlooked by others. Someone crucial to any side of the war.

"Cut to the point, Sailor Mercury," interrupted Bakura, as Seto cast him a disapproving glance.

"This comes back to the point, why you need us. Sailor Chaos might easily cancel your powers, and even if she can't, if for some reason the element which you control is much more tied to you, than it is loyal to her, she can still easily counter all of it. You cannot put out fire with fire."

Bakura cursed out loud. This definitely turned the tides. In the worst case, they could actually be completely defenseless, should Chaos choose to do so.

"But our control over the Shadow Realm is not getting weaker at all, and if she is after us the Sennen Items could have already been in her hold, and we would be at her mercy," Mercury nodded, "besides even if our own magic is of shadows, in the Shadow Realm there are many monsters, who are not of shadows, the monsters can be of water, earth, forest, light, fire elements, even monster of machinery types are there."

Mercury frowned at this, but Atemu continued not minding the look on her face, she probably had something to argue about it, "besides, we have three god monsters there, I have Ra, the Sun God under my command, it is of Light, it could definitely cause some serious damage."

This time it was Sailor Saturn, who replied, "This is where Princess Serenity comes in. If she is the Avatar of Chaos, and influences, controlled by it, then this is the point, where all seems hopeless. In the future, there is an alternate timeline, which we hope will never come to pass; there are only two entities left. One is Sailor Chaos, the other one is Sailor Cosmos, who is the ultimate form, the final evolution of Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity. Already she has the title of the Messiah of Light. If you attack Sailor Chaos with light, I am sure that she will use the powers of light of Sailor Moon to null the damage. And it is definite that she has them under her influence, otherwise she wouldn't be able to survive in the princess's body," her eyes were cast down and for a moment Atemu wondered, if Bakura was going to continue behaving in this snobbish way even now. He doubted the fact, that the thief was so obvious to their power, the pulse, the beating of the stars. Was this the energy of the stars, of a planet?

"Which still leaves us with the fact of us having more experience," still continued Bakura.

"Shut up, whitie, you're getting on my nerves," said Jupiter glancing at Bakura, who was fuming at the nickname and the nonchalant attitude Sailor Jupiter regarded him with. "You think we're just some teenagers? We are quite old ourselves, we've been through several rebirths, we have experience just as much as you, if not more, plus we are all soul survivors of our races, we are the avatars of the planets in this Solar System, the knowledge of my royal family flows through me, it is the knowledge and experience of several generations."

This was starting as another bickering round, finally Atemu decided. It was important that they would get along nicely. Each side had a common enemy. Of course, the destruction of Chaos came first for them, even if it meant destroying that Serenity-hime, maybe the Senshi weren't so keen on destroying Chaos with Serenity, but still the enemy was one. The assistance would increase their chances. From what he gathered, alone they were defenseless. Together the Shadow Masters and the Senshi could have at least some chance at surviving.

"Bakura, stop it. You felt it as well, I know. You felt their power, you felt her power. And as much as I hate to admit, this must be the place were in the rulebook, where it states that I am the King of Games and I always win," at this Seto snorted, but Atemu ignored his old-time rival, "this is the point, where everything that we know is over. If we fall to that side, then they are doomed as well. If they fall, we are doomed as well, as we know next to nothing about Chaos or Serenity. If they are really on our side, it can only benefit us, if this is a trap, then our chances for surviving are just as big, as they would be if we didn't accept any help from them. Besides, they don't seem very happy with Chaos."

"Pfeh, of course we're not, it killed us, and then revived only to hurt Usagi-chan," spat Jupiter, as she glared at him.

"Enough, let's not start the bickering again," interrupted the pharaoh, just before Bakura or Seto could make some arrogant reply to the no less witty Senshi of Lightning. This was the point, where they would have to all get along.

"We have to call Ishizu, Shadi, Malik, not to mention we have to inform Yugi and Ryou about this all, they could be kidnapped to influence us, Bakura," at this Bakura grimly nodded. It was no secret that even though he had somehow received his own body, and separated from his host, the connection was still there and their death could quite possibly kill them as well.

"I agree with Atemu, it is time we put aside the differences within our group, past disagreements and memories," voiced his opinion Seto, "we have to work together. While maybe you could deal with people, who wanted the Sennen Items and used Shadow Magic, this is a completely different issue. If the pharaoh was so easily affected by Chaos, and his grasp on shadows is much stronger than our, then we would stand no chance, yet the Sailor Senshi have a great advantage in this part of the whole ordeal, they dealt with Chaos…"

"Fine, fine," growled the white-haired thief and grudgingly settled into a more comfortable position.

"Well, then, all's well, that starts well," chirped the blonde Sailor Senshi of Venus, at this the Sailor Senshi groaned and the white cat with a crescent, scorned the blonde:

"Minako, it's all's well, that ends well."

At least it was something…

Maybe they'd have some chance at winning this.

* * *

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

_**30.07.2008 – **__Finally. Read and review. After all, it's not everyday I update… not even every month._


	5. IV: Anarchy

_**16/12/2008 – **__Well, this is the last story I will update… after this I am having my exams at the university, so I will be out of fanfictions for a while… so please enjoy.

* * *

  
_

**PS. **This chapter contains excessive violence, and hints at certain politicians. This chapter may offend one's political or religious view. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A n a r c h y

* * *

  
**

"_Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."_

_- Terry Pratchett_

_

* * *

  
_

_In the darkness she awoke. Her eyes were still closed but her senses reached out to give her some thought on her surroundings. But eventually she realized, it was just the same it always was. She was hanging in this endless space. She didn't know how she got there, who she was, why was she here. She didn't know anything, except the fact that her awakening meant that once more her doppelganger would arrive. She also knew that her doppelganger called her Usagi, Messiah of Change. That doppelganger, she said her name was Chaos._

_She had no idea how long was she asleep this time, but she had been awoken by a very terrible jolt of pain. It seemed to resonate though her heart. And as she laid there, that spirit, which called to her was still crying out. It tore and clawed at her insides, calling to her. The spirit wanted to be freed of its misery, but she couldn't do anything. Chaos said that it was the pain of Mother Earth. Mother Earth was a beautiful planet with bright blue oceans and green fields. The blue planet reminded her of something: a feeling so old and so ancient, it probably was from another lifetime._

_For a second Usagi saw a red flower, which twisted apart, it's petals soaring in different direction. But she shook it off._

_She didn't know why Chaos treasured her so much, but she knew that she was plain, dull and useless. She couldn't even help Earth. She could only listen to the star's cries as she was ripped apart by humans. She frowned as she thought about them. Chaos showed her the humans and asked, what she thought of them. She saw the pain they caused each other. She saw the pain they caused the Earth, as they pumped out of her core the minerals, oil, as they cut down the Earth's trees and built metal and stone constructions instead of them._

_Usagi thought they were the most horrible creatures ever. Usagi thought they were the most hateful aware beings, she ever saw. Those animals, which they killed to drape themselves in fur and strut in front of each other, those poor animals, they were so much more than the humans were. They were so much more…_

_The other creatures of this planet didn't deserve to live and suffer for the humanity's failures and mistakes. Each day she heard the anguished shrieks from animals, fishes, and birds as they were poisoned by the humanity; each day she heard the heart-wrenching laments of Mother Earth, as she cried for her murdered children; each day she felt the spasms, that wrecked her body to the point where she could no longer breath, as Mother Earth felt the same, when her waters and lands were poisoned, destroyed by the humanity's waste._

_And even in her sleep, she felt it. And only Chaos could somehow make the pain easier, let her sleep for a bit, and not see the nightmare, which was upon Earth._

_Her bright blue eyes fluttered open and met the red eyes of her adversary. The woman, who was an exact copy of her smiled and ran a hand across the face of her host._

"_Do you still feel pain," the woman asked, as she shifted back into her true form: the darkness._

_Usagi sighed as the darkness held her softly and lulled to sleep. She nodded. She still felt the pain. Even now. Each moment, each second she felt it._

"_Don't worry, I will save you," the darkness spoke you as it embraced her and breathed warmth in her cold body. The blonde girl relaxed as she snuggled into the comforting darkness, inside of which she felt safe and sheltered from the world._

"_You are my light now, and I seek to fulfill your wish, which you made at the Galaxy Cauldron," the words of Chaos pulled at some string inside of her, but Usagi paid no mind to it, she had no reason to doubt Chaos's words. All it ever did was keep her safe. She could feel her control slowly slipping away, as she was pulled back in the void of eternal sleep. But she had to know… she had to know before Chaos left. She had no idea, when she would awaken once more and she had no idea, if she would remember much._

_She always seemed to forget to ask this question, it came to her only as the darkness called to her once more. She struggled with the sleep, hoping that this time she would be able to say it. Chaos transformed once more into her copy and looked at her questioningly. _

"_Yes, Usagi?"_

_And Usagi smiled at Chaos, hugging the taller woman, she whispered:_

"_Why do you protect me? Why do you want to fulfill my wish?" _

"_Because I…" but the remaining words fell silent to Usagi's ears as she was going into her comatose sleep once more, her eyes were slowly closing and she could make out through the blur, how Chaos's lips moved. But soon she felt no worry anymore, as her mind faded into the darkness._

_- - -_

Chaos opened her eyes, as she jolted up in her bed. She cast a glance towards the window in her room, but that didn't tell her much. It was dark. It was always dark in this realm. No stars shone through the desolate silence that was the resting place of Mother Tiamat. She closed her eyes and she could still feel the pain. Her eyes traveled over to the softly-breathing form of the man who lied beside her. He was better than Endymion, her poison didn't kill him; but he still wouldn't even last a millennia. His heart was being poisoned even now… each touch, each kiss they shared, she could feel her magic weaving its way through his cells and tissues, damaging them irreversibly. He could last maybe 500 years, if he was lucky maybe even 800 or 900…. But… even this was highly doubtable…

Once again Chaos sighed…

Another jolt of pain, made her clutch the sheets as she fell back and breath got caught in her throat… it slowly dulled and a numb feeling was left in her chest…

This century was really horrible if the Earth cried out to Sailor Moon so badly, that it made even Sailor Chaos recoil in pain…

Even the Prince of Earth never felt the pain of death so badly. And he was the one with the starseed of Earth, and yet… Sailor Moon was really the brightest star…

Chaos lay back down…

_It knew it couldn't stay long in this body…_

_It knew that it's bright star would fade…_

_And her sorrow drowned out the pain of monsters that died by the hands of the Senshi…_

_Didn't they know?_

_Didn't they? _

_Light would never exist without darkness…_

_Light would never be bright…_

_No matter where the Soldiers of Light arrived, it would always be waiting for them, beckoning the soldiers into it's arms…_

_And the soldiers abided even if meant their death…_

_And the darkness abided even if it meant it's death…_

_There was no balance…_

_Usagi…_

And Chaos answered the beckoning of sleep, forgetting slowly the thoughts that plagued her at night…

- - -

As the announcement of the war was presented by the Secretary of State, mayhem broke out in the conference hall. The hall was buzzing with questions, flashes lighted up every few seconds and the midst of all chaos, stood two. One blonde and one black haired journalist, who surveyed the mayhem ever so calmly, until one of them broke out into a grin. The blonde one.

"My love, this is your element, the chaos, the pain, the war, the evil, the destruction, you mere presence unleashes the fear and panic, impulsiveness and thoughtlessness into humans," he giggled at his own words, as his light-lavender eyes danced across the reporters all around them, who were shouting out their questions, cutting off each other.

"The mankind is weak. As Scott Alexander said, and I quote 'All good is hard. All evil is easy. Dying, losing, cheating, and mediocrity is easy. Stay away from easy.' These humans are mediocre. These humans lie and cheat each other. That is easy. The only thing they try to steer clear from is dying. But they are mortal. And they forget, that they will always be weak in that point, yet they choose to be weak in all other points weak as well," spoke the black-haired witch beside him. She sighed and ran a hand through her currently short hair.

"And losing?" asked the blond man. She cast a glance at the Secretary of State and spoke: "They lost the minute, they declared war. Now they are mine to take," with that she started moving towards the government officials through the crowds of reporters. If others struggled to even get closer to the seats occupied by the president and secretary, she had no problem with that. It wasn't long before she was noticed by the security. And as soon as her hair grew in a matter of few seconds to pool around her and her clothes changed to a black revealing dress, shots rang out in the hall.

Chaos raised a hand to her forehead where a bleeding circular wound was and wiped the red blood down.

"You still loose," she murmured as with a few flicks of her wrist the security was thrown into the walls and the remaining reporters tossed into the end of the hall giving her a free way to her victims.

"You humans are truly pathetic," she announced as she walked up to the table, where the trembling people the nation had chosen to be their leaders sat, "you have forgotten the way of glory and honor, which is why today I am here. Do not look upon me, as someone who has come to punish you, the people that have chosen by your people to be leaders," she knew very well, that this was on live broadcast, all over the country and in many other countries as well. She knew her words would cause mayhem. She knew… but this world was already doomed. It couldn't change, it wouldn't change. It was dying and all the puss and decay from the humanity was drowning the rest of the world with it…

- - -

As Makoto walked into the restaurant in which she worked, she noted the heavy silence which coated the usually cheerful place: the people were all staring in one direction. Even the chef had left the kitchen and came out into the hall. Faintly she could feel the smell of burnt eggs and bacon. At the bar stood a waitress, who had long ago filled the coffee cup and the coffee had overflowed and was pouring onto the table and from there onto the ground, where it coated the feet of the waitress, coloring her white shoes into a mud brown color.

And as Makoto herself turned towards the television, she saw a live broadcast. But it was the face of the speaker, that got her… from the fluorescent display the eyes of Serenity looked back at her… she spoke:

"_I am sure there are those, who condemn them," she waved her hand at the leaders, turning to the reporters who were filming her in shock and awe, " and I am sure there are those, who actually praise them for their wrongdoings. Your enemy has already been annihilated. Please take a look at what the other countries are saying… and no, they have nothing to do with it… 'To put it in a few words, the true malice of man appears only in the state and in the church, as institutions of gathering together, of recapitulation, of totalization.' These were the words of Paul Ricouer, these were the words of truth, because if it wasn't so, I would have had less power to meddle in your human affairs, before destroying your chosen guardians. You have stepped into my domain of Chaos, Evil, Darkness, you have chosen the easy way out. Your religion has made you weak. You have no more rituals to protect yourself, from what will be happening soon. You have nothing left._

Makoto's phone rang and she picked it up. She immediately recognized the frantic voice of one Mizuno Ami, who was ranting incoherently to her. And the brunette was pretty sure that behind Ami's distress was the news report, which was aired live right now. Even as she tried to listen, Ami's words made no sense…

"Ami calm down… I know… I am watching it right now," she mumbled softly, effectively cutting off Ami's tirade.

"Do the others know?" she asked. Ami mumbled a 'yes' in reply.

_You have forgotten your ancient ways. You have forgotten your guardians. You have forgotten your powers. Where is your God now? Where is he! If he's up there, then let him smite me, as I commit this blasphemy here."_

_With that Chaos turned to look at the President, her eyes narrowed in malice. A chair appeared behind her, and she floated (if it could be said so) down into it._

"Ami, where is this going on, can we teleport there? I think she's planning something bad?" whispered Makoto frantically. From Chaos's face she could tell, that this would not end well.

"Seto has pinpointed the location of the press conference, but Hotaru and I cannot connect to the destination point. At the moment Atemu and Bakura are trying to see if they can use their Shadow Realm powers to move there," replied Ami.

Makoto turned her attention back to the screen, as soon as Chaos started speaking again.

"_I don't know your fucking name, and I don't really care, let's just get over this with: In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit," as she said that her hair grew to unimaginable length and charged at the president, forming a cross and crucifying him there. A few strands of black hair fell down as the remaining hair morphed into stone. Stone strands pinned his hands and legs to the hair-formed crucifix._

On the other end of the line she could hear Ami gasp, and short shriek that was muffled: that was probably Minako.

_Chaos smiled sadistically, noting that his expensive suit was now probably all ruined._

"_Now you look really pretty, if you actually looked good and had some brains in that petty little head of yours, you would be desirable," but her words were cut off as a bullet brushed past her face, leaving a bleeding slash on her cheek, which stung as it was burned by the heat from the bullet. _

_She blinked in mild shock and turned to the Secretary of State, who was pointing the offending weapon at her, her hands trembling. But the next moment the woman was thrown back, the gun clattered to the ground, as her hand was pierced to the wall with a shiny glittering gold object. And a blond, tanned man was cradling her face, cooing at her, in an almost loving way, which made his words even more scary: "You touch her, I will rip out your intestines, I will hang you in the deserts so that the vultures may peck out you eyes, I will peel off your skin so slowly it will feel as if you were boiled alive."_

"Ami, hurry up, I am going to arrive soon at the temple," said Makoto, as she finally gathered her wits and grabbed her bag from the counter, turning to leave the building.

"Yes, Makoto… we will be waiting for you," came the reply, and Makoto hung up, running off in the direction of Hikawa Shrine. Her thoughts were crashing one upon another. This had never happened before… while the enemies could have gone energy collecting, soul collecting or whatever else they needed, they never joined the human wars, never showed themselves so openly to the public…

And when Chaos came, it went straight after them. It was like an unwritten law: you can't destroy something before destroying its assigned protectors first. So what was Chaos doing? Why was she revealing herself to the public?

Why was she ensnaring the humans into the great Sailor War as well?

'_Two blocks more.'_

She continued running passing along the way traffic jams: the people were leaving their cars to stare into the shop windows, where the TVs showed the same press conference. It seemed as if everything in the city stopped. And the fear… it seemed to loom upon Tokyo…

And for once the Senshi of Jupiter wasn't so sure, that they would get Chaos to release Usagi and protect the Earth…

The panic.

It was slowly intensifying and it wouldn't be long until mayhem broke loose. Even if they won, by the time they would finish their war, there could be nothing left to protect anymore.

'_This would hurt Usagi…'_

A sudden shriek of terror from another mob gathered by a shop window caught her attention and she pushed herself though it, to see what Chaos had done this time.

_The Secretary of State had now hieroglyphics carved all over her face and her right eye was bleeding, as the lid drooped into an empty eye socket. "So I repeat that question, after Mariku so kindly interrupted. Where is your God now?!" and Chaos started laughing. It sounded so pure, so joyous, it sounded as if an angel had come down, to grace the mortals with her presence. But that was not the case._

_As her eyes opened and their colors bled from blue to red, she became the man's adversary._

"_Your God is gone, because I killed her. I am tired of being your savior, I am tired of you people, cursing my ancestors, I am tired of you people making me hollow. Each step you took towards malice, lie and destruction with your actions, it made me weep. And here I wondered why I was always such a crybaby. Gaia was crying to me. For all the murders, sins you committed: your soul will join now the realm of eternal silence, you will feed my cause, and when once again living beings will walk this realm, they will be free of the humanity's plague._

Makoto bit back the rising bile. Her attention still stayed upon the face of the mutilated woman that was pinned to the wall behind chaos.

_The serpent offered you knowledge, he offered you to become gods. Yet you chose to stay human: to stay ignorant of the larger cause. You chose to go back to oppression. The judgment day of which you spoke, was not the Judgment Day in the Bible. It was never your God raining down punishment on the sinners you created; it was never your God destroying your adversaries as Christ redeemed you and created the Heaven again. It was talking about your mistakes coming back to haunt you!_

_The serpent, the one who gave you an opportunity to be, has now forsaken you. He is sick of your ignorance. Mother Tiamat demands the return of the primordial state for all to be born again. And I will comply with their wishes._

_You have closed your eyes to the truth too long. It could have been another way…_

_But it is too late now."_

_With that the crucifix upon which was the president burst into fire and the man screamed in pain, as his skin boiled off. The woman, who was pinned by her hand to the wall, also started screaming at first in terror and then in pain, as if she saw and felt something, which only she could._

The mob around Makoto broke out into panic, as they all ran off and Makoto was left standing in front of the displays. Her emerald green eyes lost their usual shine, as they dulled: the despair, the hurt, the torture; this time Chaos was really trying to destroy everything they tried to keep safe, and as the pair went off to slaughter the remaining people in the hall, as they brutally ripped out their insides, impaled them with daggers and swords… Makoto hunched up and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the pavement.

The last words that she heard from the broadcast were:

"'_Hypocrisy, the lie, is the true sister of evil, intolerance, and cruelty.' I am Chaos and I have come to cleanse the world of your sins. I will save the Earth so that the Maiden of Light could smile and frolic in the meadows of Elysion once more."_

And then only static…

- - -

"Isis can't leave Egypt," said Yami gravely as he cast a glance at the Sailor Senshi.

The actions, which they all witnessed on news, were awful, they froze the blood. What Chaos had done was truly horrible, it was in its way the most horrible thing, he had ever witnessed. Sure, he had witnessed far more cruel tortures, but she had single-handedly thrown the world into chaos. Isis couldn't leave Egypt, because all international travel was stopped for civilians. They were also not able to contact Shadi.

His fists clenched beneath the table, as his eyes seeped from purple into red as rage filled his mind. He cast a look at Yugi, who lied on the bed, still out of it and the rage consumed him even more. He would deal with Chaos personally for all the moral pain she caused the innocent boy. Yugi didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to see the horrors. He was innocent…

_… so unlike him…_

It was after that press conference was aired. Yugi had fainted, along with Ryou, as they witnessed the mass destruction Chaos caused. Never before had any of their enemies, managed to do so much, before they did even the first move. Sailor Mercury seemed now always trembling, always jerky and nervous, her posture revealed nothing but fear of tomorrow. The way she folded her arms, and intertwined her fingers, moving them all around, as if she was trying to rip off her hands from her wrists; Sailor Venus was silent and never spoke. Even though, in the few days he witnessed her he had already understood, that she was always trying to see the light side of everything which happened.

And only Saturn explained that it was the scope of the destruction and involvement of the mortals, which shook them badly. Never before had their enemies done so. Usually the enemies dealt with the opposing forces first: the Sailor Senshi to be exact. It was the same way, when it came to their enemies. No one Yami faced went on to humanity, before trying to destroy the protectors first.

It was Malik that broke out of his stupor: "We need to get Isis out of Egypt. With this crazy bitch making things worse and worse, she in grave danger, especially since she has the Millenium Tauk."

Everybody looked at Seto, who only shook his head.

"As much as I have political power, in the state of a force majeure even I can't anything, especially in this case, Chaos has really outdone herself, she has rendered us helpless, we can't even move out of this country."

"Not exactly," interrupted Jupiter, "we can still use Sailor Teleport, and if you aid us with your shadow powers, we can teleport to Isis, take her and move back here."

"And the Shadow Realm, we can use it!" exclaimed Malik as he jumped up and looked around at everyone. Yami's eyes softened a bit, returning from their fiery red to a lighter purple, as he looked sympathetically at the youth. The boy was worried for his sister, and with such an adversary as Chaos no one was safe anymore.

"The Shadow Realm is acting up strange," muttered Bakura angrily, "it will take us awhile to figure out how to get it back under control," as he cast a gloomy glance at his friend. Malik's shoulder fell down as he slumped down, his eyes betraying the utmost misery. Yami observed him for a moment, and then he decided that he would be willing to take the risk of using the shadows with magic that was from Sailor Senshi. He would only have to hope, that they were compatible.

"Jupiter, what about the Sailor Teleport?" asked Yami. Bakura cast him an untrusting glance. The tomb robber probably also suspected a possible disaster, should the Senshi magic and Shadow magic be joined. But they never knew until they tried. And even if the powers of the Senshi shone brightly in the most overwhelming darkness; and even if the powers of the Shadows were blood-driven, torture-powered and gave its users the most delicious insanity, which dwelled in the deepest recesses of their mind…

It was time to do something, and Yami was not the one to sit on his ass and sulk about the lack of control of the shadows.

Bakura did. But Bakura was a control freak… not in that meaning, but Bakura liked his element under his command, putting all 110 percent behind.

Yami had seen more cruel things happening during his time as the pharaoh. He had no time to shake in fear, tremble and cry… and even if he hadn't a shining star to power him…

He still had the upper hand. Just like that. In the end it wouldn't matter… maybe he was wrong, and in the rulebook it still said, that he would win any game…

And then it dawned on him…

He always won, no matter what, even if it was Chaos… He would accept the new challenge and he would win… Angel of Darkness, she could have the upper hand, but he was still the King of Games, and as long as he wouldn't doubt it, he wouldn't fail…

_He would fight…_

_He would win…_

And as the Sailor Senshi explained the basics of the Sailor Teleport to him, he looked at his comrades. Seto seemed to hold a strange, approving look in his eyes. Supportive, if Yami could say so. Bakura's eyes held a small notion of distress, as he still doubted, but the tomb robber never trusted his judgment… even if this distrust was based on initial rivalry… and Malik was looking at him surprise evident in his eyes, there was hope, gratitude and …

He cast a glance at Ryou and Yugi…

And his mind was made up…

_He would not let the home of his friends be destroyed by that selfish woman…_

_He would not let her win…_

_He would fight until the end…_

And his eyes bled back into their true color.

* * *

"_The depth of darkness to which you can descend and still live is an exact measure of the height to which you can aspire to reach."_

_- Unknown

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 4

* * *

**

**Review.**


	6. V: Hesitation

_**03/08/2009 – **__Well finally I've managed to update this story too. From all of the ones I have this one has most of the basis already laid out, and I have to stay within the limitations I have set._

_Please enjoy.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

**H e s i t a t i o n

* * *

**

'_What a chimera then is man! What a novelty! What a monster, what a __**chaos**__, what a contradiction, what a prodigy! Judge of all things, feeble earthworm, depository of truth, a sink of uncertainty and error, the glory and the shame of the universe'_

_~Blaise Pascal

* * *

_

_Atemu was walking along the streets of Het-ka-Ptah, as the citizens sped past him in what it seemed quick motion. There was a strange feeling of peace filling him. He knew he was dreaming and this was his only means of escaping the real world for a while. Though he could not dream the usual way that mortals dreamt, but it was better than nothing. At least here he could try and not think about the chaos that was going outside. Here he remembered the reality, the dream went on not influenced by him, but he could do whatever he wanted, without having to follow the usual unawareness in the dream._

'_When I close my eyes…' he raised his head, as he heard a whisper from somewhere above and looked up into the sky. And he saw Chaos. His eyes bled to red, as the rage filled him. Flying up he decided that he could vent out his anger at dream-Chaos, if it wasn't yet possible in reality._

_He floated right across the dream-Chaos and she turned and in her eyes there were tears, she looked the same but it wasn't that cruel angel. Her eyes were much softer; and he relinquished his hold on the energy spike he had been rapidly forming in his hands. She smiled and suddenly shot out towards him and started circling him. Atemu blinked in surprise as dream-Chaos examined him with a childish smile upon her face._

'_Are you real? Or are you like these other dream people?' she asked softly as she touched his shoulder and Atemu felt some warmth from her fingers. It filled his body with softness in which he could bask. He sighed softly from the pleasure and closed his eyes for a few moments to try and salvage the lingering feeling. But she stopped touching him and warmth left him. He opened his eyes and looked straight into her dark blue ones._

'_I am real, but are you?' replied Atemu._

'_I don't know… all I see is usually darkness, if I wake up, but this is the first time I came to some other place, where am I?' inquired the maiden. Atemu smiled softly. This was in no way Chaos. It was probably just his dream. Maybe his tired mind was trying to imagine the way the Moon Princess was once._

'_You are in my dream… and you are also a part of it…' he said. The dream-Chaos scrunched her eyebrows up in thought as she dandled with her legs, while thinking of something._

'_If you think so…' she said shrugging._

_Atemu laughed. So this part of his imagination was pretty sure that she was real. But he had seen the real Chaos and that was not her._

'_So you must be Usagi,' he asked, wondering if dream-Chaos, the projection of moon princess would answer to the name that she should have had, in the real world._

_And dream-Chaos nodded grinning happily._

'_Now there is one more who knows me, I am so happy; at least I won't be lonely anymore…'_

_Atemu chuckled, this apparition in his dream certainly seemed sure of her own existence and she made him at ease…_

'_How do you know my name?' she asked, cocking her head to the side and regarding him with a curious glance. _

'_Your friends told me…'_

'_My friends… but I only have one friend…' she muttered confused._

'_Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, they were the ones who told us about you…'_

'_Why would they tell you about me… I don't know them…' spoke dream-Chaos, or as Atemu called her now, dream-Usagi._

'_Because we are currently at war, a dark goddess who took over your body is threatening to destroy the world and our existence,' replied Atemu gravely, 'If you were in our position, what would you do?'_

'_I don't know, but does my body exist?' asked dream-Usagi, as her eyes lit up._

'_Yes it does, don't you remember? Ah, of course, how can you remember, you are just a figment of my imagination…' muttered Atemu as he looked down observing the Egyptians running across the streets of his city._

'_I am real!' shouted dream-Usagi, with an offended tone, advancing on Atemu something malicious lighting up in her eyes. The next moment she charged at him and started… tickling him. And Atemu broke out into laughter. For a moment there he even thought dream-Usagi might turn into dream-Chaos but it didn't happen._

'_Ok, ok, whatever you say, Usagi-__**chan**__,' he said, stressing the 'chan' part, which made the girl in front of him blush furiously as she backed away, until they were floating again a few feet apart._

_The girl stared down, a bit of blush staining her cheeks, which Atemu found adorably cute. And then she asked: 'Who is this dark goddess?'_

'_Her name is Chaos.'_

'_Liar! Chaos would never do that!' shouted Usagi as she backed up from him, looking at him with terrified eyes, as if he accused her of something blasphemous. Her eyes locked with his own, and he could practically feel the disbelief rolling off of her in waves._

'_Chaos is the one, who is in the process of destroying the whole world, she has already caused much grief to the humanity…' replied Atemu angrily._

_And something in Usagi's eyes changed as they grew cold, very cold._

'_Well, I think humanity deserves it. I don't know anything about your world, I don't have any memories, and even my name was given to me by Chaos, but I know that the humanity is hurting the Earth a lot… I think I will leave now…' muttered Usagi and then she was gone._

_And Atemu woke…_

He jolted up in his bed drenched in sweat. That girl, she wasn't a figment of his imagination, she was every bit real as he was. He felt it. The energy she emitted was not one of a dream-person. She was the true one. She wasn't Chaos. But she harbored a hate for the humanity… because they were hurting the Earth?

Sighing he glanced at his hikari sleeping in another bed and rubbed his forehead in a try to make the advancing headache recede. But with no success…

He sighed as he lay back down and thought about the girl he met in his dreams… he had a very good hunch that the moon princess was still alive and that deep below the power of Chaos she lay dormant, and this was her, whom he met in his dreams.

But what bothered him the most was her voice.

He still remembered the day, when they were separated from each other… all of them…

It was the day before they should have left to Egypt to travel to the Eye of Wadjet in order to hold his last battle. That last night, which changed his destiny to a new one.

_As he lay dormant within the labyrinth of the puzzle a voice was heard… a voice which all the yamis heard, a voice which Shadi heard, a voice which was heard (he was sure of that) by many others…A voice which resonated within his heart. Each word touched his insides and the desperation made him clench his teeth together in pain, as tears formed in his eyes. He felt the pain of the voice's owner._

'_Can't I make a choice? Don't I have any other choice but do this? Is this our fate after having been reborn? There should be light and darkness, battles and hopes, death and rebirth. Happiness and sadness. They will be born again. Everything is born from the stars… I won't give up. Everyone believed in me. At the end of a battle, there is always a hope for the future…I will make a future for my friends…So don't you ever give up either. Trust me. Our hope and future will never disappear. As long as the stars shine, we are okay. We won't lose. Now I know Chaos, why you tried to obtain my power. It is the same as me wanting to be with my loved ones and friends…We are all lonely stars, that is why we seek each other, to be as one, One, that is how we all started, that is why…our lives revolve one around the other… that is why, I will trap you inside myself… I don't know if I could do that…To save everything… Hope… Sailor Senshi, who sleep in this Cauldron, and all the friends throughout the galaxy, please, give me the power… Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power! Please, let everything be alright.'_

_And there was a flash of light and he found himself in the reality. With a solid body. Blood flowing through his veins. And he was staring at Yugi, who was still asleep, breathing silently as he murmured something in his sleep._

That voice, which called to everyone, he was sure it was her… Usagi was the one who was speaking those words, or maybe thinking, she was probably the one whose wish resonated throughout the universe.

Should he tell the other Senshi… should he?

Or would it be better to keep silent about his ordeal?

It probably would…

It would lower their resolve to battle and they would not be able to destroy Chaos, should it ultimately cost also the moon princesses life. The pharaoh groaned as the conscience started to gnaw at him, and as he was lulled to sleep by his own inner rant about his ruthlessness. And sleep came… short, violent and exhausting.

And for the first time in the longest while, the pharaoh wept for the decisions he had to make.

* * *

_Deep within the darkness she stirred again. But Chaos did not come. And Usagi cried. Why did the first person, whom she met outside this hollow world, hate her only solace? Why were his eyes so angry, when she spoke about humanity's mistakes? Why couldn't he feel what she felt? Each day the Earth was dying. Each day more and more of the creatures where crying out to her…_

_And weeping she fell asleep.

* * *

_

"Got it!" exclaimed Mercury, as she finished her calculations. Seto moved behind her to examine the solution she had come up with. His eyebrows moved up in surprise, as he scanned through the equations. The blue-haired girl was no doubt deserving of her title in Tokyo – girl-genius. And then Seto smirked, he knew now for sure, that they would be able to combine Sailor Teleport and Shadow Walking.

"I will contact the others; we will need three of you and three of our people, in order for this method to work," spoke Mercury, as she closed her mini-computer with a snap and pressed her earring, bringing out the visor. Seto nodded in reply and brought out his phone to call his side.

In an hour everyone was gathered in the Hikawa Temple in the guest room. And Mercury began to speak.

"We have analyzed the specific energy of a Sailor Senshi and a Shadow Ruler and through detailed equations we have managed to find a suitable form to work the Sailor Teleport with the Shadow Walking. The five of us are not capable of a separate Sailor Teleport yet, without Pluto or Moon here to guide us, with their heightened senses. Thus comes in your Shadow Walking, but we, the ones blessed by the powers of the stars, we cannot walk freely in the Shadow Realm, as you can, lest we might be consumed. Only Saturn and Pluto are capable of that alone, since their powers connect them to Death. But you cannot also bring people, without the Shadow Powers into the Realm, as the Realm will banish them.

Therefore we have come up with a solution. There will be a circle in which each Shadow Ruler will have at their sides a Senshi and each Senshi will have a Shadow Ruler by their side. We will concentrate on teleportation to the Shadow Realm, and you will be navigation through it, this will be effective and fast. We just have to decide, which of us should go and who should stay in case of an ambush. And the other reason for having some people stay behind, because I will need all the help I can get with keeping the Shadow Realm stable and not under Chaos's power, for that I will need someone very experienced with it."

"I suppose, I will stay," said Bakura, "I have no wish to see Shadi nor Isis at the moment, and I am the best you can get about the inner workings of the Shadow Realm, pharaoh here, for example, never had to make the shadows listen, they already love him, but I had to learn their power on my own."

"If you say so," replied Atemu, "I shall join the retrieval group, Malik and Seto will accompany me then."

"We have also discussed this already, and we think it would be best if Jupiter stays behind, to protect Yugi and Ryou, Venus and Mars will go with me," spoke Saturn.

It was decided. They would retrieve Isis and Shadi that night.

"Jupiter, please protect Yugi and Ryou-kun," requested the pharaoh softly. Deep burgundy eyes met those of green forests, and finally the brunette nodded, smiling encouragingly at him. And Atemu was at peace. He had Mercury, Jupiter and Bakura here backing up their partners.

And as the meeting was dismissed, Atemu found Yugi standing outside the room.

"Mou hitori no boku…" muttered Yugi, looking down at the ground, intently staring at the floorboards. There was something obviously bothering the young boy.

"Aibou, is it now appropriate to call me your other self, if I am separate from you," spoke the ancient spirit, smiling gently at his ex-host. Yugi laughed sheepishly and replied, "It's just a habit I guess, Yami."

He laughed a bit and then spoke: "Can we talk?" his tone became serious. Atemu frowned but nodded. They left the grounds of Hikawa Shrine and started walking towards their Seto's apartment in Tokyo, walking slowly so that their companions would be well ahead of them.

After Chaos had made her last move, they have decided that constantly flying via Seto's jet back and forth between Domino and Tokyo was not the best choice of action, in the course of the _force majoire _situation. Thus Seto proposed they would all stay in his Tokyo apartment and the others agreed.

They took a detour into a park and chose an empty road to walk. Not that there were many people in the park strolling anyways. But additional security wouldn't be unneeded.

"So, what did you want to speak about?" inquired Atemu, as he turned to look at his friend and partner, who was almost a carbon copy of himself. The eyes were different, and Atemu was taller and tanner, but nonetheless the similarity was so great, that they played it off as brothers, and even that little white lie attracted too much attention from the media.

"Yami, why didn't you tell them about Usagi-san?" asked Yugi solemnly looking into his eyes, the violet eyes contemptuously gazing into his soul. And Atemu froze in shock. Yugi saw her too? Yugi knew her too?

"How…" he began in an astonished tone, his eyes still wide, as he stared at the shorter youth. But Yugi interrupted him…

"I saw that dream you saw, even though we are not as connected anymore, the connection is still there and sometimes I feel what you feel, I see what you feel. Though I am not a shadow ruler and I have no magic of my own, I am still your aibou, and I do not approve your choice. You have to tell them. Usagi-san is still alive," spoke Yugi sternly as he turned away from Atemu, looking at the flowers that were delicately planted in a huge pattern on the meadow they were passing.

"I can't. You saw what Chaos did."

Yugi took a sharp step away from him, his violet eyes lit up with righteous anger. There was something accusing in his eyes, and the last time Atemu saw that gaze, was when he played the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Usagi is not Chaos," spoke finally Yugi and he turned away again. That moment the pharaoh felt another piece of him fall away. It hurt. It hurt a lot, that Yugi didn't trust his decisions. It hurt, that he tried to choose the best course of action, so that less people would be caught in the Sailor Wars, as the Senshi called it.

"But we do not know, if Usagi can take the control back, you saw what Chaos did and you know that she won't stop. If I tell that to the Senshi, their resolve to fight will weaken, and alone we have no chance!" exclaimed the pharaoh angrily. He cursed inwardly as he saw Yugi pull away from him, and then added softly, "With each passing day we are closer to the destruction of the earth, if I tell that Usagi-san is still inside of Chaos, the Senshi might not want to fight and we will fail. Then millions will die… do you want that?" He looked at Yugi, searching his eyes for an answer and finally gave a soft sigh in relief, as he saw Yugi's eye dim a bit, but nonetheless the boy nodded.

"I understand, Yami," said Yugi softly, "…I understand..."

And they went home, speaking no more to each other, as their friendship seemed to be suffering just as much as the world was. And it pained Atemu even more, and at this moment he wished to have had the ceremonial battle held, so that he could have let, and have the Sennen Items destroyed. Then Chaos would have no way to get them, and Yugi could stay out of the conflict…

* * *

Now Mr. Kaiba was a very elaborate person. He had never believed in magic, even if it danced naked in front of him with a sign "Look at me, I am Magic!" For he simply wouldn't sink to the level of Yugi Mutou. All evidences of magic he just explained it as mass hallucination, cases of schizophrenia. But this time everything has changed. When they had found out about the impending doom of the world and faced the woman of chaos; when that blast was flying towards them, something moved him. And not from his own accord he deflected the energy with his bare arms and memories coursed through him.

And even now as he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling memories bombarded him. He picked up a card from the nightstand, a card which was always close and the card that always helped him… Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kisara. The foreigner, who was beat down in the outskirts of Het-ka-Ptah, whom he rescued. The girl with shining white hair and blue eyes. The one, who died and became the dragon, for him to gain power.

And thinking about it now, after that horrible war in Ancient Egypt, he regretted his choices. He sighed, turning to the side and curling up.

"I was better off without these memories… I was better off…"

And he was lulled to sleep, as a spirit, whom he didn't notice, sat near his bed and sang to him smiling gently.

'_You remember me, my dear Priest. But why must you kill yourself so much about the past. I was never angry at you…'

* * *

_

The Soldiers of Outer Solar System kneeled in front of Chaos's throne in respect.

"We have found the bearer of Sennen Scales and Ankh, Shaadi, all is prepared and we can retrieve him," spoke Neptune raising her head to look at her princess.

Chaos nodded a smile gracing her face.

"Good job, my loyal Senshi. I am glad that you see the reason, behind my actions," she spoke.

"Take seven lemure Crystal Senshi with you, should the pharaoh and the other Senshi interfere. Do not fight with them. Retrieve Shadi and his items and return to our realm," ordered Chaos, as she grinned in anticipation.

"As you wish, your majesty," spoke the three Senshi in unison, bowing their heads once more, standing up then and disappearing.

"Do you really trust them?" asked the sandy-haired Sennen Rod keeper. Chaos glanced at him, as she leaned back in her chair, grinning mischievously.

"You forget, I am their only light, they will not go against me…" she giggled dandling her feet back and forth, and then sprawled all across her throne looking at Mariku through her eyelashes with a coy look.

The tanned youth sighed, "They betrayed Galaxia."

"Galaxia has nothing on me," shouted Chaos, as she clenched her fists. "Or do you think she can compare to the power of the brightest starseed in the galaxy?" She glared at her lover angrily and he relented finally.

"No… of course not, my liege," spoke Mariku softly.

"Then shut up and kiss me!" replied Chaos with a smirk upon her blood-stained lips. And Mariku complied, leaning down and capturing her lips in a brutal kiss. He never knew, that the more he kissed her, the more his body degenerated.

He was on a one-way trip to hell…

* * *

**End Chapter 5

* * *

**

_**04/08/2009 – **__Oooh, I am on a writing roll. =D. Please review if you liked it._


	7. VI: Failure

_**28/09/09 – **__Welcome to the next installment of Wish. I hope you will enjoy it. The true reasons are beginning to unwrap.

* * *

  
_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story: __**angel313 **__(oh, no I can't forget about this, this is one of my favorite stories), __**Saris Yui **__(now, I can't really kill Usagi-chan, can I?), __**Sesshy's Mistress **__(Ha, as you see, Mariku is in deep deep … poo! =D Besides this story will feature my favourite YGO/SM pairing. Can you guess it? –wink wink- )

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

**F a i l u r e

* * *

**

_The theory seems to be that as long as a man is a failure he is one of God's children, but that as soon as he succeeds he is taken over by the Devil._

_~Henry Louis Mencken quotes

* * *

_

_I remember seeing you the first time we met. The first time I really can remember, the first time in this hated cycle. You were with pale hair, almost white. You eyes were always this blue - this ocean blue color, and in the center of your forehead was a white crystal. You were standing barefooted on the shore of a lake on an unknown planet; your dress was simple – light blue fabric that was so fine to the skin. But I could not touch you…and you could not see me…_

_And that first time… I already knew… but what was I… if there was never me… when I was just a power… so found a host… but in the process I lost my own self… and sought out to destroy you and everything else…_

_When you beat me… I was banished, when you finally died, I went to sleep… and only in this short moments when I had no host… I was… myself…_

_But that is also wrong…_

_There never was me…

* * *

_

**_The Moon_**

**_Mare Serenitatis  
_**

Feet clad in black high heels gently touched the cratered ground of the white moon. But no sound came, as he heels clicked onto the ground. There was no sound. And it was pitch black. The darkness was like a velvet cloth and the pale moon castle stood some miles ahead.

Chaos looked up… from here the darkness seemed to be even more powerful… but the stars were also brighter… But she did not dwell on the setting… with a rather determined look she took off towards the Moon Castle, which loomed in the distance. The Moon Castle and the moon kingdom were restored, albeit empty, after Sailor Moon's fight with Beryl three long years ago. She sighed wistfully: she remembered spending her childhood here… well… not really hers… but it was a happy childhood until Chaos came. How ironic that she could hate herself for ruining her childhood many millenniums ago. The silvery gardens stretched out to the left and right, white lilies (_the flowers of death_) - a pristine white under the light coming from the ground itself and from the Earth and Sun. She turned around and blue and yellow highlighted her face, the light reflected from the many oceans of Earth. Before the Earth was much greener.

* * *

_The time when this moon castle was still beautiful… It was inside a dome, but there were many trees and the wind always blew. But it wasn't enough for you… Serenity…You longed for the real trees and wind…so you often descended to Earth…_

_From the eyes of the people of Earth, who were not as pure as your kind, I could watch you…

* * *

_

The cry from a sobbing Usagi tore throughout her chest, as Chaos fell to her knees. It was getting worse with each day. If she would not find a different host for her power, her counterpart, the one whose body she inhabited would fade. Usagi, as the reincarnation of the moon princess, needed to be whole with her memories, otherwise she was too vulnerable to the pain of the universe.

Usagi needed to be whole again. But as long as Chaos was here… she could not be.

Chaos spit out the black blood, which rose from her chest, and cursed. Everything was not going well. If it found another body with a mind and resolve weaker than Serenity's then it would start degenerating, eventually the poisoned darkness of Chaos would destroy any sense of wholeness… Chaos would succumb to the madness… and the war with Serenity would start again.

What Chaos never knew before - that it was never complete like Usagi was. Chaos and Serenity - two opposites. But the emissary of light was complete – the power and the soul. What did Chaos have? Nothing, only countless hosts: because in the process of battles between light and darkness, sometime it lost its other half – it's soul.

All this time Chaos believed that Serenity was its counterpart, that's why Chaos chased always that starseed, the brightest one - searching for it, reaching for it, desiring to hold the strong pulse of light in its own hands: but it was always defeated. Neither as Serenity, nor as Usagi did she remember their countless battles in the lives before the one on the moon - she never did. But each time Chaos was about to win and claim Serenity, it went too far: the hosts succumbed to the madness - and Serenity died. And in a way, so did Chaos going to sleep until Serenity was born once more.

Or if Chaos managed to draw out the maximum from Serenity, then… she would find a way to banish it again… to sleep… until she once more died and was reborn.

At first Chaos thought that she was annoying, but then it started to seek her out each time it awoke. But Serenity never remembered her past and always valiantly fought. And this incarnation of hers, was by far the strongest.

Chaos thought that these battles were eternal. But that was before this last battle - when Sailor Moon took it in. And when Chaos and Sailor Moon joined: Chaos finally understood: Serenity was it's to protect. That was the will… and if it could find the right part of himself… it would be finally complete… and Serenity's wish to overthrow Destiny and Fate would be granted.

And that was something about which Chaos was especially giddy. That is why she came here. She wanted to use the Moon Computer to locate the true core, the one to which Chaos's power belonged.

Another sigh flew past her lips. She was passing the Ark room. From which Serenity used to teleport to a flying vessel, which took her to Earth. And Serenity's memories kicked back in… it was a nice and warm feeling… the happy memories of her life.

* * *

"_Princess!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter grabbing the silver-haired maiden's hair streamer. Serenity made a shocked face, shrieking lightly in fright, as the other four guardian Senshi appeared. _

"_You went to Earth in secret again? Didn't you!" shouted Sailor Venus angrily. But she was not really angry. She was just worried. Serenity flushed, as she made an apologetic face at her cousin, who just sighed in exasperation at the antics of the younger princess._

"_You are to succeed the Silver Millennium. There are many things you have to learn," spoke Sailor Mercury strictly holding up a whole lot of books._

"_But… it is boooring…" whined Serenity, giggling as the other four Senshi gaped at her blatant irresponsibility.

* * *

_

"I think – that I envied you all this time… your life, your soul. So… I hope your home will help me to find the answer… where to search for my true incarnation. Where should I leave this will? To whom it belongs?"

Yet the Moon Castle was still quiet, because no one in this world could give Chaos the answers.

* * *

_**Egypt**_

_**Unknown location in the valley of the pharaoh's, unknown tomb  
**_

It was quiet in this ancient tomb. Only the torches lit up the dark corridors. The tribe of tomb guardians who lived here before were chased away for today, because he didn't want them to see his choice. For five thousand years he had been a ghost, he had seen his loved one in the land of Kemet die and later did they children die too, eventually all of his remaining relatives died and he was left to watch how his kingdom also dwindled away, first taken of by the Alexander of Macedonia, and then by the Roman vultures, finally the Arabs came and violated the last of his culture: his beliefs.

Each time it hurt him, because he was still loyal to Kemet, he was still loyal to the pharaoh, he awaited eagerly when the chosen one would solve the Puzzle, when the pharaoh would face all his fights and then depart with him and the others to the other realm.

But it never came. Just when the Puzzle-bearer was traveling to the place of ceremonial battle something happened. He became alive. The pharaoh and the yami's separated from their hosts and all of them received new bodies and new lives.

The other one's were happy. But he wasn't. He hated this. He just wanted to die. He never wished for this eternity of loneliness. Thus when Isis came to him with the prophecy of a new threat rising and the new battles for Millennium Items he welcomed it openhandedly. Isis said that destiny would loose meaning as the new power would destroy everything written in stone. And Shadi then decided that when his time came he would just once, just this once, betray his loyalty to the pharaoh.

And not fight when they came for him.

Tired blue eyes opened as he felt the Senshi, who would relieve him of his pain arrive. He sat up and took the Ankh and Scales off from his persona; he would hide these two items though. They would be no doubt angry at him for hiding these two items, in this tomb he designed only for the pharaoh to open. The key was the Puzzle.

The items were hidden and his remaining Shadow Powers sealed the tomb. His heart was set and he went out. In front of the entrance stood three Senshi, flanked by seven Lemures.

"Surrender the Items to us," spoke the one with long green hair.

And Shadi smirked.

* * *

_**The Moon**_

_**Moon Castle, Crystal Tower Room  
**_

'You know, I don't ever understand is it you, my daughter, or is it you, Chaos?' a voice inquired sternly. Chaos jumped up in surprise and looked behind her. Behind her, floating in a sphere of light, few inches above the ground was the apparition of the white moon queen - that same apparition which greeted Usagi a few years ago here; that tiny version of the shining and brave moon queen. Her lavender eyes skeptically examined the black haired woman that had the same face as Serenity had. And only the cruel red eyes ruined her soft features.

"As if, you would like to understand that, Queen Selenity! Have you ever thought what she wanst? What the Senshi want? Do they want to constantly fight the darkness, to fight me?" replied Chaos bitingly.

'Don't speak like that with me. If you are still in some way Serenity, then… prove it… even in this state, my heart still aches to see you like this!' spoke the moon queen, wringing her hands together. She was no doubt calling out to Usagi inside of her, but Usagi slept, plagued by horrible cries of the universe, which was absolutely out of balance. But a part of it, the part of the host, the part which constantly sent Chaos it's memories and feelings, it stirred at the sad and pained look that was upon Queen Selenity's face. And then tears began to form in the moon queen's eyes, as her expression was a mix of sadness, fear, hope and expectancy.

And Chaos sighed. It pained her too. It hurt seeing the kind Moon Queen cry for her. No… not her… Usagi. Usagi, the one that did not regress into the deep dark corners of her soul, the memories of Usagi, still influenced her. Chaos face was pained, as she fell to her knees, before the small apparition of the moon queen, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know, who I am. Usagi-chan is sleeping deep inside me, her wish broke her soul and memories apart. The part of her that contains the memories of Sailor Moon and Serenity are separate and within me. I bear her will. Constantly I am becoming one with that. But I am Chaos. But what do you… moon queen… understand?" whispered Chaos, surprising the moon queen, as she gently picked up the apparition and cradled it to her heart. The moon queen regarded the one who told her that in essence for the moment she was her daughter, but was not as well.

'Then speak, Serenity or Chaos - whoever you are. Speak. For I wish to know that my daughter is well and happy. Even if… she chose this,' finally relented the moon queen, softly speaking those words.

And Chaos smiled.

"I remember when you came to the Cauldron, bearing this small starseed. I knew it that moment, that she would be my opponent," spoke Chaos.

'Serenity? Why did you choose her to be your opponent?' asked the moon queen, tilting her head to the side, much like Usagi did. And a gentle smile touched the lips of the black haired woman, "Couldn't you have chosen somebody else… not our little family?"

"I never chose her. We always fought. Long before you. Long before anyone else. There was this emissary of light. Who always had Serenity's soul and the powers of Cosmos. And then there was me. I think it was like this from the beginning of time. But somewhere in the process… I was separated from my soul… I am not true. I am just the will. And my will states that I need to destroy, and I need to always seek out Serenity. I thought that I needed to destroy her after seeking her out… but I was wrong," Chaos paused for a moment, looking up at the ceiling, trying not to meet the eyes of the frail moon queen. The queen would never understand her reasons. She was a being of light, and Chaos was dark. She detested fighting and war… and Chaos loved them, but… for Usagi's sake, Chaos would try to explain what she knew to the queen.

"But when I joined with your daughter, after her wish in the Cauldron, I understood that destruction is part of me, but I only needed her near me…"

Uncomfortable silence surrounded them, after the lame little explanation Chaos gave to Selenity. The lavender-haired queen eyed the being that her daughter was and then asked:

'What was the wish?' her voice was full of hope… hoping for something that she probably thought was impossible, because even though her words were hopeful, her eyes were already broken.

"Usagi was tired of the constant fights. She didn't want her Senshi to suffer anymore. She didn't want anyone to suffer anymore. No… she didn't want to end free will of the universe, sometimes the creatures choose to suffer themselves, but she wanted to end the suffering caused by Fate and Destiny. She was tired of it all. She wanted to make her own destiny. She wanted for the Dark Moon to make their own destiny. She wanted for the Senshi to live their life to the fullest. She wanted for Nehelenia to live. For Beryl. Endymion. Everyone…"

Chaos bit down a sob, that was breaking out once more, all the emotions that Sailor Moon felt the moment she jumped into the cauldron, the moment she chose to place Chaos inside of her.

_Please make my wish come true...make everything right._

"She didn't want even me to be alone anymore," added the black-haired woman with a fond voice, remembering how the warmth love of one Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity encompassed the whole soulless power of Chaos, with only will.

The moon queen sighed and Chaos finally looked back at the apparition woman in her hands; the queen smiled gently at Chaos; and for a split second Chaos felt the emotions of her host towards this woman overtake her. Chaos smiled at the queen.

'This is so much like my daughter. I always was a bit afraid for her. Ever since that time in the Cauldron. The Cauldron told me that my daughter was fated to be with darkness. Back then I didn't understand… but now I think I see it… it was not that she was fated to become evil, dark, the opposite of herself; but I think I understand it…' the fair ruler trailed off and Chaos impatiently interrupted her:

"What do you understand!? Please explain. I can't stay in this body any longer… I need to understand my own reason for existence, please. Moon Queen Selenity, please tell me," begged Chaos desperately, her red eyes softening and starting to flicker between ocean blue and red.

'Haaa, just like Serenity. Always impatient,' chided the moon queen, chuckling lightly, (and at that moment Chaos thought that everything **would **definitely be alright… because if the moon goddess smiled at it… then Fortuna would also be on their side). 'But this is something you will understand yourself. But I will give you the directions. I think, that now I understand… there is a myth:

About the two people, who created the universe,' the queen fell silent, letting Chaos think about the implication she made. Her words did not fall on deaf ears, as Chaos's eyes widened in shock. If what the queen implied was true, then Chaos and the future Cosmos were the original creators of the universe. Or… some part of them was.

"Can it be?" whispered Chaos in shock.

'There is the legend, that the world was created by a pair: a woman and a man. One of light and one of the darkness. They always change, who is of light and who is darkness, but the point stays the same. One of them was of creation… and the other one of destruction -' at this point the moon queen was interrupted once more.

"I was just thinking about it. That… I wish to protect Usagi. Destroying anything that needs to be built anew."

'Then… I am only happy and also very sad, that it is my daughter who will bear that responsibility. You see: the two first born beings created the stars, the other gods, constantly renewing and working on it. While the being of light loved everyone and sometimes was too forgiving, the being of darkness was the protector of light, the one who gave out punishment and destroyed the ones who were trying to oppose the balance. All was fine for a while. But nothing lasts forever. Some children gods of the light being were opposed to the thought that should they ever be judged wrong, faulty by the dark one, they would be destroyed. They didn't like that the being of light paid more heed to the darkness. Thus… they decided that they would get rid of darkness…'

In the silent and empty kingdom of the moon, the winds picked up and the moon queen glanced in alarm at Chaos whose eyes were glowing red. It seemed that understanding was dawning on Chaos.

'But as you know, light can't exist without darkness and darkness can't exist without light. So they created a poison. It would not kill the darkness. But it would separate the soul from the powers,' continued the fairy queen her face becoming serious. That face Chaos often saw on Usagi's face, when she, as Sailor Moon, had to collect all her will power and defeat the enemy. Chaos.

"And they created me," concluded Chaos grimly. The winds became now more violent, the air currents pushing the windows in the crystal tower room open; her black hair streaked the air as the winds violently ruffled them. At the moon queen's hesitant nod Chaos forced herself to calm down. It would not be good to break the Moon Castle, in anger at the truth behind the constant battles of the past.

'The light could not live without its counterpart. And the light fled to death too. But as it stands: light and darkness always follow each other. The soul of darkness was sent into never-ending cycles of rebirth. The power of darkness, Chaos was left free to roam. Without the reason to destroy, it began to destroy everything in sight, thus forcing the light, which was reborn in a never-ending cycle as well, to fight it every time. To protect the balance. This is… what I know…'

"The light… Usagi… I remember her many incarnations. I always searched out for her. Constantly wishing either to capture her and destroy everything. If this is true, then it all makes sense. Why no one of my hosts could hold me… why I always sought out Usagi… all this time I was searching for a Sailor Senshi, who was my true host… but in reality…"

'Yes… in reality… your true face is that of a man. And just as Serenity was always reborn as a woman, then your soul is also always reborn as a man. If the legend is true, then you are her complete opposite. In color, in sex, in attitude, in power. And her equal.'

There was an uncomfortable pause, as Selenity finished her tale and Chaos struggled to find the foreign words, that she would have to tell the moon queen. She was not used to it. But, after a small internal struggle, where her own being laughed and cried, clawed and raged, she suppressed a shudder and spoke those three words… _I thank you_

"I thank you. Fair queen of the moon… I think I understand more now. Don't worry for your daughter. She will soon be healed enough to grace the world with her presence once more. I promise you that," the moon queen seemed to be taken aback, by the kind words coming from the source of all her past enemies, the one who was at fault why her daughter killed herself in her past life.

'Chaos…' began Selenity, in a much more softer voice, that she spoke before, 'in truth… I also always wished to end the battles… I didn't understand why we couldn't all coexist peacefully. Why the darkness always came to fight…' she paused, flushing a bit (Usagi is just like her mother) 'I do hope that your… wish will come true… that everything will be alright…'

"Don't worry, dear moon queen. Should we fail, then everything will begin anew, and we shall try next time we meet. Should we succeed, then… Usagi will be glad to see you, touch you again," declared Chaos boldly, as she stood up, still cradling the sphere of light inside of which the image and the will of the last moon queen was situated.

'You will?' inquired Selenity, her eyes wide and hopeful and trusting. After an eon of loneliness in this computer… her soul and will would finally be united. And she would meet Usagi again.

"Yes… it is also Usagi's wish that you and the others should live free once more…" trailed Chaos off, beginning her path out of the Moon Castle and back to Earth where the conflict still ravished the planet.

'Could I hope?' came the soft question.

"We will put all our powers into that… to create a whole new world," gently assured Chaos, as she came to a halt at the entrance to the Castle. The wind caressed her long tresses, and she let go of the sphere. The apparition would not hold outside of the Moon Castle, so she would let Selenity wait here. The fairy queen gently floated down, as Chaos started to walk away from the twin marble doors.

'Then I will wait for the day you will come to me, both of you, in your true forms.'

Chaos stopped, and turned around. Selenity was smiling.

_We all will be happy…

* * *

_

In the pitch black darkness of the shadow realm a purple-violet-red-orange sphere of energy sped past the currents and masses of the shadows and its inhabitants.

"How much more?" shouted Mars, as the heavy currents of Shadows sped past their little group. The shadows were harshly ripping at her own power, but the Shadow Masters didn't show anything: it seemed that this realm didn't particularly welcome the Senshi of the Stars. She gripped tighter Seto's hand, as another powerful surge of energy tried to rip them apart.

"Not much…" replied Seto, his eyes set on a dot far away.

"The Shadows are trying to subdue our star powers, please navigate faster," shouted Venus over the howls of the shadows to Atem. The red eyed pharaoh cast her a worried glance, and then looked at the other Senshi who looked pretty much worn up as Venus was.

"Alright. Seto, Malik, ready?" he said.

"Yes, let's do it," came the synchronous reply from the brown-haired CEO and the blonde Egyptian.

"One, two, three. Push all your powers into this!" shouted Atemu, and on his command his tow comrades pushed their Shadow powers into navigating the Shadow Realm quicker. They sped up and Mars shrieked, as a rather sharp hit from the shadows collided with them. But the arrived.

FLASH!

* * *

_**Cairo, Egypt**_

_**Museum of Antiquities**_

They arrived in the dark hall in the cellar of the Museum of Antiquities, in Cairo, Egypt. The Sailor Senshi were slightly baffled that Isis, the guardian of the Millennium Tauk, was already present waited for them. But Atem thought that it was to be expected from the one with the power to see near future and past. But it was her eyes that troubled him. Her expression was a frantic one, and immediately Malik rushed to her.

"What is it? Is Chaos already here?" he ranted on quickly, pulling his older sister behind him, looking around warily. But Isis placed a calming hand on his shoulder, as she spoke:

"No," her voice faltered, "but… Shadi… I fear we might be late."

"Shadi, what is it with that old coot?" demanded Malik. It was obvious that Malik still harbored some dislike towards the guardian, who had confused him with his cryptic remarks earlier.

"They went after him first," spoke Isis deadpanned.

It all made sense. Saturn gasped in shock behind him.

"Pluto… she must have seen that we would come here, so they picked the easier target," frantically shouted Mercury, grabbing once more Malik's hand. Mars took her place beside Seto, and Saturn stood beside him, as they once more arranged their teleport-shadow walk formation.

"We must hurry, pharaoh," exclaimed Venus, grabbing his other hand.

"Isis-san, please stand in the center," spoke Mercury gently guiding the older woman to the center of their formation. Once everyone was back on their places. They started again.

FLASH!

* * *

_**Egypt**_

_**Unknown location in the valley of the pharaoh's, unknown tomb**_

"Have you found it, my love?" asked Sailor Neptune softly, as Sailor Uranus came out of the tomb. The fight with Shadi had been short, the man was too stubborn to let them through, nor did he give them the Items. In fact, she almost believed that the man had angered them on purpose. The three combined attack where so powerful that it instantly vaporized the man.

_And I think he smiled at us…_

"No… the goddamn priest hid it with shadow powers," exclaimed Sailor Uranus angrily, kicking a pot standing at the entrance away. The water in the pot spilt on the sand, hissing as it evaporated under the hot desert sun.

"Then should we request Mariku here?" asked Sailor Pluto frowning. The lemure Senshi were still searching for the Items, but so far with no success. Their best bet would be to get Mariku here, since he was more familiar with the Shadow powers.

There was a cough behind them and the three Outer Solar System Senshi whirled around, brandishing their weapons, ready to strike out.

"I am already here, Chaos saw your failure," spoke the newcomer. It was only Mariku, who seemed rather smug. Uranus frowned at him, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"And she let you leave her side, cute lapdog?" she bit out meanly, smirking smugly at the blonde spiky haired Egyptian. His lavender eyes narrowed in anger at her reply.

"Watch it! I will not hesitate to strike you down," he snarled, going towards the tomb pushing past the Senshi.

"Right… we know very well you are the weakest of them all, you are not even a real star," continued Uranus with her taunts. It was a well known fact that after Serenity told them about Mariku, she did not like the man anymore. She never really accepted Endymion completely, since no one was good enough for her little kitten, the princess. But at least he was real. When Serenity told them that he was a being created from the madness of Malik, the real him, she considered him no longer their equal. Because he was born of madness.

"Shut up! You failed at retrieving Shadi's items anyways," shouted Mariku, as he whirled around to look at the sandy-haired soldier of the winds. His eyes were dark and around him the Shadow Realm was pulsing.

"But we will always be closer to Serenity," spoke Neptune softly, but beneath the soft façade was the pride of being one of Serenity's loved ones. The ones, she wished to be safe. The chosen ones.

"She is not Serenity, she is Chaos…" muttered Mariku under his breath, his head tilted down, as the power around him pulsed more.

"Hmph, believe whatever you want," said Neptune off-handedly, flipping a lock of teal hair over her shoulder.

"But don't you feel it?" inquired Pluto.

"The deterioration in your body?" finished Uranus with a smirk.

"Do you honestly think anyone can touch Chaos, and not be stained?" spoke Neptune.

The power around Mariku died down, as he stared at the three Senshi clueless of their insinuation. Not wishing to disappoint Chaos, he ignored the need to rip and tear at the proud and arrogant Outer Solar System Senshi and turned around, entering the tomb.

The search wasn't long, with his Shadow Powers, he easily found the room, cloaked from other beings.

_Ah, here it is._

"This way," he mentioned nonchalantly to the three Senshi who were following him. And as he entered the room, he cursed. That goddamn guardian did it again. He always interfered with his plans.

"What is that?" asked Neptune, as she stared at the large stone coffin, with the engravery, exact for the Millennium Puzzle to fit it, in the center of its chest. If Mariku was right, then only the Puzzle could open the sealed coffin. That was the law.

"That goddamn guardian actually sealed the Items so that only the puzzle can open it," he snarled, smashing his fist against the wall, small shards of stone grinding into his fist. But all was not bad. He could get back at the pharaoh.

"So, we just need to wait for the pharaoh to come here, to pick up Shadi, and ambush him and take his item away." At his words the other Senshi frowned at him.

"Serenity ordered not to get in fight with him," chided Pluto, summoned a dome around the coffin.

"Whatever," muttered Mariku. The Senshi were so close-minded. Couldn't they see, that if they could corner the pharaoh and Saturn, and Isis would probably also with them, that they would finally have everything to make Chaos's world come true.

"Already disobeying? Bad, bad little lapdog." It was Uranus, who spoke these cruel dogs.

"I said shut up!" shouted Mariku, rushing at the soldier of winds, the Rod unsheathed, and the blade aimed at Uranus's throat. But the fast Senshi, just did a flip forward, over him, landing behind him. She chuckled lowly.

"Can't even hit me…"

The blonde Egyptian turned around, ready to have another go at the sandy-haired warrior, but it was Pluto's staff that blocked his way. He snorted and turned to Pluto, who instead of the ever arrogant expression wore a serious one. And… dare he say it… was actually looking at him with worry?

"Mariku, listen, just get out now. Surrender the Rod and get out of here now," she spoke quickly, as if begging him to follow her advice.

"What, you want me to betray the woman I love?" demanded the blond in surprise and shock. Preposterous.

"Is she really the woman you love, or is it just her darkness that is alluring you?" inquired the time Senshi. Her words froze Mariku, as he struggled to find the answer.

"I…" she was right in a way, it was always something that called in her to him. Was it love? Or was it the darkness? The alluring song of death?

"Mariku, if you stay, within a week you shall die. If you leave now you will be able to live maybe a couple years more," spoke Neptune frantically. He looked over to Uranus, who for once didn't wear that loathing frown on her face, who also looked… compassionate.

"What do you mean?" he asked, falling back a bit and sheathing his Rod, as he stared at them inquiringly. But his question was not answered, as the pharaoh, the thief king, the priest and three Sailor Senshi came into the same room, they were at. Pluto quickly waved her staff, and the coffin disappeared to some unknown place, which only she and Chaos knew.

"There you are! Where is Shadi?" demanded the pharaoh angrily.

"He … he has been taken care of," spoke Neptune with a sweet smile on her face.

"How could you? So heartless! We are the Senshi of justice!" exclaimed the Senshi of Venus, shocked at the blatant show of cruelty from the elegant and gentle Senshi of the Ocean.

"Yes, we know," it was all the Uranus sad, as she brandished her sword and came to stand beside her lover.

"But…" the small Senshi of Saturn still had that same betrayed look in her eyes, as she stared at the two, who were so close to her. In fact… there were almost tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"But we killed Shadi? Well… who says you always know everything. And nothing stays the same…" spoke Pluto harshly, slamming her staff down.

"That doesn't excuse you! Besides, you are on Chaos's side," shouted Mars angrily, the bow forming in her hands.

"No, we are on Serenity's side," came the gentle reply from Neptune, who looked down, her eyes sad and for a moment, it seemed as if the teal haired woman repented, but then she looked up, with even more determination in her eyes. Ready to meet the other accusation from her ex-teammates.

"That is not Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan is kind and loves everyone," shouted Venus desperately.

'_And she even loves the darkness…'_

"I will stop you!" stated the pharaoh firmly, starting the summoning of the shadows. But Mariku had enough. He had still his questions to be answered. And also, during this word fight, there was one person who was silent, and not glaring at anyone. It was his hikari. Malik. He was just looking at him with that same betrayed look. Unable to cope with it anymore, Mariku decided to have his questions finally answered.

"Now, shut up for just one fucking second, pharaoh!" he growled, turning back to the three Senshi on Chaos's side. The group fell silent, as they observed him warily.

"Now… we can resume our talk, which was so rudely interrupted by these failures," he said, he cast a critical glance at Pluto and Neptune, and repeated his question: "What do you mean, that within a week I could die?"

"You should ask Serenity yourself. But all in all, you may be dark, but you are not the darkness. You will never be dark enough! You are not even a real star." it was Uranus who answered his question. Well… it didn't answer his question. But it certainly seemed so to Uranus, as she waited for a reply from him.

"And that is the reason?!" the blonde shouted in irritation.

"Then I will become dark enough!" he proclaimed angrily.

"What is going on? Mariku, why?" even if Malik spoke it quietly. But he heard it all. His resolve wavered for a split second, but only for that second. Because then he turned around and unleashed his fury, setting free all shadow powers, ready to wipe out those that oppose his queen.

"Because… I exist for Chaos," he concluded, leisurely stretching out his arm and firing the surge of shadow energy, just as Pluto, Uranus and Neptune also fired their attack.

"Chronos Typhoon!"

"Space Turbulence!"

"Submarine Violin Tide!"

The four attacks collided and the tomb crumbled upon them all. As the dust settled down, they were all floating above the collapsed dome. The Inner Sailor Senshi and Saturn were not seen anywhere, nor were the other Shadow Rulers. Mariku smirked, they were weak. Uranus had no more rights to call him not a true master of the shadow realm.

"Mars! Flame Sniper!" came the angry howl from behind, the next second a flaming arrow pierced his shoulder, sending him flying into the cold hard and unforgiving ground, where… his hikari awaited him. But it was not compassion and forgiveness that was on his hikari's face. It was righteous anger. His hikari held a card in his hand, and Mariku knew would come, as he braced himself.

"Attack!" was the quiet order, and he was hit by an attack, from the monster Malik summoned from the Shadow Realm. He lost his consciousness, the moment he hit the ground.

_I failed you…_

"Jupiter! Oak Evolution!"

"Venus! Wink Chain Sword!"

The two attacks collided as they dashed towards the three outer Senshi, but the trio, jumped in separate direction avoiding the attack altogether.

"What do we do?" asked Uranus, as she sprinted towards the inner Senshi and Mariku, who was knocked out.

"Follow Serenity's orders. Retrieve Mariku and get out of here!" shouted Pluto, her eyes glowed, another attack, a combined attack from Bakura and Saturn was coming in.

"Garnet Orb!" hissed the green-haired woman, twirling her staff in fornt of her forming a protective maroon shield. As soon as the attack stopped Neptune jumped up from behind her, the dome of water already held in her hand:

"Deep Submerge!" the dome flew towards their opponents and grew in size. Uranus sped alongside within, at the speed of the wind, just as their opponents scrambled to sides so as not to get hit, Uranus dived in, retrived Mariku, just from the incoming attack, and teleported out. Quickly followed by Pluto and Neptune.

"Damn it… Shadi… the Items… we failed…" whispered Atemu brokenly, as he slid to his knees.

* * *

'_You look just like him…'_

'_And you look just like her…'_

'_Yet not the same…'_

'_I am Usagi.'_

'_I know. I am Yugi.'_

'_Nice to meet you Yugi-kun. I like you star. It's so warm and soothing.'_

'_But aren't you just the same?'_

'_No, I am not. I am … lost…'_

'_Then find yourself.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because many people will die.'_

'_They deserve it.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because they kill so many living beings on Earth.'_

'_But don't you think it's a bit too harsh?'_

'_I… I don't know…'_

'_If you hear the Earth, don't you hear the humanity… maybe… instead of killing them you can help them?'_

'_I don't know…'_

'_There are millions in poverty that need help too. There are millions that need basic food or water, yet they don't have it. There are millions of children without parents… do you hate children too?'_

'_Children?'_

'_Yes…'_

'_But… there are children who torture animals, because they learn cruelty from their parents…'_

'_All of them?'_

'… _no'_

'_What about those who suffer because they believe something deemed wrong by the others? Why don't you hear their cries?'_

'_But…'_

'_Earth is important. But aren't we… humans… also part of it?'_

'_Yes… yes, you are.'_

'_You see…'_

'_I see it. But it still hurts. Each second…'_

'_So won't you awaken?'_

'_I can't. Not until Chaos is with me…'_

'_What about her?'_

'_Him… I think Chaos is a man. Even though Chaos looks like a woman…'_

'_What about him?'_

'_I cannot just let him suffer once more again, in that loneliness… we are all lonely stars…'_

'_I understand… my other self is also dark and lonely… I think sometimes he still needs me to be his other half…'_

'_Your other half… the one who looks like you?'_

'_Yes…'_

'_He's cruel…'_

'_He's not… he's just very dark and lonely, and he tries to protect what little pieces of himself, he has…'_

'_That's… sad… but I still don't like him…'_

'_I think you would…'_

'_We'll see…'_

'_So will you come back to stop this all…'_

'_I think… that even if I awoke… I wouldn't stop it all…'_

'_Why?'_

'_I don't remember…'

* * *

_

_**The Realm of Darkness**_

"Chaos… my love, tell me… will I die if I stay by your side?" whispered Mariku brokenly from his bed, peering up at the imposing clad in black female.

"Everybody dies sooner or later…" replied Chaos solemnly, her red eyes never changing from their glacial emotions.

"I knew it was a lie…" whispered the blond relieved that what the others told him, was a lie.

"What was a lie?" asked Chaos, running a hand through his thick hair, and Mariku reveled in the feelings from such a simple touch. His eyes closed in pleasure.

"That I will die in a week if I stay by your side…" he muttered.

"I see…" came the soft murmur from Chaos, he opened his eyes to look at her, but her expression was still emotionless. His heart fell. She was surely disappointed in him. He had to prove himself!

"Chaos… I want to prove myself to you. Give me more power, I will single-handedly retrieve the holder of the Ring and Isis, the holder of the Tauk," he sat up, coughing up some blood as he spoke those words heatedly. His eyes were delirious, but Mariku didn't mind the heat.

"Are you sure in your decision?" questioned Chaos softly.

"Yes."

"You have such a great wish to prove yourself to me?" she asked, cupping his face with her hands, and staring at him, with that ever unsettling face.

"Yes, I wish to become the true darkness, similar to you…" confessed Mariku, leaning forwards to kiss Chaos.

"Very well…" she spoke, and leaned in to another kiss, sending her dark power into his body. After a minute, Mariku's muscles began to spasm, as he fell down, crying in pain, his eyes clenched shut, the black lightning coursing through his body.

Chaos stood up and looked at him longingly. It would be a shame to loose him. But if he wished to useful, she would just grant his wish…

His wish to die for her…

'_I guess… we'll be saying goodbyes soon… Mariku-kun…'

* * *

_

**End Chapter 6

* * *

**

_**28/09/09 – **__Oh noes! Mariku will die? Three of the Millennium Items are in Chaos's hands. But what exactly are Chaos's intentions. And when will Usagi be back. Who is Chaos's true host? Who is the true owner of that power…_

**_Please review if you enjoyed it, your reviews make me happy._**


	8. VII: Damocles Sword

_**25/05/2010 – **__Well, hasn't been even a year since I last updated this story _

_02/06/2010 – I am an epic failure. I wrote out most of the chapters, yet I suppose I didn't save and I lost 8 pages of the story. Fail… now I have to rewrite.

* * *

_

_Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited and alerted the last chapter: __**TopazDragon, SarisYui **__(no, I think that Mariku is attracted to the power of Chaos, or sort of wants a family, but he doesn't understand it, since he's insane), __**Kochou-hime **__(thank you for your kind words), __**Sesshy Mistress **__(I didn't update soon… I'm a lazy bastard –pout-)

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

**D a m o c l e s S w o r d

* * *

**

_The world may end up under a Sword of Damocles on a tightrope over the abyss._

_~Andrei A. Gromyko

* * *

_

_Usagi-chan, once we had a life here on Earth and we all had a shared dream, but now it seems so far away and you, who had the brightest star of them all, are wrapped in an impenetrable darkness? Did we fail somewhere?_

The wind lightly caressed long golden tresses of Guardian Soldier Venus. Her azure blue eyes were fixed on the landscape of Tokyo. And for a moment it seemed her emotionless detached resolve faded. Because this time Chaos really waged a war on humanity.

In the distance loomed the Tokyo Tower, broken in half.

It had all began when they returned with Isis to Tokyo: lightning started ravaging cities tearing buildings apart, nuclear weapons all over the world exploded. There was a shortage of food everywhere. Chaos visited personally some world leaders she deemed unworthy. Russia was torn in another revolution, when Chaos decapitated their president and prime-minister, announcing them guilty of not paying enough attention to the real problems and the people, only serving the rich men and their own friends.

China was in disarray when Chaos burned the whole building of government, with the residing in it the General Secretary. Her words: they stopped the free evolution of his nation, holding them in an iron fist; he stopped her element from reigning. And that chaos was necessary for order to exist in the first place.

She lit up again the war between Israel and Palestine. Another war was escalating in the Caucasian region. Chaos did everything to wipe out the human race. And in stead of fallen cities, nature rose wild and free, sprouting and growing at an insane rate which was no doubt quickened by Chaos using Serenity's powers. Already green fauna and flora covered half of Tokyo: in the distance many vines were encircling the fallen Tokyo Tower, colorful flowers sprouting from them.

_I thought that we could still rescue you, that we had time to find a solution and free you… that I wouldn't have to open this letter Elios gave to me…_

Sailor Venus dejectedly glanced at the envelope she held in her hand. The week before, when Chaos started her war against humanity, as she murdered the president of USA, Elios arrived and gave her a letter.

'_Sailor Venus, I shall not give anyone else this letter, but only to you. You are the leader of the Serenity's guard, and it is your responsibility to decide whether all hope is lost and we must kill Serenity too, or not. If this letter falls into the hands of the others, they might destroy it too hastily, not believing the inevitability, or they might act too quickly on it, not believing that there still might be hope. So I leave the fate of the world and the fate of Serenity in your hands…'_

_Why does it have to be me?_

Sailor Venus glared at the offending letter with all the hate she could muster. But she had no choice anymore? Didn't she? If she didn't choose the world over her friendship with Usagi then there would be no world to return, even if they managed to save their princess. They didn't know where Chaos was, they didn't know when she would strike next, if she would come at all. She always came unexpectedly, or sent her minions to do the dirty jobs.

Mercury and Seto could find no leads towards Chaos's location. And no matter how much Isis, Rei and Hotaru tried to search for any energy traces of their enemy, they couldn't track them. And no matter how far Atemu and Bakura went into the realm of the darkness, they never met Serenity's impostor.

_It's cruel… forgive me Usagi-chan, but there won't be anyone left alive except us soon…_

She tore the letter open and quickly skimmed through its contents. As she was skimming Venus felt a familiar presence teleport in behind her.

_Elios…_

"Does it really exist?" she murmured raising her head and staring ahead without any emotions. She had to stay strong. She was second in command to Serenity and Endymion, and if both were incapacitated then she had to make choices.

_I must do it. You surely understand… right?_

"Yes, Princess Venus. The Godslayer really exists. Zeus is expecting you and your team to arrive soon, so that he may hand the weapon over to you." She could hear the pain in his voice, each word was laced with carefully concealed pain. But Elios couldn't fool her, because she was the same. They tried to stay strong: he had to stay strong since the prince of earth was no where to be found and she had to make the decision if the moon princess was… on the enemy's side.

"Well then, I shall call a meeting. Shall you be attending, Priest Elios?" she spoke with a blank face and a cold voice. From the corner of her eyes she noticed Elios looking sympathetically at her and nodding submissively. Surely… they would share the same pain. He, of the one who brought the knowledge and death, and she, of the one who decided upon it.

"Yes, Princess Venus. Of course I shall. In the meanwhile I will transport the Arc from Elysion to Princess Mars's temple," the white-haired priest paused for a moment and then carefully, as if weighing each of his words, added, "Until then, your majesty." Elios bowed and flickered twice before fading away leaving slightly noticeable shimmer of golden sparks in his stead.

_Don't call me your majesty. I will not take up the mantle of leadership once this over. I will…I… I'll follow Usagi-chan… no matter where, even should it be death…_

Sailor Venus fell to her knees as her shoulders started to shake in silent sobs. Her gloved hands gathered dirt, as she gripped the earth and finally she let out an echoing cry, letting her tears freely flow.

_I don't want to be the one who decides that we have to kill you. I want to return to that time when we all had our dreams and looked towards the bright future. I want to have another milkshake with you, Usagi-chan. I want to drool at the boys and skip school._

_I don't want this… I don't…_

The Guardian Soldier of Venus spent there another half and hour crying out all her sorrow and despair. Then the stood up, wiped away her tears and willed the dirt to vanish from her Senshi uniform and took off toward Hikawa Jinja in large, prideful steps.

_I have to look proud. I can't appear indecisive, for the others, for the humanity which Usagi loved so dearly.

* * *

_

"I wish this would be not your fate," whispered a tall woman to her companion. The woman wore a long black dress hugging her curves, yet a mantle hid them, flowing down from her shoulders. Her long black hair with green highlights barely swept the marble floor of the hall the pair resided in. Her companion sighed ever so lightly and turned towards the window from which the radiant shine of the sky, so different from the one in the mortal realm, illuminated his regal features. Dark-blue eyes were so unlike his consort's magenta colored orbs, and his face, although youthful, contrasted with his white hair and beard, which from a second glance, still were in harmony.

"I sealed my fate, the day I decided to overthrow The Father, akin to Cronus who raised his hand against my brother, and akin to Cronus's children who waged war against their father," replied solemnly the man, "Ananke, I cherished every eon we spent together. But as Cronus paid his price, so shall I."

Ananke, the goddess on inevitability, sighed quietly, as she sat down into an elaborate throne, "I know, Chronos. It was the fate of Cronus to be overthrown by Zeus, when he overthrew his father. And I knew the moment that you considered killing The Destroyer, that it shall be the fate of one of your children to kill you as well. The destiny has set its wheels in motion, and soon there will be no one left, except them."

"I know. I wish, I had listened to you back then in Chrysalis Castle. Not even the gods were meant to live forever. Everything has a beginning and end. And we are no different. But what will happen to the world?"

Ananke closed her eyes, "I don't know," she murmured, a lone tear escaped her closed eyes, and for the last time, Chronos hugged his consort, wiping the lone tear away from her cheek. Soft lips met and when Ananke opened her eyes, Father Time was gone.

* * *

Dusk had started its short reign when the Sailor Senshi and Shadow Masters had gathered for the urgent meeting Sailor Venus had called. Everyone was bordering on the verge of fatigue, as they had spent all their time searching for a loophole, a solution to their problems. And then there also was the fact, that all of them were worried for their mortal families. Well, maybe except Bakura, Atemu cast a quick glance at him contemplating his judgment, but even he could hold some sympathy towards his hikari.

Atemu himself barely had the attention to search the Shadow Realm for any point of connection and ask the darkness for help. He was always worried about his own hikari, Yugi. It always bothered him, that during the time he was away, something may happen to Yugi. And it wasn't even Chaos's threat over the whole world that made him worry for Yugi, it were the other people. They were in despair, the times were horrible and in horrible times horrible tendencies arose in humans.

_We must defeat the emissary of evil… for Yugi, Ryou, Jounoochi, Honda, Anzu, Grandpa, Mokuba… for everyone…_

They were all seated in the small room, around the low table, and were waiting patiently for the one who called this meeting. The door slid open and Atemu turned to see Sailor Venus entering with a white-haired golden-eyed male. For a moment he tensed, but then he snuck a quick glance around and noted the recognition on the faces of the Sailor Senshi and relaxed a bit. Apparently it was someone of their allies.

As the two sat down at the head of the table they meeting commenced.

"Sailor Senshi and Shadow Masters, this is Elios, the guardian of Elysion, the center of the Earth, the realm of the dreams. He is our ally from the times of our previous enemy, Queen Nehelenia." The golden-eyed male, who was now identified, nodded at everyone briefly. Their eyes met for a moment, and for a second Atemu thought that he had met this man before, and for a second he believed that he saw a flash of recognition in Elios's eyes as well, but then the notion was gone and Atemu pushed the lingering feeling of doubt away.

_What is there to doubt?_

"I have called this meeting, since Elios had brought a message from Olympus, the realm of hellenical gods. They decided that Chaos has wreaked havoc for too long on Earth, and since Sailor Moon is no incapacitated, they decided to provide us the means to kill Chaos." Silence covered the room and everyone stared at Sailor Venus, whether it was relief, shock or hurt.

_Just don't break your promise to protect the Earth now, Sailor Senshi… _

"Kill Usagi-chan?" whispered Sailor Mars, tears gathering in her eyes, as her frame started to shake lightly. Sailor Venus lowered her eyes and for a moment Atemu pitied the blonde who tried to appear so strong on the outside. And it seemed as if a boulder had been lifted from his shoulders, if they could kill Chaos, then the world could still be saved and Yugi-kun and his friends would be safe.

_Just don't break down, please… we need to save the world…_

"Sailor Mars, please hold yourself together. We searched all over and we found no way to reach Sailor Moon. As much as it hurts me to say, Sailor Moon is gone and it is our duty to protect everything Sailor Moon protected before. Namely, the earth. If we continue to search for a way to free Sailor Moon, even if we have a way to kill Chaos, at the cost of Usagi's life, by the time we may find it there will be no earth to return to!" spoke Sailor Venus looking hard at Sailor Mars, who turned away her face in shame and was it slight… disgust?

_Don't hate Sailor Venus. She is right… the world and all its people are far to precious to be brought as a sacrifice for a princess, who wouldn't want to be the lone survivor in a ruined world…_

"Please continue, Sailor Venus," spoke up Atemu, "I agree with you. If we do not stop Chaos now, then there will be no home left." For a moment red and blue clashed, and a silent thank-you passed from her to him, Venus continued with her speech.

_Don't worry… I'll support… I understand… sometimes we need to sacrifice something really precious to us…_

"Zeus demands that we are to enter Olympus as soon as possible to retrieve the Godslayer. It stands as it is, Chaos is a god. We must fight a god with the weapon that would kill a god," at that point Bakura interrupted the blonde, asking the question that was nagging at the back of the head of every Shadow Master.

"Why would the gods call upon you?"

"To explain that, I must explain to you our ancestry. All of us in one way or another were descended from gods. Most of us are half-goddesses but some are full-blooded goddesses, even though we reside in this realm as the result of the Moira judgment of fate," Sailor Venus raised her hand towards Mars, "She is the daughter of god of war Ares and the first queen of Mars, pleiade Asterope. Since the ruling queen had left back to her realm, she is now Queen of Mars, with two of my half-sisters at her service, Sailor Senshi in training, Phobos and Deimos. She is a half-goddess" Sailor Mars frowned, yet she said nothing. Sailor Venus motioned at Sailor Mercury next.

_You truly have the power of a star, blessed by direct ancestry of gods… if we had met in my previous life, I'm sure your princess would have helped us to overcome the darkness that loomed over my kingdom…_

"Mercury is the grand-daughter of Hermes, the god of wit, medicine, oracles and thieves, and naiad of Aegle, she is quarter goddess and is Crown Princess of Mercury, soon to be queen. She is the patron of medicine and wit, and her element of water comes from her grand-mother."

"Thieves? Now that's my kind of woman," joked the white-haired tomb robber, as he scooted over to Mercury, languidly placing an arm around her shoulders, making the blue haired girl flush from embarrassment.

"Granddaughter of Hera and Zeus," spoke Jupiter lowly, as she raised Bakura's hand and threw it off of Mercury, who quickly nodded to the brunette, "my mother was also the goddess Flora, and my elements are nature, lightning and power. Thus I am sort of a half-goddess."

"Spoilsport. That's what you are," mumbled Bakura, moving away to sit next to Atemu. Atemu groaned inwardly.

_Now the thief will bother me._

"Sailor Saturn, my mother was the daughter of Hades and Persephone, gods of underworld, and my father was Thanatos. Although Hades is the patron of Pluto alongside with Chronos, I have not inherited any of his power, instead my power comes from by grand-grandfather, Cronus, the titan who slay his father Uranus. I am a full-fledged goddess, death, ruin, silence and birth are my elements," spoke Saturn quietly, twirling her fingers across the designs on the staff of her glaive.

"And I am the daughter of Aphrodite and Zeus, a goddess. Love, passion are my elements. Sailor Neptune is the grand-daughter of Poseidon, the god of the seas and his wife Amphitrite, the warrior of oceans. Sailor Uranus is the inheritor of Uranus's, god of sky, powers. She is the daughter of Oceanus and first queen of Uranus. Uranus was the father of Oceanus, and his powers now reside in Uranus. She is a half-goddess. And Pluto, daughter of Chronos and Ananke, one of the first gods beside Uranus and Gaea, she is the guardian of time and the gates to the underworld, since she was chosen by Hades as the guardian soldier of his planet, she received the Garnet Rod and the powers over the dead."

"Thus you all bear direct connections to your gods, not more than two generation further," confirmed Seto. "But why now?" Atemu noted that his priest was slightly distrustful of the arising situation. "Why did they not foresee it?"

"Even their fate is decided by Moiras, my older half-sisters by father. They are the goddesses of fate, who govern over the destiny of the hellenical kin. They were allowed to interfere only now."

At Sailor Venus's words Seto seemed to relax, as he absorbed the information.

"The Godslayer, the sword Zeus will provide is the sword used to destroy Chaos many eons before our birth. It is said that Chaos was all-powerful when the gods of all kins decided to kill the Destroyer. Thus with everyone's help Hephaestus crafted a sword in which the powers of the three gods, who overthrew Cronus, the one who killed his father Uranus, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades combined their powers. And Chronos, Father Time, the brother of Uranus, was chosen to kill Chaos…

* * *

"And so you chose to murder your own Father, to gain the sole attention of the Mother," the words fell like knives into Chronos's heart. His favorite daughter no longer asked him for help, no longer loved her parents. She had turned away from him. She was so like her mother, sharing the same dark skin, magenta eyes and dark green hair. She stood more than twenty feet away from him, her own father, under one of the last remaining columns of the Temple of Artemis in Ephesus.

_I hate you father… How could you be the one to have started this hated cycle of fate and destiny which were decided to by us…_

"Adrasteia, I do not ask for your forgiveness," he muttered and the next moment the Time Staff, he himself had crafted for her, his daughter, who was chosen to be in the court of Queen Serenity and then her daughter, Princess Serenity, had met his face. The strike was reinforced with his daughter's divine power, and the ancient god was forced backwards, sliding ten feet away.

_Don't call me that, father, not now or never. I am Sailor Pluto, as my title was given to me by Queen Serenity, I am Setsuna Meiou, the person who lived on this earth, and was given the chance to not be lonely anymore, by Serenity-hime…_

"My name is Setsuna Meiou, I no longer desire to be called by the name you gave me. Not now… now that we know of the past, I can't forgive you and can't allow you to exist no more. I shall take your powers and give them back to Chaos and Serenity when they shall decide to make the world a better place."

_Even if it kills me… I will help Serenity any way I can…

* * *

_

"The Godslayer shredded Chaos into tiny pieces and the gods hoped he would never return, but alas, the darkness was not meant to be destroyed by the light, even if the sword could kill gods," as Elios spoke, the Sailor Senshi looked at him in surprise.

"But only the gods or their descendants can wield the sword," argued Sailor Jupiter.

"Not this time. The moiras have spoken, it shall be Atemu who will wield the sword, for he is also of darkness and he can reach into it to destroy the darkness's heart," said Elios.

_Me? Do I really have to take such a responsibility up again?_

And then all eyes turned to Atemu, who flinched lightly under everyone's gazes. For a moment he hesitated, but as he glanced at the Sailor Senshi, he knew it: they could never strike down their princess. Finally Atemu nodded accepting this responsibility with a heavy heart.

_I know… I understand… you would never be able to strike down your dear friend, I don't think I could strike down Yugi even if on that depended the life of the whole Earth… so let me bear this pain for you…_

"Besides, you might waver when the time comes to strike Chaos down, because she bears the face of your princess," noted Bakura, not minding the glare of Sailor Mars.

"And unless Atemu, who is himself of godly descend from the Netjeru, does it, then the Godslayer shall only rip Chaos apart, for him to reform eons later. Our precious princess would have been sacrificed for naught then," spoke Venus with a calm look upon her features, and inwardly Atemu applauded the blonde for holding up her mask for so long. Out of all of the Sailor Senshi she seemed to be the only one, who had accepted Serenity's fate at their hands. Sailor Mercury was fidgeting and it seemed as if she could start crying any moment. Sailor Mars was glaring at everyone, with hate in her eyes Atemu had never seen in one before. Sailor Jupiter was rude and more reserved than usually, and Sailor Saturn just stayed quiet, since Sailor Venus explained the purpose of the Godslayer.

_Just don't break down…

* * *

_

"Good bye, father," whispered Pluto, as she lowered the bottom of her staff into her father's dying body. The staff glowed as he absorbed the new power from Chronos, and Sailor Pluto felt strange, as if she was riding on top a huge energy wave.

_I can feel it… the flow of time…_

As the emotional high passed, she blinked and looked around. Raising her hand and motioning it slightly, she noticed how everything around in her froze in time. She stretched out her senses.

_I can see the past… I see his memories. Father… how cruel you were… but didn't you know… life and death must exist together… light and darkness… you thought you were gods… but you were just as fallible as we are…

* * *

_

"Then so shall it be. Please retrieve the Godslayer. I accept the fate of carrying your burden. Even though you shall bring me the weapon, with which I shall slay Serenity and Chaos, but it will be my hands that will be stained with her blood," spoke Atemu.

"How cruel!" spat out Mars.

She ran out of the meeting immediately and Saturn mutely followed her.

_Sailor Mars, please understand, there is no other choice, the humanity is on the verge of extinction… few more pushes from Chaos… and it will be the end of the world…_

"Why must it be this way!" shouted Jupiter slamming her fist against the table and storming out. Only Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus remained.

"Excuse me, I shall try to talk to Saturn and Mars," spoke Seto calmly. Atemu turned to him calmly gazing at the priest. There was something akin to sympathy in his cobalt blue eyes and nodding to the remaining inside he left.

_I hope Seto can talk sense into them…_

"How shall we get there?" asked Sailor Mercury suddenly. "I mean, we cannot teleport to Olympus without the whole Sailor Senshi team, and we can't go there with you, the Shadow Masters," Mercury looked at Bakura and Atemu briefly, before continuing, "just as we wouldn't be able to get into the realm of their gods."

Yet Elios immediately replied, "I have taken care of that. You shall travel there when the night falls with the Arc, by the third hour of the night you shall arrive at Mount Kailas, where you can open the portal to Garden of Eternity, from whence you shall travel towards the Star of Olympus. It shall be a two days journey in the Garden. Do not stray and enter the right portal, or you shall be incinerated upon entering the realm of other gods."

He stood up, "I must leave back to Elysion. Venus shall operate the Arc, surely you remember it…"

Mercury's eyes glazed over with something akin to nostalgia, "The Arc in which Princess Serenity used to sneak away to Earth to see Endymion." And as Atemu turned to Venus he knew: her strong façade was crumbling.

_Was Serenity really that wonderful? Was she so precious that you have trouble choosing between the destruction of earth and her life?_

"Enough, Mercury! Please stop! I don't want to remind myself of those times. We all love, Usagi-chan. Even though she was a crybaby sometimes and lazy, but she was always there for us. And she always protected us, even if she had to risk her life. Do you think it was easy for me to make this decision? To accept their offer?"

She broke. The pharaoh couldn't step in, as Venus finally broke and started to cry in front of them, he felt her sadness.

_I see now…_

"She always brought so much joy and happiness into our life, and light, even brighter than the light of the White Moon, I also love Usagi-chan. And I had to make this decision, because… because Usagi-chan loves everyone," her shoulders were shaking from the sobs she emitted, her head hung low the bangs covering her eyes, and sparkling tears met their demise as dark blotches on her bright orange skirt.

_It's a pity I never met her… in this life or previous… maybe she could have lent some light to me and help me overcome my own fear of darkness… is this why you Sailor Senshi are not afraid of it and stand proud even when all is hopeless, even when crying in pain inside? Was her light so strong that you still carry it, even when she is gone?_

"We must do it!" shouted Venus, clutching her eyes shut. She froze, probably expecting some sort of angry reply, which would dissuade her, from Sailor Mercury. But as Atemubrought his eyes to the Senshi of Water he noted that the quiet girl was sitting there, frozen in shock, tears also streaming from her eyes. The pharaoh excused himself, Bakura following his lead and they left the room.

Outside the dusk was handing its reigns over to night and in the distance they could see another building burning.

"For once you had tact, tomb robber…" murmured Atemu.

"And for once you decided to be the one to hurt an innocent," replied Bakura. As Atemu twisted around to reply to Bakura, explain to him that he wouldn't hurt an innocent, but the thief had already faded into the Shadow Realm, leaving the red-eyed man alone with the cruel truth, that he indeed would have to sacrifice an innocent for the world.

_But… if I don't do it… then everyone shall die…

* * *

_

Chaos stood unmovable, staring out of its fortress, at the endless sea of stars, even as Mariku came announcing his plan to retrieve the Shadow Master with his newly granted power, when the Sailor Senshi shall leave far enough, at sunrise, to catch everyone off guard.

_Pointless… even if I have all the necessary instrument to change the world, how will I become whole when I don't know where to look? All these feelings and connection I feel to others are not my own, they are borrowed…_

Chaos still stood unmovable even as Sailor Pluto came announcing the death of Chronos, who had once separated Chaos from his body and soul. And only when the woman started to speaking of the past, did the being liven up.

"Queen Serenity's assumption has been confirmed by the memories of Chronos, which I received as I destroyed him. One family of gods became too jealous of the fact that the being of light paid more attention to the being of darkness, they didn't want to have their life ended by the will of the darkness, even though it was the breath of light which gave them life. They couldn't understand the nature of balance… by creating the Godslayer they murdered you in your own castle, effectively dividing the will and the soul of chaos. They intended to kill Chaos, but it was impossible, the plan backfired dividing you up."

_They will pay, gods or not… before reawakening Serenity, I shall destroy all gods…_

"But they didn't know that the scattering of Chaos, would also force Cosmos to die and be sent into an eternal cycle of rebirth, with no recollection of her past life and not wanting to remember the pain of having lost her counterpart, by the stupidity of their creations."

_Cosmos… but… wasn't she supposed to come forth in the future?_

"Your two correct titles were Cosmos and Chaos, though you were known by many other names and these were not your preferred, those are you true names. The Cosmos of the future wasn't complete, as weren't you. Chronos knew of this too… they knew each and every reincarnation of Cosmos… yet they decided to let her live a mortal life, since all the power was in their hands. The others god kins knew naught of this terrible treason. They thought that you two disappeared back into the beginning, to stay together both of you."

_So it was only them…_

"At first the hellenical kin lamented the loss of Cosmos, until they saw the opportunities for free reign. Of course they watched Cosmos's reincarnations and the Moiras tried to influence the conditions of her life, until they found Serenity, a woman yet to be born to Selene, from a mortal. Thus they deemed it to be necessary to start the Silver Millennium in Cosmos's favorite quadrant of the galaxy, her favorite star system. The Sun System. The other gods also begat children with the advice from Moiraes to place them in future queen's of the moon court. Thus in less that 30 years a powerful monarchy and alliance were established in the Sun System. The only planet absent from the alliance was the Earth. Too many other kins loved that planet… and the gods made it a tradition for their children to keep themselves away from the 'barbaric earth', lest the other god families notice Cosmos's true disposition and start asking questions about Chaos."

"What do have from this? Do we know where my true soul is?" It was the first time Chaos spoke during the long monologue of Sailor Pluto.

"The traitors could not monitor the rebirth positions of your soul… but I believe that it must be on Earth, and I believe that surely it must be somehow connected to this whole situation. Nothing is accidental. I believe that through Usagi's wish in the cauldron, which pushed us all out of the cycle, where no real freedom existed, I think that someone else, whom we must know should have been pushed out from the cycle as well. Out from some destiny decreed by others. I believe that he is near, I believe that he must be one the Shadow Masters…"

_Where is my heart?_

"Explain!"

"The will of Cosmos is asleep deep within Serenity-hime. Yet her soul still shows the same kind of power her true self harbors. Your soul, the one from which you were separated, surely harbors the powers of darkness, he cannot be one of the simple mortals. Thus, I believe he is one of the Shadow Masters."

_Mariku better not kill anyone of them… I will have to warn him to bring all of them to me alive…_

"And one more thing… the Senshi left towards Olympus, the gods summoned them to get the Godslayer. The gods wish to repeat the terrible crime they committed eons ago… What would your orders be?"

_So they didn't learn their lesson yet?_

"We shall intercept them and stop the Senshi from retrieving the weapon. Prepare the portal to the Garden of Eternity."

"It will take time, but I suppose we will be able to catch up to them in the Garden of Eternity. We must… because surely we won't be able to enter Olympus in our current states. Shall I inform Uranus and Pluto?"

Chaos turned around and after some analyzing replied, "No… they will retrieve Mariku when he dies. Such a loyal follower deserves a proper farewell," for a moment Pluto froze but after a moment of consideration, the Senshi must have looked up Mariku, she nodded.

"I understand. Then I shall prepare the portal and in three hours we can leave…"

_I will not let the tragedy repeat itself anymore…

* * *

_

_The void was dark and there was no light source anywhere. Atemu was just floating around passively, not making any movements. He didn't want to make any motions, there was no one else here anyway. He was all alone. It was pointless to move if he was the only one there._

"_Are you real?" he suddenly heard a whisper from faraway. And for the first time in an eternity, he raised his head towards the voice._

"_Who is it?" he spoke for the first time and noted the difference between the other voice and his own. The other voice was so unlike his own, deep, husky voice, it was light, high-pitched and sounded pleasing to the ear. And in the far away distance, it seemed as if where the void ended he saw a bright light, which was rapidly approaching him._

_And from the darkness emerged a figure, so different from him. The figure had a slim waist and their chest was ample, the curves where tantalizing and she stopped in front of him. The moment the eyes Atemu met those of the newcomer, they knew: she was the light and he was the darkness, she was a woman and he was a man._

"_I am…" spoke the woman, yet it seemed as if she sunk into his endless red eyes, just as quickly as he sunk into her eyes of blue. Nothing else existed for them anymore._

Atemu turned in his sleep, his eyes quickly moving beneath closed eyelids.

_The events fast forwarded and they were in a castle not much different than the one Atemu lived in Kemet. The same white walls, straight architecture and elegant embroideries upon the walls. Though the only thing absent were the usual people and wild-life._

"_My love. Look here, it's a present for you, new life," he heard her whisper and as Atemu turned around to gaze at her face, the one he couldn't quite remember in this dream, but the moment he should have looked upon her, the dream sped up once more…_

The pharaoh groaned in his sleep and whispered feverishly, "I need to know…"

_Atemu traveled forth and back in the timeline of the dream, his heart constantly aching for this bizarre woman, until the last dream. He saw her laugh, her saw her cry, he saw her lying in his bed, but he never could make out her face. So many visions of her made him believe that she really existed. And the last dream came… horrible…_

_He was laying on the ground his eyes staring up and he felt as if he would never move again. He must have died or he may have been incapacitated, but it was the same woman beside him. She was in front of him, yet she was crying and her hands covered her face. Behind her stood a tall figure covered from head to toe in a black mantle._

"_My beloved… no… please… don't…" she sobbed, "please come back… no… don't leave me alone… I can't live without you…" she froze and then raised her face to the sky and screamed, "Chaos!" Then the scene changed and he saw her lying beside him, face turned away, and blood was covering her prone form.

* * *

_

And across the universe, another soul, though asleep deep within her body, governed by the will of Chaos, had the same dreams.

* * *

'_It is time… time we remembered everything…'_

'_We? Who are we?' inquired Usagi softly looking around in this endless void of darkness, where she resided, safely hidden away and protected by Chaos._

_A transparent apparition of herself appeared in front of her and for a moment Usagi thought that Chaos came to her once more, but the eyes were different. They were so familiar, it almost hurt…the eyes held the same pain and love she herself held within her soul._

'_I am you. And now that the fates of the world are unraveling, you can become whole once more, as you remember everything, none of which our previous incarnations could remember…'_

_And with that the dream-Usagi touched Usagi's forehead and Usagi was thrown into a kaleidoscope of memories._

_I start to remember now. I was always alone, always basking in the light in the beginning. And the endless white seemed to stretch forever and I though I was the only one. I had no name, no purpose; I was just floating in the light until I felt your pulse - the pulse of someone similar to me. I flew to it and met you… the one with the startling red eyes…and the moment our eyes met, we knew who we were and why were we here. Many eons we basked in our companionship and built a haven for only two of us, the Chrysalis Castle. But even then the soulless stone and marble were not enough._

_Until one day I came to you with a flower… thus life began… soon enough we noticed the spirit of the flower wasn't happy anymore and you asked the spirit, what was wrong, it spoke that it had lived a long and happy life, but now it was tired. And we knew that you had to end its life. So came the inevitability. Everything had life given to them by me and everything had their life taken by you. Soon enough we made the first immortals, who no doubt would be out companions for a long, long time, but one eon even their death would come. They made new worlds, around the stars I had created from the void of light, the void of darkness safely comforting them, and they created their own children as well, mortals. Some lived long, yet some creatures' life was nothing but a moment for us. And the mortals started to call our creations gods._

_From here the problems started. Every now and then you destroyed some of my creations, because they had outlived their destiny. We had divided the powers: I was the light, life, rebirth, hope, love, water and the sky, you were the darkness, death, destiny, hate, fire and the earth. Together we were whole, but our creations could not see it._

_That we too were here for a reason. And that it was for balance._

_I remember that day… when Chronos came… he caught you in your sleep… he stroke you the sword which hummed with the hellenical power. Oh… surely it was my fault, my love. After all, I cherished this kin too much, and gave them more freedom, because they created their worlds around my favorite star system. The bright star, which I called the sun, was so warm and the other planets were barren and empty until they came and populated eight of them. And then my favorite one… Earth, one of the last planets I had made in that galaxy, which had been exactly at the right spot, the distance from the burning star I had learned to calculate through error and mistakes before. I asked everyone to take care of that planet and breathed life into it. Since it was my first successfully placed planet, without the need of constant magic to sustain life on it all I needed was to breathe. And life began. We cherished the planet and came back to it regularly, watching as life slowly evolved. We even made the moon, which a humble goddess from the hellenians took care of._

_Perhaps we were far too long around them, allowing our creations to see us too up close. They decided that they were all-powerful and all-knowing and decided that there was no need for you to decide their fate, that their fate should be governed by someone of themselves._

_Perhaps they forgot that their own decisions made their length of existence. Perhaps they denied it. Perhaps I spoiled them too much, letting them bask in my light too often. Because it wasn't the Netjeru, nor the Maian, it weren't the prideful Asgardians or the stoic Tianxi, it was them who made the strike at my heart, you._

_Chronos, one of the first of the kin, stroke you down and I was screaming and crying, until I killed myself. How funny that now I see that I shall follow my beloveds even though suicide in any incarnation, and that it was fate that at the death of Endymion, whom I loved briefly, when I had forgotten you, I followed him. It is ironical that we were reborn exactly here, where the first mistake occurred._

_And it is ironical that here through the bloodlines of those who betrayed us both, rose the ones who are loyal to me._

_It's a pity we didn't meet in the thousands of our previous incarnations, it's a pity you were always divided from your will and our paths were never supposed to meet. But I guess at the Cauldron, a place so long made by me, the Guardian must have recognized me… and the stars must have interpreted my wish to be alright… so that every right and wrong would be undone…_

_Yes, I remember how the Guardian showed me the truth and begged and screamed and cried, as the your will, the power of Chaos absorbed into my body, I was too weak, and I hid inside here. And now your powers of fate are at work. I can no longer surface until you remember and rejoin with you will. I can no longer tell your will, who you are… I can no longer travel to you in my dream…_

_I miss you… It's ironical that the first time we met since your real death, that I shouted you and ran away disliking you… if only I wouldn't have been so scared and alone in the Cauldron, I could have come to you already…_

_But I guess this is my punishment for taking out the coward's way out when they split you in half…_

_I still miss you… my beloved…_

_My Chaos…_

_My darkness…_

_I wish to gaze into your red eyes, and touch your black and red silky hair that fell to your shoulders once more, to run my hands along the tips of the golden crown that belongs to you by the powers of the fire.

* * *

_

'_Atemu…'

* * *

_

The pain came suddenly awaking him from his sleep. As the darkness receded from his eyes, the sleep was gone the moment he gazed upon Mariku. The red shine from the rising sun which filtered through the window shades colored Mariku in blood.

_Or is it my blood upon his face?_

Atemu quickly willed the shadows around him appearing behind Mariku, who twisted around, still holding the Sennen Rod, licking the blood away from the dagger, he unsheathed from it. A sharp pain seared through Atemu's shoulder as he took a battle stance, a fleeting look at it confirmed his suspicion. Mariku had attacked him in his sleep

"Prepare for your defeat… pharaoh!" growled Mariku, the same insane smirk still etched upon his face. And Atemu had no choice but to push the still echoing voice in his head, which called his name back.

The insane man raised his hand and the ceiling collapsed on top of them.

* * *

The building shook violently and Isis jerked awake, her brother was already on his feet running towards the stairs that led up, jumping up Isis followed her brother. Yet as they moved up two floors, they couldn't advance anymore; the stairs were blocked by the collapsed upper floors.

"What is happening?" asked Malik frantically.

"Mariku," spoke a dark, deep voice. The siblings turned around just in time to see Bakura appear from the shadows. "Shadow walk to the upper levels, Seto is already there. Help him, while I search for the pharaoh." The thief was covered in blood and from many gashes upon him, that were still bleeding violently, it was obvious that the blood was his.

"Please note, that he has advanced in terms of power, be careful," he grunted and disappeared once more.

"Thank you… Bakura," whispered Isis summoning the shadows and motioning her brother to follow along.

* * *

As the Sailor Senshi arrived in the Garden of Eternity they were met by Apollo, waiting for them beside his ever shining chariot of gold.

"Lord Apollo?" whispered Sailor Mercury.

"Please hurry! Get on. We received word that Pluto and Chaos would soon be arriving here. We must get as soon as possible to Olympus were they will not be able to pass. My steeds are the fastest around, we might be able to evade them!" quickly blurted out the god of golden colors, who usually was collected and cheerful. His face was clouded by worry.

"Chaos? Pluto? Surely they won't be able to catch us, they'd have to move at the same speed," chided Saturn.

"Pluto killed Chronos, at the moment she has all the advantages of Father Time," spoke Apollo seriously. The new bit of information caused uproar amongst the Senshi, who quickly boarded the chariot. Distraught was claiming their minds.

* * *

The power was intoxicating, it was spread through every bit of his cell and for the first time the insane Shadow Master was sure of his victory.

_Pity I can't kill them…_

The loyal priest of the pharaoh was remembering his past quickly, but he was still way below his level. Mariku smirked and pointed his palm at the battered and torn priest: black lightning stroke from his palm in the direction of Seto, and the brunet quickly evaded the strike, having learned the hard way that Mariku had become more than what he was before.

_Dance, puppy, dance. Even if you jump around, it still won't save you._

The priest closed his eyes and behind him appeared the trio of his Blue Eyes White Dragons. A smirk crossed the sandy-haired man's lips. It was all for nothing anyways. These creatures were no match for him and his powers of darkness Chaos gifted to him. The enthralling hum of the power got louder and he released a shockwave from his whole body. The dark power leveled everything in its way and the trio of dragons was sent hurtling off from the skyscraper top level they were at. Seto was lying on the ground.

"Come back to me!" growled Seto from the place he lay at, extending his hands towards Mariku. The insane man chuckled at the meaningless motion the man made, until the Sennen Rod started glowing and disappeared from his hand.

_That bastard!_

The rod reappeared in the hands of Seto Kaiba, whose white coat slowly melted into his Egyptian outfit, his blue eyes darkening a few levels.

"You shall pay!" whispered the priest angrily.

"Alright, you can have your stupid rod. No matter. I will still get it back in a few moments," chuckled Mariku at his furious opponent. It didn't matter. Really. He had more power than all of them combined. And the insanity just made it better. He could really go all out. And he would prove it now. As Seth raised his own weapon, Mariku put both of his hands in front firing a powerful dark energy beam from his, the two energies met in the middle. Black lightning struggled with the deep purple energy from the Shadow Realm, but soon enough the black energy overpowered Seth's attack, incinerating the beam. Seth fell to his knees gasping from the back lashed power. Mariku fired another attack. This time, he would knock out the meddling moron, who came to intervene between his and pharaohs duel, for a very long time.

"Spiria! Protect!" shouted a strong voice. A rainbow shield appeared in front of Seth, a tall Shadow Monster pale in skin color, with two white wings phased in behind Seth, helping the man to stand up.

_Interfering even now, dearest sister?_

Twisting around he saw his hikari and their sister.

"We shall not let you win, Mariku!" announced his sister willfully, as her usual attire changed into something familiar.

_Isis… embracing your past?_

"Stop it! Please!" begged Malik.

_Stupid hikari, my only loyalty lie now to Chaos. You betrayed me last time, when we met…_

"Enough! We shall fight all together and defeat you, Mariku!"

_This voice… I hate you…_

Mariku turned his head and sure enough, the nasty tomb robber had rescued the pharaoh and they were also dressed akin to their past selves. Their bodies thrummed with power, but it didn't scare Mariku. He knew he would win.

"Well then, now that you are all gathered, this makes my mission easier," the insane yami broke out in laughter, black energy enveloped him forming a black armor.

"Let us dance!" whispered Bakura angrily and the powers so similar to each clashed together.

* * *

There was a bright green flash in the distance, and fear enveloped their hearts. The wind stroked their hair, Apollo was paying attention only to the golden star straight above them, heralding the way to Olympus.

"Chaos… Pluto, they are here," whispered Mercury as she furiously typed, calculating the speed of their enemies. Her face blanched and her sister in arms understood the situation. They would not make it.

"I shall go to them… to stall them…"

Everyone turned to Saturn, who had a serious expression: her lips were tightly closed and her violet eyes seemed almost to bear a metallic glint to them.

"You can't! They want to have you in their clutches!" exclaimed Venus, grabbing her comrade by her shoulder and shaking the shorter Senshi.

"I am the strongest of all of us. And I am also a full goddess. And they want to capture me. Surely I will provide a much better distraction than any of you," explained Saturn patiently.

Mercury and Venus nodded hesitantly, but it was Mars who furiously shouted at Sailor Saturn, "No! You can't go! I will go in your stead. And if necessary Jupiter can also go with me. You are our last weapon, if all fails you can drop the glaive! We can't risk you!"

Sailor Mars raised her head at Jupiter, who nodded reassuringly to the prideful fiery Senshi of fire.

"She is right. We should go," spoke Sailor Jupiter.

"No… Pluto has now the powers of Chronos. I am the one with the powers more closer to their level, and even I will be defeated. But this will give you enough time to get to Olympus. I am sure the gods will figure out, how to send you back, without having you pass through these Gardens and risk an ambush from them. I can erect a Silence Wall around us, as soon as they arrive. This will hold them back until they defeat me. You must get to Olympus before they catch up with you after that."

"But… Hotaru… I don't want to loose another friend," whispered Sailor Mars, "It is enough that Chaos has Pluto, Uranus and Neptune and most importantly Usagi-chan…"

The Senshi fell silent and only the sound of Apollo's steeds feet rhythmically meeting the earth filled the air. Mercury's computer beeped and she looked down.

"They will catch up in fifteen minutes, we will be at Olympus only in half an hour," she spoke, "Apollo. You are the god of enlightenment. Please provide your insight."

The golden haired god didn't even look back at them, only yelled at his steeds to go faster and then gritted out, "Just do, what you must!"

That was the cue for Sailor Saturn who leaped high and away from the speeding away chariot, sadly noting Sailor Mars reaching out to her, Venus and Mercury holding the Senshi of Fire from following her.

"Good luck, Saturn!" echoed Jupiter's yell over the vast Gardens of Eternity. And as Saturn looked up at the violet sky covered in many different stars, she started to count the seconds, awaiting the arrival of Serenity and Pluto. The wind ruffled her black hair lovingly and the golden and silver trees of eternity sang with the wind.

_Surely they are providing me some comfort, knowing of my soon to follow defeat at the hands of the two, who are so dear to me… surely, they are comforting me, knowing that I'll have to step up against Usagi-chan and Setsuna-mama…_

_I will not crumble… I can't…

* * *

_

"Poison Miasma!" yelled Mariku extending his fingers towards Bakura and Atemu. Black energy vines extended from his fingers, advancing at a great speed towards the duo, who leaped in two different directions. The energy whips met the ground and melted it down, emitting an ominous hiss.

"Diabound!"

"Dark Magician!"

The two powerful monsters appeared in a flash of purple light and floated down behind their owners.

"They're here…" whispered Saturn, raising her glaive she shouted, "Silence Wall Dome!" The violet stream of energy rose up high into the sky and grew into a violet impenetrable dome of energy. Two energy signatures stopped not more than forty feet away from her and Sailor Saturn didn't even have to look back to know who they were.

She turned to them and met their eyes.

_Pluto._

_Serenity._

The two women were dressed in black Sailor Senshi uniforms, both wielding their appropriate weapons.

"How noble of you, Saturn. But do you think you can stall us long enough?" chimed Chaos, imitation the cheerful voice of their princess.

_Disgusting…_

"I will just give my all then…" whispered Saturn gravely and put her glaive forwards, signaling them of her determination to fight them.

"Very well," spoke Pluto and the dark duo brandished their weapons too.

* * *

"Makyura! Attack!" the attack met Mariku's side suddenly and brought him much unexpected pain. He knew this monster. After all, he himself had used it when he was still part of Malik.

_You still betray me… even now…_

He turned to Malik, their similar eyes meeting. Neither would move as both stared at each other accusingly. "Blue Eyes White Dragon! Proton Blast!" Another attack met him from behind, aggravating and hurting the insane Shadow Master. Sandy strands fell into his eyes as he hunched over coughing. He stared at the ground in wonder, examining the shining droplets of bright red liquid.

_Is this really mine?_

The hum of the power suddenly took over and with glowing red eyes Mariku jerked to the left and stroke the Dark Magician above him, just a few seconds quicked than the Shadow Monster could cast his spell, Mariku's hand glowing with energy was within the monsters abdomen.

"Dark Magician!" "Mahaado!"

_Pharaoh and Isis… I will make you feel pain…

* * *

_

The glaive met the ground having missed its target Chaos, who sidestepped a moment earlier, her staff a black parody on the Moon Tier whooshed against the air, as she swung it with intent to have the weapon meet Sailor Saturn's body. But the younger woman leapt back …

… and straight into the arms of awaiting Sailor Pluto.

"Dead Scream!"

The attack collided with her back, sending her into the tree behind.

_Five minutes have passed… ten minutes more… at least ten minutes more…_

Saturn stood up staggering and shaking, the pain licked at her wounds and she hissed quietly, yet her eyes didn't loose the determination. She courageously met her opponent's gazes.

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Chaos stood in front of her. They were almost unharmed. But at least something shushed her aching pride. The cut she made on Chaos's face. And the burned left side of Pluto. That had been Silence Glaive Surprise.

* * *

Mariku's next two attacks had seriously injured Malik and Isis. So he had two less opponents to make note off. All this while, he was trying to hurtle attacks at Bakura, Atemu and Seth and hold up a shield from their own retaliations and their monsters' constant barrage of attacks.

A black from Bakura got through his defenses and the hum of power became even louder almost shutting out all the other noises from his battle. Red covered his vision and he started firing unending barrage of attacks all around. Seth quickly moved to the weak Isis and Malik erecting a shield around them.

After a while the attack stopped and Mariku phased to Bakura and Atemu engaging in an energy fight between them. The two held out pretty well, and the power inside of him reflected the attack from the monsters…

… and then the power whispered to attack the one who turned attention to his fallen comrades… Seth…

_Die…_

Mariku forgot all about Chaos's order to bring them all back alive. He was annoyed that they lived for so long and he wanted to make them die. To prove that he really was a star. That he was not fake, as Uranus called him.

He appeared behind Seth and time seemed to stop down for the others as his hand charged with lethal energy lowered on Seth. Atemu and Bakura would never make it there to stop him. Seth would not be able to erect a shield quickly enough.

_You will die!

* * *

_

Once more Saturn's back met painfully the ground. They had been going at it for a while, playing ping pong with her. Taunting and cruelly teasing her.

"Saturn, I am telling you, I am acting on the will of Serenity, if you step into our way, you are betraying your princess," chided Pluto, as she towered over her. The stars danced in Saturn's vision and she raised her head and whispered to Pluto.

"That is not my princess! My princess loves everyone! She wouldn't want anyone to suffer!" It was even painful to speak.

"Foolish child," whispered Chaos. For a fleeting moment Saturn believed she saw regret in the being's eyes, but it vanished as soon as it came.

_She can't feel regret…_

"Lower the shield, I don't want to hurt a fellow Senshi so much!" pleaded Pluto.

_I won't succumb to your lies! Traitor! Five minutes more… five minutes more and I can meet the blessed darkness which will take away my pain…_

"No!"

* * *

Mariku stared in wonder at the blood coating his hand, but it was not Seth's blood. It was the blood of a white-haired woman spread across Seth, as she covered his body from the lethal blow.

"Kisara…" whispered Seth, cradling the stranger in his hands. The stranger looked up at him and those bright blue eyes were familiar…

_Blue Eyes White Dragon…_

The power surge that came from Seth was sudden, yet it didn't surprise the sandy-haired man, he leapt back erecting a shield, the moment he felt the power buildup. Seth glowed with power even as he clutched the bleeding woman in his hands.

"Enough of this! I give you my power, pharaoh! Summon the Creator God of Light, Horakhty!" announced Seth.

_Foolish… my power is greater…_

The darkness licked away at his core… and hissed in agreement…

* * *

"Death!" started Saturn. She was gathering her power for this last strike.

"You will die!" shouted Chaos angrily.

"Reborn!" this was the second part of the incantation. The power around her was strong enough to keep those two away from stopping her. She started lowering her glaive.

_I will stop you even at the cost of my life…_

"Revolution!" the glaive was millimeters away from the ground.

"Time Stop!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

The time stopped before Saturn could lower her glaive.

* * *

The light was bright as the wielder of the collected power of the three Shadow Monster gods arrived. Mariku shielded his eyes.

_I will win…_

He didn't note the distraught gazes from his opponents. He only gathered the power and shoved it forwards, just as the other Shadow Masters lent their collected power to Atemu for the final attack.

_All or nothing…_

He didn't note the blood pouring from the numerous cuts he received. He didn't pay attention to the burning pain within his head. He was only distraught when his power started to dwindle and the darkness seemed to laugh eerily within his conscience. His attack was easily overpowered by Atemu's attack and the insane master was swept away with the blast wave, landing on his back against the debris, the force of the blow dragging his back, cutting it apart, across the stones.

He looked up and saw the navy and teal shoes of his two allies. He barely felt the pain and the touch of Uranus' hands as she lifted him and the two receded into the growling dark portal behind them. He barely registered the sadness and sympathy in Sailor Neptune's eyes. He couldn't feel a thing.

He only heard the hum of the power.

* * *

"Mariku died…" spoke Chaos suddenly coming to a stop. She and Pluto were following the Senshi, carrying Saturn along with them.

"The Senshi entered the portal," spoke Pluto.

_And we were so close… very well… let the Senshi have the weapon… I will be on my guard…only those of the hellenians can wield the weapon…and I am not stupid to let them near me… there are other ways to retrieve the shadow masters…_

"We shall return," replied Chaos and Sailor Pluto nodded to her, setting down the unconscious Sailor Saturn and beginning her work on weaving a portal to their base.

* * *

The four Guardian Senshi gravely stared at the portal behind them. They had made it in time and they knew what it meant. It meant that Saturn was in the enemy's hands.

"We lost another one," whispered Mercury dejectedly.

"Don't loose hope. It is important that you have arrived and can retrieve the Godslayer," replied Apollo.

"But what use is it? Surely Chaos knows of the plan already and will be on her guard. It must have been Pluto who warned her," bit back Sailor Mars angrily. A hand met her shoulder and her violet orbs met the unwavering emerald eyes of Sailor Jupiter.

"We shall thin of that when we get there," she replied.

"We should go," spoke Venus and Apollo nodded to her and started going up the seemingly endless steps, up to the dwelling place of the gods.

And as Sailor Mars hesitantly followed her friends, she couldn't help but to dislike the gods. Their dwelling place was beautiful. Birds sang. Everyone was calm and collected. They were living in peace, while everyone in the realm of the living suffered.

_Hypocrites… they are just scared that Chaos will destroy them too…_

The peaceful landscape of Olympus, the warm breeze and the glowing stars did not ease her mind.

_Perhaps…I am on the wrong side…_

But she wouldn't speak this out. She couldn't… she wouldn't admit to them that she was the weakest link… the one that would go to Chaos, if she really was Usagi…

_Are we doing the right thing?

* * *

_

"You were loyal to me. You loved me, and I lied to you, pretending to love you too."

The torches provided dim light to the hall made of dark marble where four women stood in front of a black coffin bearing the body of their dead ally. For once in his life, he wore a really peaceful expression.

"It was necessary for us to meet. For me to grow to cherish those loyal to me. For me… to loose some of my insanity and give it to you to harbor. You carried the hate and insanity for me and the power killed you."

Chaos walked towards the fallen warrior.

"After I become myself again and after Serenity becomes herself again, I promise you, we will give you a real star. You will become a real person. You will have a loving family. You will no longer be a shadowy reflection of your hikari. No longer will you be hated. And we promise you… you will find your happiness…"

The silver-haired Senshi placed down a candle beside his coffin and her fellow Senshi followed her lead.

"Forgive me, my cruel words, let you become complete in the future," the proud Sailor Senshi of Uranus placed her candle and left without any other world.

"May we meet again under better circumstances," whispered Neptune as she placed her candle beside Uranus's.

Pluto wordlessly set her candle alongside with the others. And as she and her princess left the coffin was enveloped by a large quartz crystal, the room started vanishing and only stars and the darkness remained.

The Senshi of Time and Senshi of the Moon silently watched as Mariku's coffin floated away into the vast space.

_Good bye…

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 7

* * *

**

_**04/06/2010 – **__It took me two days to return the chapter to the state it was, and one more morning to finish the important events in this chapter. So, let's see what we have, two more chapters left plus an epilogue. Please review and tell me what you think._


	9. VIII: For All Eternity

_**07/07/2010 – **__Woah, I wrote it. Welcome to the eighth chapter of Wish, and I am glad to announce that after this chapter there will be one more chapter, and an epilogue.

* * *

_

_Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited and alerted the last chapter: __**CrimsonZero **__(thank you for the kind words), __**Sesshy's Mistress **__(here's some more of the great way to end your day before you pass out), __**Saris Yui **__(well, soon you will know), __**angel313 **__(thank you).

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

**F o r A l l E t e r n i t y

* * *

**

_With what a deep devotedness of woe  
I wept thy absence - o'er and o'er again  
Thinking of thee, still thee, till thought grew pain,  
And memory, like a drop that, night and day,  
Falls cold and ceaseless, wore my heart away!  
~__**Thomas Moore**_

* * *

The palace of Zeus was magnificent even in these dire times and Sailor Mars's unease only grew, as she thought that no one should be living so carefree when others on Earth were suffering. No sign of battle was present in the dwelling of gods. The numerous nymphs and naiads they were passing, gave them pointed blank guarded gazes, which only upset Mars even more. Something was not right here. The twin golden doors, with a sign of a lightning opened and there sat Hera and Zeus. Their robes were pristine white with many golden ornaments.

"Welcome, Sailor Senshi of Four Guardian Deities. I am glad that you have not defected to the dark side, yet. Yet, it pains me that we meet under such dire circumstances," spoke Zeus in a sorrowful tone, but if he may have fooled his daughter and his granddaughter, the Senshi of Mars wouldn't be deceived, she saw the apathy in his eyes. She saw that he didn't care for their inner turmoil, and most of all he didn't care for the granddaughter of Selene, he didn't care that another of his kin would die. He only cared for himself.

_'Hypocrites… you say you feel our pain…but you don't…you're just scared that after finishing with Earth Chaos will destroy you.'_

"Grandfather…" whispered Sailor Jupiter, something lighting up in her eyes as she shifted her gaze from Hera to Zeus. And Sailor Mars felt the need to run away from here, couldn't they see it? Couldn't they? They were lying to them with condescending smiles on their faces.

"You have grown to be a marvelous young lady, Lady Jupiter," spoke Hera in a pleasant voice, she wanted to say something more, but Zeus held up his hand with a stern expression, and his wife closed her mouth.

"Now, Hera, please bring me the sword, we don't have much time to waste," he said something flashing in his eyes, and if Mars's hunch was right, it was not something good. It was something malevolent, something cunning. Her skin felt as if it was being scorched, something was definitely not right.

"Yes, my lord," replied Hera, bowing her head and shuffling out of the throne room and soon returning with a sword made as if of pure black metal, with several ornaments and strange symbols carved upon its blade.

"This is the Godsword. The sword with which Chaos was first defeated. Yet, this sword must be wielded by the one of the darkness," spoke Zeus as he carefully took the sword which was handed to him by Hera, he held it up in front of him critically overlooking the weapon.

'_Treachery… I feel it… no… don't believe him…'_

Her senses were burning and she just knew that something wasn't right, but nobody else saw it. So who was right and who was insane. Was it them who were insane and didn't see the lie or was it her mind playing tricks on her, trying to excuse her own one weakness – that she couldn't… wouldn't condone this course of action. Because she was too cowardly to live with Usagi.

"Yes, we know, we have chosen Atemu," replied Venus reluctantly to the rulers of gods.

"Atemu?" inquired Zeus suddenly, something akin to shock running across his features. Her violet eyes narrowed at him as the feeling that something must more dreadful was at work here was only confirmed by her sixth sense each moment.

"Namonaki Pharaoh," supplied Mercury, "He is the owner of the Millennium Puzzle, the beloved one of the shadows."

"The one without a name?" a smirk crossed Zeus's face, and for a second a vision of something terrible entered Sailor Mars's mind, yet the meaning of it fleetingly escaped her comprehension.

"Something wrong?" she bit out angrily, waiting for Zeus's explanation. Yet he didn't pay any attention to her as a smile, which he no doubt wanted to look pleasant and happy appeared on his face. But she saw the truth, she saw that the smile was one of malevolence and glee.

"No…" he spoke, still smiling with that fake smile, "everything is in perfect order. I think you have chosen well." He beckoned Venus to come and retrieve the sword, which the deceived Senshi of Love did.

"Ananke will provide you the means to travel back. Summon her to me," he spoke hastily. Hera nodded and left the room for a couple of minutes, and even on her face Mars noted the traces of satisfaction. No… she was sure of it… they were not there to aid the world… they would gain something… and…

'… _we will loose Serenity…'_

"You called for me?" the dark and whispery shook Sailor Mars out of her reverie. The voice was so much like Setsuna's. The other guardians were also shaken, as they carefully turned to look at the newcomer. For a second Mars could have sword that she had seen Princess Pluto, but after a second observation, she noted that there were differences. This was Sailor Pluto's mother. The goddess of inevitability.

"Yes… send the Sailor Sesnhi of Four Guardian Deities back to their world. Provide them a safe path and avoid the interference of your _daughter._ It is enough that she has killed Chronos." Ananka nodded at Zeus's words, lowering her eyes when he spoke of her daughter.

"Yes, my lord," the words rolled off sweetly, but she hid something too.

"Let's go, Sailor Senshi."

Her comrades followed Ananke, with her, Sailor Mars, trailing behind them, trying to comprehend the vision. She had seen the vision of a crystal palace with two inhabitants. One a man with straight black hair that faded into blood red tips. On his head was a crown of gold with nine tips and his eyes were the color of blood. On his side was a woman with shining silver hair, a golden veil covering her hair and eyes the color of the blue skies. She knew those eyes. She knew.

'_Usagi-chan…'_

As they arrived into a circular room with a pedestal in the center, Ananke started muttering something and at the wave of her hand a portal opened on top of it. Her comrades wasted no time thanking Ananke and promptly leaving, no doubt eager to stop the chaos on Earth, but Sailor Mars's inner disorder had caused her to hesitate and it that moment Anake decided to speak: "The things fated to happen are happening, the wheels of time have been set in motion eons ago."

Her violet eyes looked up sharply to stare in distrust at the magenta eyed woman, who was just a slightly older and differently colored version of Sailor Pluto. She was right, the goddess knew something, she had to find out.

"Lady Ananke, do you mean to tell us that Serenity's death was preordained? But what about the future that we saw?" Mars carefully inquired. She couldn't give out just now that she was suspecting this whole ordeal. The gods had never helped them before, so why all of a sudden this?

"The future which you saw was a lie. And no Serenity shall never die. She cannot die. But… your death and our deaths were preordained." Ananke spoke solemnly, yet in her voice Sailor Mars couldn't find any hint of lie and Ananke didn't seem to mind that ccording to her words, death would come to her as well. But Mars wouldn't risk being exposed, if there was still a chance to save Usagi…

"We won't win?" asked Sailor Mars, trying to hide her inner confusion and disarray.

"That's not what I said…" the goddess trailed off, looking down.

"Then what do you mean?" snapped Sailor Mars, this sneaking around the most important issue in the world was getting on her nerves.

"I want you tell me that you really should choose whom to trust," Sailor Mars stared in shock at the woman. Did she just… did she just confirm that there was something else at game with the gods?

"Alright…" muttered the brunette breathily. She was just turning to leave when Ananke called her again.

"Sailor Mars."

"Yes, Ananke-sama?"

"You feel it too?" their eyes met for a moment and Mars understood, that Ananke knew, but still she decided to play the role of the ignorant one.

"What?"

"The truth… you doubt yourself. And you doubt you are making the right choice."

"Yes…" admitted hesitantly the Senshi of Fire. Ananke walked closer to her and in a compassionate voice told her: "Do not be scared, if you wish to go to the other side, you may – the end will be the same anyways."

'_Go to the other side? Join with chaos and give up on Usagi? You too are a liar!'_

Fury was slowly taking over Sailor Mars. She had to leave now, else she did something to the goddess, who was just as treacherous as the other gods. No, Sailor Mars would find another way.

"How dare you suggest that?" shouted Sailor Mars at her companion.

"I am only voicing what your own heart wants. You want to join Serenity," replied Ananke with no hint of doubt. This sent Mars reeling back.

'_Liar… I do not want this!'_

"That is not Serenity!" she argued back.

"Are you so sure about that?" a smile graced the goddesses lips, a smile which wasn't malevolent and deceiving as Zeus's smiles had been.

'_Am I now? Or am I lying to myself?' _Yes Sailor Mars cleared her head and glaring at Ananke spoke her final words, just before following the Sailor Senshi that had already left through the portal:

"Do not try to confuse me!"

'_Stop it… or I might really choose Serenity over the world…'

* * *

_

'_Wait… please… don't leave again… tell me your name!' but it was always for naught. The girl in his dreams came and left just as she wanted in his memories. But Atemu couldn't stand the fact that something was being his from him. He needed desperately to remember. He knew this feeling, just like when he was in the memory world and still couldn't remember his name. But he felt that it was crucial and that it would decide the fate of the world. The girl in the golden veil turned around her face remaining unseen to him, as if by magic._

_**I can't… tell you that which you do not want to accept…**_

'_What do you mean?' he spoke on confusion, walking towards the girl. The girl smiled, her mouth being the only part of her which he could make out and spoke again, although without moving her lips._

_**Let me just show you the light…**_

_The scenery of the forest, in which his dream tonight took place, changed to one of the space. He could see stars twinkling light-years away. And he could see stars twinkling out but being replaced by newer ones. The girl spread her hand and motioned to all the universe._

_**Do you see this? Do you see the shining stars? Each holds hope within its heart, but one day they will fall to their death… That is fate…**_

'_It doesn't have to happen…' muttered Atemu. He didn't want the darkness to take over. Something could be done to stop the darkness._

_**Then there would be just stagnation…**_

'_Stagnation…' muttered Atemu reminiscing his stay in the puzzle. He had just existed, he wished for death but it never came. He wished for life, but his has been wasted away. And when the ceremonial battle didn't end the way it was supposed to, he was thought he was stuck in the Millennium Puzzle until the end of the time. Until he heard in his prison that voice._

'Please let everything be alright…'

_And he lived once more. The stagnation came to an end and he was free. As if reading his mind the girl supplied:_

_**Yes… stagnation, like the one you had in that puzzle of yours… you never should have been there… your element is wild and without any stop**_

'_My element…' The shadows were surely wild. She was right. But were they really his element? Was he like Chaos in a way?_

_**What is your name?**_

'_Atemu…' replied Atemu firmly as he turned back to the girl, returning to what he always tried to do. Make out her face and remember._

_**Not that one. **__A light giggle was heard._

'_Yami Yugi…' now he was confused. What was she trying to get out him? He told her even his true name._

_**No, you are not that boys shadow… **__A frown graced her lips._

'_Yami…' whispered Atemu carefully._

_**Closer…**_

_The girl shimmered and Atemu always knew that this was the sign of her leaving his haunting dreams, but he didn't want her to leave. He couldn't have her leaving yet._

'_Don't leave…' begged the pharaoh desperately reaching out to the mysterious girl._

_**I cannot visit you anymore… I am too awakening and soon we will cry in joy although the separation will be unavoidable. **_

'_I don't want to separate… please tell me your name…' he was begging. Begging. He never begged before, but now he had to. He wanted to know. Somehow, he knew that everything would be alright, if he just remembered._

_**Alright… but you will not remember it when you wake up…**_

_The girl hesitantly floated over to him and raised the veil and to Atemu's eyes her face was finally visible. He saw her before. He had seen her face twisted in anger; he had seen her face with the endless love and sorrow written upon her face. She was Serenity._

_**I am known here as Usagi Tsukino.**_

'_Chaos!' he bit out in shock but to his surprise Serenity leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. As she pulled away teasingly, a cunning smirk crossing her lips, she waved her finger as if trying to say that this was nor right, and her voice gently and tantalizingly whispered in reply to him…_

_**No. That would be you…

* * *

**_

_The soft sound of steps felt to her like thunder in this silent prison in her own mind. Usagi whirled around and before her stood her beloved. No… she was wrong… this boy had much softer eyes and face. It was Yugi, the boy who once accidentally was pulled into her dreams._

'_You again…' breathed out the blonde, wondering how anyone could have reached out to her, if she even couldn't reach out to her love. _

'_Hello again, Usagi-san.' The boy spoke gently and politely. Usagi smiled at him remembering their previous conversation, that Atemu wasn't that bad as she thought and he had been right. He wasn't so bad. No… he was… he was her beloved._

'_I agree with you now, your counterpart is not as bad as I thought he was…' supplied Usagi smiling sorrowfully, tears beginning to form in her eyes, as she thought about that lost chance to see her beloved and make amends with him._

'_Usagi-san…' Yugi's eyes softened as he walked closer to her placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the girl._

'_How ironic, that the only time I could meet him before becoming unreachable I fought him and left without looking inside his heart…' bit out Usagi the tears now feely streaming down her pale cheeks._

'_It was meant to be.'_

'_Why?' asked Usagi sobbing as she looked Yugi in the eyes, desperately trying to find some reason for her pain, for her own mistakes._

'_To start anew. I wasn't quite truthful with you,' The words fell like stones and Usagi stared at Yugi in distrust, 'I knew who you two were ever since the end of Battle City.'_

_The name was unknown to Usagi: 'Battle City?'_

'_Two years ago,' spoke Yugi his eyes now shameful._

'_You knew?' exclaimed Usagi in disbelief. How could he know and not tell any of them. This had been before Galaxia arrived. If they had known, then this loneliness could have ended when Galaxia had just arrived._

'_I did. But I couldn't tell. I just couldn't. Back then when I touched the Tauk I saw the events that connected us all to this point.'_

_He… he didn't tell anyone. How cruel… so much suffering, Usagi bit back a sob, as her pain came back to her full force, with a hint of betrayal. She thought this boy was truthful and compassionate. She knew he had to be. But he wasn't?_

'_But why? You could have spared us the pain… I could have accepted the truth in the cauldron,' spoke Usagi bitterly, trying to wipe away the tears, not show her weakness to this liar._

'_You wouldn't have believed me. Would you have believed back at that state that you were one of the two creators?' spoke Yugi vehemently. His sudden anger and frustration stopped Usagi's tears as she stared at him. _

'_Would you have believed that your true love had been Chaos?' He had a point. Would she have beleieved during the Death Busters that her love was the source of all their enemies._

'_Would something have changed?' His voice was desperate and Usagi smiled. Even with her memories fully returned, even with all her wisdom and age. She was still a child and she needed another child to snap her out of her hysterics and self-loathing._

'_I guess not…' she muttered a shameful flush rising to her cheeks._

'_Besides… in the end you both will make the right decisions…' Yugi hugged her tightly and for a second Usagi believed him, but her confidence dwindled once more as another insecurity came to the surface._

'_But what if… there is more to know… what if this will repeat all as it did with Endymion, when we were both forced into something we barely remembered?' She still remembered how she got her memories of Endymion. Did they really love each other at some point? Love each other for being Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino, and not Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Yet Yugi pulled away._

'_Do you honestly believe that?' their eyes met and Usagi knew that she couldn't lie to herself. Even if they have met again without the memories, they would still love each other._

'_No… I don't…'_

_Yugi smiled brilliantly at her and her spirits rose at his carefree smile, his body started to shimmer, and Usagi knew that the boy was leaving: 'Then please keep on shining… my time is running short… through great sacrifice a new world will arise…' his words were barely heard and only part of them, as he was already half-transparent fading in and fading out of her own mind prison… 'and in the light' the mere fragments of his words did not give her the full warning of the future, 'you will meet,' but she got the general meaning, 'all of us', everything would… 'happy,' be alright. The boy faded away finally._

'_Happy… I hope we will be happy this time…' spoke Usagi as she looked up in the sky, which was never changing in her mind prison Soon... she felt it... soon she would meet her beloved and for real.

* * *

_

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars stood guard in front of the stairs leading up to the shrine. They were the main hit team, if Chaos would send Phages or Sailor Senshi of Outer Planets to retrieve the Godsword, which no doubt scared the entity. So far nothing happened.

"Didn't you find it strange we were ushered so quickly out of the godrealm?" suddenly spoke Mars. She had to know whether anyone had seen the lie. Sailor Jupiter stared at her in wonder.

"What do you mean, Mars?"

"I'm just wondering… why was there only Hera and Zeus. Where were the others? Why wasn't Selene there?" gently pried Mars. Surely somebody must have noticed the deceit. She didn't dare to interrogate Sailor Mercury, fearing that the blue haired genius would see her through. Venus was so bent on the decision, which no doubt pained the blonde to death, that she didn't want to see the obvious truths.

"I don't know why the others weren't present at such a crucial turning point, but the haste in our meeting was probably dictated by Chaos!" answered Sailor Jupiter vehemently, firmly believing in her words. And for a second her conviction even passed over to Mars, causing doubt to resurface.

"I don't know…" mutter Sailor Mars, her eyes downcast. Yet, Sailor Jupiter slapped her back, earning a gasp from her, as she laughed and jokingly spoke: "Rei-chan, snap out of it, if I didn't know better, I would think that you were trying to go over to Chaos…" The emerald eyed Senshi laughed, but it was no joking matter for Sailor Mars.

"And if I were?" The laughter immediately ceased as Sailor Jupiter stared at Mars in something akin to mortification, as color started to fade away from her face.

"Rei-chan… surely you must be joking…" whispered the tall Senshi brokenly, taking a small, yet noticeable step back. Mars frowned, she couldn't show her doubt. She wasn't sure yet. No… not yet and smirking she replied good naturedly, hoping that her friend wouldn't notice the small white lie:

"Of course… of course I'm joking Ami… I would never be on the same side with the being that devoured Usagi-chan." Sailor Jupiter frowned and then replied angrily, although the previous shock being gone from her face:

"Don't joke like that. Saturn is out of our reach and maybe brainwashed too by now."

Sailor Mars was about to reply when suddenly a dark voice spoke behind them.

"Hello." The two Senshi jumped in surprise, turning around they saw Atemu and Bakura.

"Atemu!" exclaimed Rei angrily. "Bakura!" shouted Jupiter, attempting to slap the white-haired thief upside the head.

"Don't scare us like that," snapped Mars crossing her arms fuming silently. If the circumstances had been less dire, perhaps the shadow masters would have laughed, and argued a bit back with her, just for sport, but this time around, Atemu went directly to business: "Was your mission a success?"

Sailor Jupiter looked down in shame: "Yes…" she shifted slightly, and Mars turned away too, trying not to show her tears to the two shadow masters, "but we lost Saturn."

"What?" exclaimed Bakura angrily, Sailor Mars turned her head to look at the thief. In his eyes rage was burning. _'Strange…' _Around him shadows were beginning to swirl, answering to their masters will.

"Bakura…" Atemu placed a hand on his shoulder, restraining the wild shadows.

"How could you?" he bit out, slamming his fist into the tree next to him.

"We had no chance… Saturn left on her own free will to battle against Chaos and Pluto," explained Mars, trying to explain their loss. She too was hurting over the loss of a friend.

"Brave little soldier…" whispered Bakura and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Jupiter.

'_Did you… did you perhaps like her, Bakura-san?' _Sailor Mars's eyes followed Bakura until he turned around the corner and was out of her vision.

"I … don't know… well…" stumbled the pharaoh over his words, clearly just as confused over Bakura's peculiar attitude.

"Ah, yes…" suddenly spoke Jupiter, remembering what she had to tell Atemu, "Venus is waiting for you. She will hand the sword over to you."

"Yes, you will strike down Usagi-chan." Sailor Mars glared at Atemu, and she did not bother to hide her dislike for him. No… for him accepting this course of action.

"No…" replied Atemu firmly.

"I will strike down Chaos!"

'_But… I can't choose right now…'_

"I know." Her words were a mere whisper as Sailor Mars walked away from guarding post, deciding that she needed some privacy. She needed time which was slowly but surely slipping away from her.

"Venus wants to speak with you, privately," were the last words of Jupiter she heard, before the rustling of the leaves by the wind, filled her ears and their words became naught but a mere whisper in the breeze.

* * *

The wind which usually comforted her was no longer providing her the peace. The sky was no longer the same blue color as her hair was and her heart was aching, as if a knife had been buried and twisted around in it. Soon they would do something, for which she would never forgive herself. Atemu had joined Venus and no doubt she had given him the godsword. Soon… soon they would kill Chaos and Usagi-chan along with it.

"Is there really no other way?" whispered Mercury desolately, clutching her palmtop computer tightly. She blinked away the tears.

"_Have you ever gone to the arcade?" chirped Usagi-san, the strange cheerful girl from her class. Ami blinked and shook her head, but instead of what usually her classmates would do (that is leave her alone and not bother with her), Usagi stared at her in surprise, grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the arcade._

"_This is the Sailor V game," spoke Usagi proudly, "it is really hard to beat!" A bright and cheerful smile was awarded to Ami, Usagi played the game scoring a nice score, all the while Ami stood and analyzed the game. When Usagi ran out of money Ami silently took the spot and started playing the game. All the while Usagi 'ooh'd and 'aah'd around her, while Ami effortlessly moved to the top spot._

"_Amazing, Mizuno-san, you're so cool!" exclaimed Usagi and Ami smiled gently. A pen fell out and Usagi whined that she too wanted a pen, banging on the gamemachine, another pen, pink in color fell out, as the owner of arcade angrily scolded Usagi for that. Ami let go for once and laughed._

"_You're so funny, Tsukino-san."_

_Usagi smiled and said to her, "Call me Usagi. Is it okay if I call you Ami-chan?" A strange heartwarming feeling entered her heart and Ami happily nodded to the blonde girl who managed in no time to make her feel special._

Usagi always made you feel as if you were the most precious person in the world. Her heart was so loving, that she could even love the villains, always with tears in her eyes eliminating them. Could her heart have reached out to Chaos and fallen to its deceit? Her palmtop computer beeped suddenly, alerting her that familiar faces were approaching.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, this time I won't be able to be on your side," whispered Ami, jumping down from the tree she was situated and running to the room where Atemu and Venus were at.

"Venus, Atem! The outers are here! They are here to retrieve the remaining items!" she shouted, as she slammed the sliding door open frantically.

"As if I will let them!" growled Atemu standing up and rushing outside. The trio ran to the stairs where Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars were in battle stances facing the three Outer Senshi. Mercury sighed in relief, at least they didn't manage to brainwash Saturn also. If Satunr had been brainwashed, they would stand no chance at all.

"Foolish, little soldiers, you think you can fight us at your level, or did you forget you were always weaker?" taunted Uranus, a hand on her hip, a haughty smirk stretched across her lips earning a growl from Jupiter and Atemu, but it was Jupiter who replied first.

"How dare you! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The tall brunette swirled in the air as the electrified leaves crashed all around the Outer Senshi, decimating a good part of the road, but missing the target as the trio elegantly dodged any advancing projectile.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" called out Mars from somewhere above. In the commotion and flashes she had leapt up and now fired an arrow straight at Neptune, who taking out her mirror reflected the arrow into a tree.

"Is that all you can do?" spoke Sailor Neptune, in the same pleasing voice she always used.

"What have you done to Saturn?" growled somebody from behind them. Their attention turned to the just arrived thief of ancient Egypt. His eyes were narrowed and glowing with dark power, his fists clenched by the sides.

"What is it? The thief fell in love with the princess?" taunted Sailor Pluto cruelly, earning an immediate reaction from Bakura.

"I am not in love!" he shouted, gathering dark energy in his hands, keeping his attention at Pluto, and not noting the gathering of energy in Neptune's hands, but Mercury noticed and just as the teal haired Senshi called out her attack alongside with Pluto, Mercury leaped beside Bakura, firing her own attack, to freeze Neptune's:

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The two attacks met forming an ice flower form explosion, and from behind both of the opposing water Senshi, Pluto and Bakura charged at each other, Pluto already calling out her attack, while Bakura formed multiple shadow energy spikes.

"Pluto Chronos Typhoon!" Yet Pluto's attack had been much more powerful and it slammed Bakura straight on, sending him crashing thought the chozuya at the start of sando.

"Bitch!" bit out Bakura spitting blood away as he lay. He tried to lean up, but Uranus was immediately by his side, her shoe by his neck.

"Stay silent… we have already Isis and Malik. It was foolish of you to try and hide them from us," gloated Sailor Uranus, no hint of mercy on her voice. "Submarine Reflection!" shouted Neptune sliding in front of Uranus, as Atmu threw a powerful blast at them, the two attacks met and cancelled each other out.

"Isis… Malik… no," whispered Atemu as his blood-red eyes glared at the outer Senshi.

"But you forgot about me! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack!" the words came from above, and only one person could speak it with that much pride, the blast came down upon Neptune and Uranus. Bakura erected a shield around him, Neptune side-rolled to avoid the impact with the powerful proton attack from the dragon, but Uranus was hit straight on. A scream of pain and the Senshi fell to the ground, Bakura quickly shadow moving to his allies.

"Uranus!" scream Neptune in distraught, but Uranus only groaned in pain, furious Neptune turned back to them and shouted angrily:

"You'll pay for this! Submarine Violin Tide!" A violin formed in her hands and everyone brased themselves, this attack was a tsunami. And sure enough soon as if summoned by the will of the Senshi of coeans, a large Tsunami formed behind her and slammed towards them

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!"

"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"

"Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

The four attacks met, yet the Senshi of Four Guardian Deities were outnumbered by the furious sea element. A white blast met the tsunami incinerating the water into vapor. Mercury uttered a quick tahnks to Seto, who nodded, but the next moment was slammed down from his dragon by Uranus's attack.

"I am not down yet!" growled Uranus though severely beaten, but standing bravely. She wiped blood away from her mouth and smirked.

"Give up, you're outnumbered!" growled Venus, charging towards her Wink Chain Sword in hand.

"Don't even hope for this, Sailor Venus," replied Pluto and parried her strike with a swing from her Time Key. The impact sent the outer Senshi and their opponents apart. The Outer Senshi shared a glance and started calling out their most powerful attacks.

"Uranus!" "Neptune!" "Pluto!"

But the Soldiers of Serenity's guard did not waste their time either as they called out their planets' names summoning help from their homes.

"Mars!" "Mercury!" "Jupiter!" "Venus!"

"Dark Magician of Chaos!" shouted Atemu and a strange feeling of remembrance crossed his mind, in a voice that was so familiar: _'Chaos…'_

"Makyura!" summoned Bakura his own monster.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!" ordered Seto for his most powerful monster to prepare the attack.

"Space Turbulence!" "Submarine Violin Tide!" "Chronos Typhoon!"

"Flame Sniper!" "Aqua Rhapsody!" "Oak Evolution!" "Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Attack!"

The attacks from shadow masters and the inner guardians met and formed a powerful energy wave, which without any problems decimated the attack from the talisman guardians, and continued its pathway to them. There was the sound of a powerful explosion and dust rose from the crater the attack formed. When it evaporated free beaten Sailor Senshi lay in there.

"Tell us the location of Chaos!" bit out Sailor Venus, as she walked over and placed a sword over Sailor Pluto's neck.

"Never!" bit back the green-haired woman.

"Traitors to Serenity!" shouted Jupiter angrily, as she also went over to the three fallen Sailor Senshi.

"You are the traitors!" exclaimed Neptune, laughing maniacally.

"If you think so!" growled Venus.

"Tell us!" spoke Mercury firmly, and only Mars stayed away from the whole ordeal alongside with the shadow masters.

"Never!" exclaimed Uranus courageous. For a moment everyone was silent, until Venus turned to Mercury and nodded to her, as if gesturing that it was her turn to speak with them: "Mercury…"

"Mercury Aqua Mirage."

Sailor Mars stared in mute horror as her friend attacked the ones who were also part of their team, freezing the lower halves of their bodies. Seto turned away in disgust, as the three Sailor Senshi screamed in pain.

"Tell us!" continued Venus with her demands.

"Torture us all you want. We won't betray Serenity!" shouted Uranus back at Venus, even through pain never giving in.

"You already betrayed her! What you are doing she would not condone!" replied Mercury vehemently.

'_No, this is not right… this can't be right' _Sailor Mars gripped her shoulders, as if trying to steady herself, not able to turn her eyes away from the scene as Sailor Jupiter went forth, to continue their interrogation.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The electricity charred their skins and tears fell from the eyes of Neptune, while Uranus and Pluto stoically endured the torture. A faint groan of pain emitted from Pluto when the current had passed and Mars could feel stream of tears make its way down her face.

'_This is not right… no… this is not the way of Sailor Senshi…'_

She would not work like that. This was not the way out. She balled her fists together as she made one life-changing decision. She would protect those three. This was not right. They couldn't be like Chaos. Softly speaking with closed eyes she summoned her planets powers, ready to beat off three off her friends in order to save the other three: "Mars…"

"Atemu!" Her eyes flew open and what she saw made her loose her resolution. Atemu was standing in front of the talisman guardians, his hands outstretched, as the shadows were consuming Mercury, Venus and Jupiter.

"Silly Sailor Senshi…" he cooed softly chuckling, with malevolence dripping from his words.

"No!" whispered Mars in shock.

"Did you honestly think that I… the lord of shadow realm would ignore the allure of darkness?" he continued his taunts.

"Pharaoh! What are you doing!" shouted Bakura angrily storming over to him.

"Silence, thief!" exclaimed Atemu, flicking his free hand toward Bakura, halting the thief in his tracks, as more shadows came from the ground, and encircled the tomb robber.

"No… are you out of your mind?" shouted Seto.

"I am not. I just realized the truth. You are all pathetic. This world deserves to meet its end."

Now she could not protect the Sailor Senshi of Outer Solar System. She would have to protect her comrades in arms.

"Mars Flame Sniper." The fiery arrow charged towards Atemu, and he released his hold on his captives, in order to shield himself from the fire senshi's attack. He smirked as the shadows effortlessly absorbed the attack and waved flirtingly to them:

"I will be back later, after I present this godsword as a token of loyalty to Chaos, along with saving her follower's lives."

The shadows engulfed the four forms and they were gone. Sailor Mars fell to her knees.

"How could he…" whispered Mercury in shock, tears falling from he eyes.

"This can't be happening…" whispered Bakura, "I am the evil guy here, not that stupid pharaoh…"

"We lost Malik and Isis and Atemu in the same day! How can it be? And we lost our last chance at killing Chaos!" shouted Jupiter angrily, slamming her fist into the pavement.

"Jupiter! Calm down!" shouted Venus, as she tried to stop her friend from beating the ground further, effectively harming her hands.

"There must be some hope left!" spoke Seto hopelessly looking at the others.

"There is none! You threw it out when you decided to kill Usagi! It must be the godsword! This must be about what Ananke was talking!" spoke Mars suddenly. Anger was getting again the better of her. But she would speak now. Because it didn't matter anymore.

"What?" whispered Venus in disbelief as she stared at the person she considered one of her best friends, the other one being Usagi. But Sailor Mars started laughing, a hollow and maniacal laugh, something insane lit up in her eyes, as the other Senshi shifted uncomfortably under her burning gaze, the air was heating up around her:

"And here I believed in our cause. We were all…" she continued her rant, but the moment Seto stroke a point at her neck, she felt so weak, so tired and as she was slipping away into unconsciousness, she muttered the last word: "wrong…"

"Seto!" Sailor Jupiter growled as she advanced to the taller man.

"She's out of it," explained Seto calmly, although beneath the cool exterior he was shaken himself, "We must rest. They will come back. Today. I can feel it." His gaze shifted to the sky with was the color of blood.

Bakura looked up at him. "You're right. Chaos will not wait any longer."

"Then we must rest," spoke Venus.

* * *

"Chaos," was the calm greeting Atemu gave the silver-haired lady as he was brought over by Pluto and the others to Chaos's stronghold.

"Atemu," nodded Chaos back with some sort of satisfaction upon her face.

"I have come here in order to swear my eternal loyalty to you," spoke Atemu firmly.

"What makes you think I will believe you?" asked Chaos smirking, as she leant back in her throne, crossing her legs. But Atemu just smirked in reply, and from within his shadows he pulled out the sword Chaos feared the most. "I present you the Godsword."

A smile crossed Chaos's face as she broke out in insane laughter, "Ahahahaha…" she spoke between her breath: "The last hope of the gods? How did you manage to steal it?"

Atemu smirked, so far everything was going good, if he shielded his true intentions, their plan would be successful, "I was planning on defecting all along. My element is darkness, for my name had been erased from the past since I had been the darkest of them all." But Chaos just stared at him distrusting, she waved her hand at Pluto who quickly nodded and closed her eyes, the Garden Orb on top of her weapon glowing softly. After a few moments, in which Atemu could see his whole life pass before him, if Pluto managed to get around his spells of secrecy the plan would be failed.

"He speaks the truth," he barely restrained the sigh of relief as Pluto spoke and Chaos finally smiled pleasantly at him.

"Delightful. What else, Atemu? Pluto may see your past, but she doesn't see your heart. Reach out to me, speak with me," she smiled and leaned towards him.

"This here," Atemu threw a bag at her, which she caught gracefully. She opened the bag and her eyes lit up in glee at the gold which was humming with power in that bad.

"The scale and the ankh…" spoke Atemu, and reluctantly taking off his own Sennen Item, he unclasped it and offered his most prized treasure to Chaos, "and the puzzle." He knelt down.

"Very well. Come forth and look at me," spoke Chaos softly standing up

"Yes, my lady," spoke Atemu submissively, as he walked towards the destroyer Senshi, with his head down he stood in front of her, but she gently reached toward his chin and forced him to look into her eyes. Her eyes of the most stunning blue color, which seemed to awaken something within him.

"Don't call me that," chided Chaos, "Here we are all equal. You have saved my Senshi, brought to me the sword that in the hands of a Sailor Senshi will be my downfall, you brought me two Items and you are offering your own also. I think you are worthy. But why do you think I am doing this?" she asked/

"Because the humans are not worthy…" supplied Atemu carefully, not knowing what exactly to say to that. As far as the Sailor Senshi of Outer Planets said, Chaos was doing it for the greater cause, and if judging by her other appearances, she was judging the world. Unmerciful goddess.

The satisfied smile upon her lips alerted him that he hit right on spot.

"Yes, they aren't. They hurt their own mother in the worst kind of way. Come with me…" a door appeared in front of her and she opened it, beckoning him to follow her.

"Serenity!" shouted Uranus anxiously.

"Uranus…" Chaos put up a hand, "you know my reasoning, he needs to know it too."

Sailor Uranus struggled to say something else, but when her partner placed a hand on her shoulder, the sandy-haired blonde relented.

"Let them go," spoke Neptune.

"It is destiny," said Pluto and Atemu followed Chaos into the strange doorway, wondering over the words of Sailor Pluto.

The arrived in a room with a giant bowl of water in the center, as Chaos strolled leisurely to the bowl, she waved her hand and thought the ripples an image of the planet Earth appeared in all her glory.

"Look here. What do you see?"

"The Earth?"

She waved her hand again and he saw a poverty stricken region in Africa, where the children half-naked and hungry, that their bones were sticking out, and tummies have been bloated from not eating for many days walked, barely staying alive. In their eyes nothing but grief and pain existed.

"What do you see here?"

"Poverty."

"Why?" her question rang out.

"Because the other humans only think of themselves." Chaos nodded and waved her hand once more.

"What do you see?"

He saw a large chunk of forest decimated by large horrendous machine, destroying many wildlife and exterminating the homes for many living creatures. The trees went away to feed the never-ending thirst for yellow press, cheap books and for fuel. There was just too much cut down. Too much.

"A forest which has been cut down without a great need other than to give more income to the rich ones of this world."

Her hand flew over the bowl once more and the image changed to that of a furfarm. Animals were caught or raised in horrible conditions, then cruel beaten to death, so as not to ruin the fur, some were skinned alive and only so that vain people could strut around in expensive furs, when they didn't even need it.

"What is here?"

"Animals sacrificed for the need of an industry of vanity."

"What about this?"

The image changed to a large industrial city, which was prosperous, yet exhumed many chemicals into the outlying world, ruining the nature, the waters, causing mutations and cancer not only in humans, but also in animals. Atemu frowned as he spoke:

"People who don't think they are part of this planet and thereby turned their back to her."

"What is this?"

He saw murderers, people who made money on other people sufferings, people who were angry and took it out on the planet on other humans. He saw people who didn't care for the suffering of their neighbors. And he saw people who were too lazy to care or do something to change the world for the better.

"All the sins of humanity. Greed. Hate. Anger. Apathy. Sloth. Everything adds up."

"What do you see here?"

The image now changed, and for a second the events of his life and what would have happened, if that strange compassionate voice didn't pull him out of the void. He saw his endless suffering and road, in the end where there would have been no reward and bitterly Atemu spoke:

"My destiny."

"What do you see here?"

Her hand touched the bowl and he saw a strange crystal city, were people were all youthful, all happy, there was no crime, no poverty, no pain, no grief and no death. But their eyes were empty. They didn't have freedom.

"A world where people lack free will."

"Who is happy here?" Once more Chaos touched the water and the image quickly shifted from one person to another, until coming to a stop by a familiar face. A face freamed by golden lock, with bright blue eyes. Although it seemed that her eyes were too brainwashed. Atemu thought for a moment and then answered:

"No one."

"No… the fates are… they are psychotic sadistic bitches who enjoy ruining the lives of everyone," replied Chaos angrily, as she slammed down her fist into the water, unsummoning the visions of the future, present and the past.

"But what can we do?" asked Atemu as he turned to Chaos, who had the same eyes as her counterpart form the future, Serenity. But her eyes seemed to be more alive.

"We can fight like Sailor Moon broke everyone's destiny. We can revolutionize the world," spoke Chaos enthusiastically, as if revering the person about whom the other Sailor Senshi spoke with a special affection in their words.

"A whole new world?" whispered Atemu softly, as he thought about Chaos's plan.

"Yes… where no gods shall rule, where everyone can make their own destiny," the woman spoke, a special kind of light appearing in her eyes.

"It sounds beautiful," replied the pharaoh gently, for the first time since he came his eyes softening, a different expression found its place on his features.

"But for that the ultimate destruction must occur for the world to be reborn."

"It is a valiant decision," lied Atemu through his teeth. The idea was perfect, but the methods were atrocious. He couldn't let the world become only ashes.

"Yes, it is…" murmured Chaos, strangely eyes him.

"What do you say?" she asked.

"I say that as soon as Pluto, Uranus and Neptune recuperate we leave to retrieve the remaining items to fulfill your dream," quickly wiping away the faint traces of disgust by her actions, Atemu spoke as truthfully as he could while lying, hoping to win the game.

"You are eager," the slight doubt was still in her eyes and he chose to open a bit of his heart and thank Sailor Moon here, using his true feelings to save the world.

"I was too once stuck within a cruel destiny. I think that Sailor Moon broke me out of it, now the least I can do is to help her dream," he spoke. Sailor Moon dreamed of a beautiful world where everyone could dream and become what they wanted.

"You know?" whispered Chaos in astonishment, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I guessed so…" His eyes shifted downwards. This creature would not deceive him with these fake tears, the next second the dark angel hugged him and whispered gently to him:

"You are more elusive than I thought, Atemu. Very well, I shall heal the Guardians of the Talismans and in five hours we strike all together. There we shall change the world and you can prove yourself loyal, when you bring to me the last two guardians."

She smiled brightly, and for a moment he though he saw Sailor Moon and not Chaos, unknowingly the words fell off his lips, as Chaos left:

"I promise I will."

* * *

As soon as her loyal Senshi healed they returned to be victorious. As the battle went on Chaos stood by the sidelines watching carefully Atemu's every move. He was perfect, calculated and never lost.

'_Maybe he is the one. Maybe that is why he saw Sailor Moon.'_

The moment Uranus knocked out Jupiter, she quickly summoned a crystal case around her, protecting her from the attacks that were flying all around. Atemu was still in the center of her attention. As he moved out from behind Neptune, to knock out Mercury, she noted with that satisfaction, that she couldn't find any flaws in his moves. Another case was summoned around Mercury.

'_Maybe it was destiny for him to defect, because he is my true body. I will have to speak to him later. They hate us now, but they will see the new world.'_

Her eyes wandered to the angry Venus and Mars, as Seto and Bakura fought in vain against Atemu, who easily overpowered them, wielding a sword of shadows, which he summoned in the beginning of the final fight. Uranus and Pluto easily took out Mars, as she was distraught form the battle and not fighting to the max.

'_Maybe I just should have rained down death and have been through with it all, but then… how would I find out who I am.'_

Four more minutes and Venus was out too. The two remaining cases were summoned around the last Senshi, and the along with her talisman guardians, Chaos stood still, watching as Atemu decimated each chance at Seto's and Bakura's victory. He was a true King of Games. He never lost.

'_Serenity… you must be crying for this world… but in the end it will return, much more brighter and happier than before. Happiness and sadness. Love and hate. Joy and sorrow. Life and death. Darkness and light. We all must exist together.'_

Seto fell first, as he rushed in to Atemu's supposedly 'weak spot', which was nothing but a feint. As the boy fell down, the darkness claiming his mind, Chaos walked towards him, leaning down, and cradling his body as if he was her lover, searching for that which would indicate the end of her journey:

'_Betrayed by your king… it must be painful… even though you proud heart would not accept it… but no… it is not you… then either Bakura or you… the lord of the shadow realm.'_

Her eyes carefully watched the battle between two shadow masters, almost equal to each other, but in the end, Atemu crushed the tomb robber. Chaos repeated the same as she did with Seto by Bakura.

'_Utterly defeated by your rival in a way that you were never before… although your heart is much more darker than his, you are not the one... then I was right…'_

And everything was calm. There would be no more battles. A smile graced her pale face as she smiled at Atemu who turned to look at her, searching her eyes for appraisal.

"Good job. Let us return and begin the preparations. Atemu… come to my chambers, I will congratulate you and speak to you about something."

The red-eyes king of games nodded to her and in a flash of light the eleven people were gone.

* * *

He walked quickly to Chaos's chambers, as soon as they had finished placing their prisoners into their cells. He hesistated for a moment in front of the black doors, but then with a new resolution shining in his eyes he knocked. A soft "Please enter" was heard from behind the doors and he entered her room of darkness and silence.

She was standing with her back turned to him near the projection of the Milky Way galaxy.

"Do you know the myth of creation?"

Atemu froze at the question. This was not what he was expecting: "Which one?"

"The typical one," was the short reply.

"That there was one god creator before all of them?" supplied the pharaoh shifting his gaze to her bed, it was covered in black satin sheets and for a moment a vision of them both entangled and in that bed crossed his mind. But he shook it away. He would not succumb to her power.

"Yes."

Atemu walked over to her bed and sat down: "Yes, I do know. We had a similar theosophical belief too. It was Atum the first god in my time." How ironic that he had that name. He was not the first one. He was nameless. He was just a speck in the universe.

"Yes… but did you know that there were two first gods? One of absolute darkness and one of absolute light and through their love came the world to be," Chaos turned to him, something different hiding within her eyes, as she stared at him searching for something.

"I didn't hear about it…" murmured Atemu.

"The thing is…" she began, but he interrupted the silver-haired goddess of darkness.

"I want to tell you something too, I believe that you… no Serenity, are the woman from my dreams. You are my beloved," he spoke. This was his plan. If she fell for it, she would be interested and would come too close to him. But there was nothing akin to astonishment written in her eyes, it seemed as if she was relieved, gently she spoke:

"That can be proven. Come to me and let us stand close enough for it to be almost intimate. If that is true, then my journey has also come to an end and Serenity will be free."

It didn't matter if it shocked her or not. All that mattered was that he got close enough to her, when she was distracted. The pharaoh walked leisurely over to the woman, and looked down at her, into her shining blue eyes.

This was the end of her journey. He would free the world.

Chaos closed her eyes and a strange familiar kind of emotion filled him, as her power reached out to him. She was absolutely relaxed and a soft smile crossed her face. This was his chance, behind his back he summoned the Godsword, the blade evilly glinting in the dim room, lighted only by torches.

"Yes, I feel it… can it be… you are the heart of darkness?" she murmured, and opened her eyes only to see the black sword descend into her stomach. Her power howled out in pain and slammed into him.

* * *

"Finally!" exclaimed Zeus from his solitary golden throne.

"Now we are the sole rulers of the world." And the god laughed maniacally.

* * *

The low grumble passed through the palace, as the powers of Chaos were circling him, With each tendril of its power slipping into him, he remembered the truth. He remembered who he was, and what was his mission. He remembered the past. And for the first time since the beginning of time, he saw Serenity. His very own power, which he did not recognize until the very end had left her body and with blood flowing from her stomach, his beloved (now he knew) she fell to the cold unforgiving floor as he could only whisper in horror: "No… it can't be… impossible…"

'_Serenity… Cosmos… Usagi… Iusaaset…'_

The memory flashed through all of their meeting, all of their eons spent together. All the kisses they shared, how they have been betrayed. He now knew what was this feeling, whenever he saw her. It was the feeling of longing, for the one who was his counterpart, his one and only counterpart. Something warm trickled down his cheek, as he fell to his knees beside her weak body, and a soft hand wiped the stray tear away, as the blue-eyed angel whispered gently, tears forming in her own eyes:

"Atemu… please… don't cry…" her words were breathy and she was struggling to speak. She was dying he knew it. He was loosing her again. He didn't want that. He wanted to spend the eternity together.

"But I am loosing you… again…" more tears trailed down, falling onto her pristine white dress, as he picked her up and cradled against his chest.

My search for pleasure. My search for pain.

"No… don't leave… not again, don't leave my little Black Heart," he whispered frantically, going through the numerous spells that he hoped would save his little soldier, his love, his Cosmos, his Usagi.

"How many eons, since we touched? How many lives wasted away always separated?" whispered Serenity looking up at him with longing in her eyes, and he leaned down to kiss her. And even in this kiss he tasted the salty taste of blood, that was making its way up to her mouth.

"So many lifetimes I spent looking for pleasure. I looked for pain. But it was all for naught, for nothing could sate my yearning for you," he whispered earnestly, reminding himself of his previous incarnations. He was always trying to find something, but whatever he gained it was never enough. Because they had been cruelly separated by their own creations.

"My beautiful prince of darkness, it pains me to say, but I will soon leave… this sword won't affect me the same way it affected," muttered Serenity, her eyes slowly closing, and panic took his heart into her hands.

"No… don't go… where will I find you?" he begged of her.

"In each shining star of light. In each shred of light," whispered Serenity, her voice becoming softer and quieter, as he had to struggle to hear her faintly spoken words.

"No, stay a little longer." He had to beg. He had to make her stay. He had to apologize for believing the vengeful gods.

"I'll try…" a warm smile was awarded to him, and tears were no longer restrained as the pair cried, in pain and joy. In joy from their reunion, and in pain from their approaching separation.

"I have so many things I want to tell you. I'm sorry for falling into the gods' ploy. I am sorry I didn't want to accept the truth when it was obvious," murmured Atemu, trying to kiss her tears away, holding her close, never wanting to let go.

"How could you have known… you didn't remember a thing. It was I who had not accepted the truth back in the cauldron, it was I who hid away and let your will try to set things right only in the way that you do things…" spoke Serenity shame filling her voice, but a kiss silenced her self-loathing.

"How could we have…" whispered Atemu reassuringly.

"But knowing everything would not make life so joyful?" This time she spoke calmly, as if finally accepting everything, as if accepting her departure.

"No… without you there won't be any light… don't slip away… please… don't leave me now… just as I remembered…" his begging did not stop her from starting to fade away, as she cuddled closer into his embrace, a gentle smile upon her face.

"I will be everywhere…You know, I'll never be gone… as long as you exist, so will I, in every living being in the universe… Goodbye… my love… we will meet when the time comes to an end… I love you," and just as they shared the last kiss in which Atemu whispered never ending promises of love, she faded away.

"Noooooooooooo!" screamed the newly awakened lord of darkness, as his light was robbed from him and chased away into each living being, never to be assembled until the time would stop. The power of darkness howled around him, lamenting along with their master, and his appearance changed slowly to that which he had at the very start.

His spiky hair fell down to his shoulders and the golden bangs became a crown of nine tips. His skin darkened to the tone of the skin he had in Ancient Egypt and a black armor complete with a blood red cape formed instead of his black leather outfit. And when he opened his eyes they were now the true color of blood, much more brighter than they had even been before.

"I will not wait for the end of the time to arrive! I will make it arrive now!" the promise rang out in the room, as the lord of darkness summoned the darkness and disappeared from the fortress which Serenity-Chaos had used as her base.

And millions light-years away stars started fading out of existence.

* * *

_In the end, all I wished for to hold you in my arms, just like we had done it so many times before. In the end all I wished for is to share your happiness. And now that you are scattered never to gather again until the end comes, I must do the only right thing. I must end the world._

_I miss you…_

_I miss you…_

_I need you…_

_I can't be without you…_

_The pain is taking my mind away…_

_So I'll do the only right thing, I will give in to it, and revel in your healing presence when you will be whole again.

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 8

* * *

**

_**07/07/2010 – **__At first it was hard writing out this chapter, since it's filled with action and many dialogues, but then I decided I will first write out the dialogues, and then add the action and descriptions, and voila, in two days, I wrote this out._

_So, now there is one more chapter and an epilogue left.

* * *

_

**_Please review if you enjoyed this._**


	10. IX: The End of the World

_**02/11/2010 – **__So. Wow. I've finally managed to write this out. Did you notice that the closer you get to the end the harder it is to write. This chapter was pretty hard, since I had to show all the turmoil and grief. Please enjoy.

* * *

_

_**Thank you for reviewing/adding alerts**:_ _**brittanyann200242**__, __**Destiny**__-__**FaithAngel**__, __**Holy**__**Bat**__ (oh, thank you very much, I'm glad you think so), __**Destined**__**DeathReaper**__, __**Winter**__**Alais**__, __**MissKenniGurl672**__, __**JediSpiritMonk**__, __**Venus914**__, __**Shadow**__**Priestess**__**Trinity**__, __**Liz**__ (well, my story a of now is almost finished, only an epilogue after this, and the epilogue won't be that hard to write, the hardest for me to write is character death and the ultimate climax, I want to keep everyone in character, I want to show the turmoil for those who are not quite themselves), __**angel313

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9**

**E n d o f t h e W o r l d

* * *

**

_Even the end of the world is described as if it were only an exceptionally hot afternoon._

_~Peter Mullen

* * *

_

And as Atemu disappeared, the top floors of the ominous black castle started fading away. Deep in the basement the four Sailor Senshi of Four Guardians were held in one cage and at the opposite wall another cage was, holding the Senshi of Ruin. The three Sailor Senshi of the Outer Solar System were stoically guarding the prisoners, waiting for their princess to return and finish the revolution of the world. And then the castle shook, as if in pain, resonating with the master's pain. And Atemu's cry reverberated through the gigantic building. Everyone shut their ears, as they fell to the ground. It felt as if their hearts were being ripped out. And then there came that dreaded emptiness in their souls. As if someone, very, very important, just disappeared.

"What's going on?" whispered Sailor Mars, biting out the words through pain, as the ear-shattering howl quieted down and the numb feeling came to her chest. It was as if… Usagi completely disappeared forever. But that couldn't be true? Could it? Even in the direst situation Sailor Moon always came back. Because she was Sailor Moon. Right?

Sailor Neptune stood up shakily, her face pale: "Pluto, can you check out Serenity's wellbeing, I have a bad feeling about this," the aquamarine-haired Senshi summoned her mirror as she desperately tried to see answers to her worries.

Sailor Pluto closed her eyes, and the garnet symbol of her planet started pulsing with power, the raven-haired Senshi held her breath, _'Let the plan not be a success. Just not Usagi…' _But when Pluto's eyes flew wide open in shock and the dark Senshi collapsed to her knees with a broken look upon her face, Sailor Mars knew the answer. Usagi must have died. "No…" the sorrowful sob escaped her bright red lips as she collapsed against the bars in the cage, the cool metal against her forehead not providing any comfort at all.

"What happened? Pluto! Speak to us?" begged Sailor Uranus, shaking Pluto. The dark-green haired Senshi just stared emotionlessly into the ground, only the crystal tears rolling down her tanned cheeks betraying her pain and grief. The castle shook once more and small pebbles and dust fell from the ceiling.

"So the plan was a success," whispered Mercury. It was sort of victorious and sort of forlorn. They sacrificed Usagi. They sacrificed her. Before she always sacrificed herself for everyone, but this time it was them who sacrificed her.

"Now everything will be fine again," muttered Sailor Venus, and as Sailor Mars cast a glare to the blonde, her anger faded. Their leader was standing there akin to a child who lost their mother. And she knew what Sailor Venus would do, once the world was back on the track. And Sailor Mars would also follow her. They would follow Usagi even in death. Especially after this kind of sacrifice. But as she turned back to the Outer Sailor Senshi, Pluto seemed to have snapped out of her trance and was angrily glaring at the Senshi of Love.

"How could you?" exclaimed Pluto, "You fell right into their trap! You idiots!" her eyes were dark with fury even as the tears continued to roll, "Now the end of the world is unstoppable for sure! You have brought the Heart of Darkness to its will, and you have killed the only connection to Sanity!" and her words made no sense at all. And as if on purpose the castle shook once more, adding more dread to her words.

"Pluto! Stop speaking in riddles and speak! Is Serenity alright?" begged Neptune. And as Sailor Pluto turned her angry gaze towards her, the Senshi took involuntarily a step back. The tall Senshi stood up slowly, prideful even, and casting a scathing glance to the other Sailor Senshi spoke:

"Serenity is now scattered across the world until its end," Neptune and Uranus let out a short anguished cry, as the others looked down in shame, but Pluto continued speaking: "And Atemu has taken his birthright and as the ultimate destroyer shall end the world for him and Serenity to be reunited."

The silence was deafening.

And the castle shook.

"What? But that's ridiculous," it was Sailor Saturn. Her violet eyes were glaring holes in her ex-guardians, but Pluto held her hand up and continued speaking. With each word she became even angrier. With each word the garnet aura around her became brighter.

"And you didn't stop to think why did the gods decide to help only now? The world was close to an end many times, but why did they help only now? They wanted to end the life of Serenity, and shatter her as they did with Chaos. That way, there would no longer be any of the original ones."

"Original ones?" Mercury inquired.

"The two creators."

The curt reply was confusing, but as Pluto raised her staff in front of their eyes appeared two figures. One clad in black. The other clad in white. One of pure darkness. The other of pure light. And the light was bitterly familiar.

"No…." whispered Mars. She understood now. This was the reason why she couldn't shake off the feeling of something going wrong. Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Saturn still didn't understand, and the vision started moving on forward. And the two people were both unmistakably Atemu and Serenity. The Senshi of Time spoke as the vision fast forwarded to the betrayal:

"In the beginning there was only them. Him and Her. The Darkness and the Light and through their will the world formed. They created the gods and one family of gods got too jealous of the Darkness power. They started a conspiracy in which Chronos murdered Chaos. And Cosmos followed after him."

"Impossible." Sailor Saturn fell to her knees.

"But so very true. The gods divided the heart and the will of darkness, hoping to be eternal, but they forgot that nothing is eternal." Yet Pluto did not relent.

"And in this lifetime they finally could reach out to each other." This was the final nail into the coffin as Sailor Mars broke down in sobs.

"But you didn't believe in us," spoke Neptune. Her gaze was accusing. It didn't leave any room for forgiveness and Sailor Jupiter cracked.

"How could we?" her voice was strained, "All the bloodshed! All the hurt and sorrow!" she looked down at her hands in anger, the white gloves were unstained as usual, "How could we stand by and believe!"

"You should have," growled Uranus, "She is our princess," her voice was wavering, as the collected and strong Senshi spoke, "She was…" and as the lone tear made its way down her cheek, as if in disbelief the Sailor Senshi reached out to wipe it away.

The silence was unforgiving.

More stones and dust fell from the ceiling and the walls, as the Senshi covered their faces.

"And now what?" whispered Sailor Mars.

"Nothing." Sailor Pluto turned away.

"What?"

"We just wait for Atemu to come and destroy us all," she explained to Sailor Venus.

"He would never!" bit out Sailor Jupiter.

"Earthly attachments and friends he has made no longer matter to him," spoke the green-haired woman slowly walking towards the exit, "for how can Chaos stay within limits if Cosmos is gone." Her two companions followed her. "At the moment he is nothing more than a star devourer," she turned around at the doors and as she waved with her staff, the locks on their cages and the spells eroded.

"Where shall we go?" asked Uranus. To this question Pluto did not have the answer.

The silence was cruel.

This time the castle shook so hard the Senshi fell to their knees, dust and small scratches from the falling rocks covering their bodies.

"The moon. You shall go with me," the soft and melancholic voice shook everyone out of their own little personal hell. The white dress and pale lavender hair brought forth bittersweet memories.

"Queen Selenity!" Eight pairs of eyes were all fixed on her form. Immediately Pluto, Uranus and Neptune stood up dropping to one knee, bowing in respect.

She seemed not in the very least surprised at their disposition, their fight and the fact that her daughter was gone. Which would mean…

"Your majesty, you have known about this all this time?" asked Sailor Mars. She did feel a bit betrayed. Why couldn't the queen have spoken to them.

"It pains me to think that you thought of my daughter to be completely gone," whispered the dead queen, her spirit form slightly losing its solidity, "But then again, this was all fated by destiny," she mentioned the Outer Sailor Senshi, and winced a bit, as the other Sailor Senshi stared at her with betrayed expressions, "But forgive me, Senshi of the Four Guardian Deities and Senshi of Ruin, but I cannot bare to see you at the moment." A bright splash of energy and the quartet was gone.

The silence was guilty.

"They still think they are right," murmured Jupiter gently, as she kicked a pebble away.

"But we are protectors of the Earth too, not only the Moon Princess," spoke Venus. But this time it didn't seem just to her that she was just trying to make them believe those words.

"But it still hurts…" said Saturn.

"It does…" Sailor Mars bit back a sob, as she nodded tearfully to the others motioning towards the exit, "Let's go after the others."

And gathering the last bits of their resolution the Sailor Senshi left searching for their Shadow Master comrades, vocally hoping that they were still alive, but they didn't have any hope left anymore. What did anyone else matter if Usagi-chan was thrown away for nothing?

With the help of Mercury's minicomputer which started once Chaos had forsaken his fortress, it didn't take long, and though barely the castle was still holding together. The Shadow Masters though having trouble evading the falling rocks which were becoming bigger with each quake were all fine.

"Sailor Saturn!" exclaimed Bakura, "You're free! Did the plan work?"

The silence was truthful.

"Yes… and no," murmured Sailor Venus, her gaze downcast.

"What do you mean?" Seto leveled the blonde leader with his cold gaze. But as the blonde raised her emotionless eyes to meet his gaze, Seto averted the gaze. In that gaze there was no hope left and in their situation it spoke nothing good.

"We shall explain on our way back, but right now we need to get out of here," spoke Mercury typing away at her computer as Jupiter smashed the locks, "It seems that with Atemu awakened, the powers of Chaos are becoming stronger and stronger. And… more chaotic. This castle shall soon fall."

The silence was supreme.

"Atemu! Awakened?" whispered Ishizu in fear.

The Sailor Senshi were quiet, not knowing how to break the knews, and it was Sailor Mars who gathered her resolve to tell them the truth about their friend: "Atemu is Chaos."

"Now we have another living god on our hands going crazy?" muttered Bakura, running a hand through his hair, the Fire Senshi's violet eyes narrowed at the white-haired thief. He didn't seem to understand her implications. Why were they all so blind?

"No, we have a vengeful ancient being ready to rip the world apart so that he can be reunited with his lover whom he didn't meet nor remember for the last ten thousand eons," she spoke.

The silence was shocking. And a powerful tremor ran through the castle, a large crack running through the ceiling, as the group hastily evaded the falling boulders, Seto shouted to Mercury who was hastily measuring up the correct calculations to leave for Earth.

And in a second the group was gone and the castle fell. And there was nothing but silence in that starless void.

* * *

When they came back the Senshi explained everything to their allies and they parted. Neither truly believing, that Atemu had become the true Chaos. And the peace that came after Usagi's death just made them believe Atemu had perished also in the last battle. So if what Pluto spoke was true, they were reunited again in death.

The ways of Sailor Senshi and Shadow Masters had parted as everyone tried to help the world rebuild itself. If there was one good thing Chaos had done, it was bringing the people of the world closer to each other. Petty fights and wars were forgotten as humanity recovered from the supernatural disaster. The Sailor Senshi never got out of their uniforms constantly helping people. It had been half a year since that incident, half a year since they have seen each other.

A soft sigh escaped the blonde Sailor Senshi's mouth. Paris was truly beautiful even in the midst of destruction. Of course she never dreamed of coming here under these circumstances, but still it was better than staying in Tokyo were everyone reminded her of Usagi-chan. The Eiffel tower was torn in half, and on top of its debris was one place, where she could find solitude and solace from her aching heart. And the stars were always there, shining brightly on her, providing her comfort and peace.

There was Ursa Major, and Ursa Minor and next to it Cassiopeia…

Her eyes narrowed, she didn't see the familiar constellation. Speaking of which, neither did she see Cepheus or Perseus. And the Milky Way seemed to be awfully empty. There was Andromeda and she was strangely dull. A small flash in that area caught her attention and there was no more Andromeda. And then the stars next to that area started fading.

"No, not impossible. But we thought it was all a lie. That he would never…"

The was no one else who could do this! No one else who would do this! She had to inform Rei. But Rei hated her. Rei despised her for Usagi-chan's death. But Rei had to know! And Sailor Venus pressed the familiar symbol of Mars on her communicator. And she waited and waited. Waited and waited. And finally Rei answered.

_Yes, Minako-chan? I am in the middle of fire-reading… _Her voice was cold. She was still mad. Venus would have still hated herself too. She still did. But it was not the time for petty disputes. How ironic that this catastrophe made the people closer, but drove the Sailor Senshi apart.

"Fire-read the stars…"

_What?_

"They are disappearing. Half of the constellations are gone…" her voice was strong and calm. She had to be. Another battle was coming. A battle they would surely loose. For without hope there would be no victory. And hope was dead.

_No… it's… starting…_

"Yes, and we will have to fight but will the Shadow Masters join us?"

_But even if they do, will we have a chance? The godsword is in his command… _ argued Rei, and then her voice became quiet and she continued, _besides I won't fight him, if he needs to destroy the world to bring back Usagi-chan, I'm alright with that._

The communicator clicked. Rei had hung up and Sailor Venus stared in shock at the pink wristwatch. How could Rei say something so calmly. How could she? She was the one closest to Usagi, she should know that Usagi-chan would condone Atemu's behavior. Besides it was not like Atemu met Usagi before this whole ordeal and fell in love with her before remembering her. Did Atemu even love Usagi?

'_Why are you doing this, Atemu… Why? We love Usagi-chan too, but would it be worth it to destroy the universe just so that you can meet again…'_

But her mind supplied the correct answer, even though Sailor Venus tried to lie to herself. But there was no resolve to fight. Because…

_It would be worth.

* * *

_

The gentle king of games stood outside watching the stars. The stars that disappeared. Malik breathed deeply in. He had to apologize. Yugi was the one who suffered the most for sure. Because of his weakness with Mariku, the pharaoh was gone. And surely mini-pharaoh was hurting. It was unfair towards the boy. Without the puzzle he didn't have any connection to the ancient spirit.

"Yugi…" sad violet eyes met his own.

"Yes, Malik?" Yugi's voice was surprisingly calm. In shame the blonde tomb guardian looked down, he was afraid to look in Yugi's eyes as he asked this question. He knew… it was again his fault.

"It is all my fault isn't it?" whispered Malik. And so he waited. Waited and waited. And so he dreaded the answer.

"It is not." Malik looked at Yugi sharply.

"But if I had just not let Mariku go, then we would have not needed to get into this fight and Atemu wouldn't be gone. Atemu wouldn't be that," he argued, not even wondering why he was not simply just agreeing with the boy and calmly walking away.

"I don't think so. I think they would have met anyways," murmured Yugi as he looked up.

"But…" the weak word was just a beginning of an argument which Malik did not know how to continue.

"Malik, you heard the story. They are connected. And they shall always be connected. The light and darkness." A heavy sigh escaped the shorter boy's lips as he leaned heavily against the railing of the balcony.

"But Atemu would never destroy the world just so that he could see one person!" shouted Malik, "How can he hold her higher than anyone else? He only met her twice. Once in a dream and then when he killed her." It was simply not logical anymore. That was not the pharaoh. It wasn't the pharaoh he knew. "How can he forget about his friends, how can he forget about you?" the last word rang our as an accusation and Yugi winced.

"That is not exactly Atemu anymore," spoke the boy regretfully, making Malik immediately regret his last jab at their friendship, "Or actually, that is more Atemu than he had ever been."

"Yugi…" whispered Malik sorrowfully.

"I have known, I've felt the change approach," Yugi spoke, as he turned his back once more, his voice filled with grief, he paused and began speaking once more, only now… there was hope in his words, "But I am certain that the one who can never loose and the one who resurrected the world so many times can figure out a way to make it all right," and for a second Malik even believed in Yugi's words, even as the king of games finished his final prophecy, "Even after we all shall die."

"I believe in Atemu. I believe in Sailor Moon."

And the two duelists watched the skies, knowing that once there wouldn't be any stars left, Chaos would come once more to earth.

* * *

It had been a week since the stars disappeared. It had been a week since new monsters started appearing. People were dying just when they were walking, when they were eating, talking and chaos reigned once more on Earth. Only the chosen champions seemed to try evading the curse of humanity.

"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" her powerful yell echoed through the empty streets the electrical charged current charging towards the giant monster with a giant female head, the rest of the body consisting of ribbons. The current charged up the monster's body, and Jupiter cringed as she held the magic flowing, watching the monster slowly starting to turn to crisp. This time it took her five minutes with a constant electrical charge to burn the monster's brains. As the large body fell, Jupiter fell to one knee, cursing quietly:

"These damn monsters just keep getting on stronger and stronger…" she looked at the large monster. The monsters no longer drained energy or stole starseeds, they ate humans.

"And you start wondering is it even worth fighting for," the soft whisper laced with malicious tones surprised her, "was it worth losing your princess if it all ends this way." The voice was familiar and Jupiter immediately jumped away so quickly she was only a streak of white and green color. Landing on top of the giant head she glared at Chaos.

"Chaos!"

The eyes were bitterly familiar. Blood red. The same eyes Atemu had. But these eyes had darkness in them, stronger and more powerful than Atemu ever commanded. His hair was limp and fell to his back, black and red, no longer bearing the streaks of gold, instead a golden crown sat upon his head. In his hand was the cursed blade, the Godsword.

"No, 'Hi Atemu!' for me?" smirked the dark god, waving tauntingly at her. Sailor Jupiter glared at the man and bit back: "You don't deserve it! You are not Atemu!" his eyes narrowed in anger, "Atemu, the one we knew would never kill innocents!" The smirk disappeared from his lips leaving a frown and the Senshi attacked: "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

_And to think I was a fan of this duelist once!_

Yet, as easily as she summoned the attack, as easily he deflected it with a mere wave of his hand, the annoying smirk once more appeared upon his lips: "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Senshi of Lightning!" The smirk disappeared, leaving a bittersweet smile, "The me you knew was separated from his will, cursed to never truly love," his eyes narrowed in anger as he looked around, "And they are not innocents, for as long as they live she cannot come back." And then his blood red eyes were the only thing she saw, as if she was in a void and his eyes were two distant red stars.

"So you just think you can kill them because she can't come back!" shouted Jupiter, trying to fight the vision "I miss Usagi-chan too! I miss her! But is it worth it?" And these were her last words. The darkness faded and back came the street, the body of the monster, and she idly felt pain in her abdomen. Looking weakly down she barely registered the blood hand with claws coming out from her chest clutching a shining green crystal. And as the darkness enveloped she missed the regretful look her killer gave her. She didn't feel his warm hand closing her unseeing eyes, a crystal tomb forming over her dead body.

"I just miss her more," whispered Atemu.

* * *

_I remember the first time she created something. Something made of her pure essence. She came to me running, her face content: 'Atemu… Atemu… look at this.'_

_And she reached out, holding a bright and shining sphere which was very warm in her hands, 'This is beautiful. It pulsing with energy and life.'_

_But it was so small, so fragile. I didn't understand you back then. Even when you told me it was just a small version of your plan. I couldn't imagine so much light. I was a being of darkness. So it was unreachable for me. _

'_It can spread out the light and give life to these planets around.' The small spheres of dirt and gas seemed unimportant to me back then, until you made it on a far grander scale._

' _Now if only I can get the right distance so that my flowers can grow there fueled by this star's light.'_

'_Star?' that word was unfamiliar to me. But maybe because you were the one that created them first, was why I yearned for the true star for so long. But you were always the one true star._

'_This will be a star.'

* * *

_

His arrival did not come as a surprise to her. He made sure he announced his way, by lighting up all the tress on his way to her temple. So as the dark god walked inside her sacred room, the priestess Senshi sat with her back to him, meditating. The fire immediately roared to an inferno, the moment he set his food into her sanctum.

"Sailor Mars… the closest friend of Usagi, why did you doubt your seer's eyes when they told you the gods were lying." And even now his words hurt her. Even now Because she never forgave her. She knew why he was here. And she was ready. Slowly Sailor Mars stood up and turned around. She would meet his gaze bravely.

"Atemu." She did no longer fear death.

"Well, at least you greeted me, unlike your green-eyed friend here," he opened his palm and there was a bright green crystal. She would never forget that color, for that was the color of her friend's eyes.

"Mako-chan…" whispered Rei solemnly. But she made to move to try to take away the Sailor Crystal from him. She would not succeed anyways. How could she fight if she had no will anymore too fight?

"Yes, Mako-chan seemed to be intent on telling me that she misses Serenity too. But am I not the only one who truly misses her, since I can destroy the world just for her," he spoke.

"It is wrong," said Rei calmly. The angry red eyed gazed at her, scorching and burning in their fury.

"Oh, so you agree with her too?" the whisper was low and malicious, yet Rei couldn't show that she was afraid. This was the smallest thing she owed to Usagi-chan and her Sailor Senshi pride. She had to meet her death with honor.

"It is wrong, but I understand you…" the pressure from his anger seemed to dissipate and for a second he even seemed confused, Sailor Mars smiled gently at Atemu, "I would do it too."

"But you know you have to die for her to live," his frown deepened as he stared her down. He was trying to see whether she lied or not. And Sailor Mars would no longer lie to herself.

"Yes." The word was spoken sincerely and bravely, and she did not fear his dark gaze anymore. Her heart no longer thumped violently and she was fine with everything.

"And you're fine with that?" and now she could say for sure that Atem was confused.

"As long as she lives and as long as she won't suffer because of our deaths," whispered Rei and closed her eyes, she was ready. She would wait for Usagi-chan to save them all…

"When she'll be complete again, the worries of this world will be beneath her. For she is the true light," the words carried no solace and offered no salvation, but as long as Usagi-chan would live, she would make everything alright.

"Then… take my Sailor Crystal. It's alright. I forgive you," the next moment a gruesome pain exploded in her chest, as Chaos dragged out her starseed through flesh and bones, and as she dropped to the wooden floor his words were spoken to deaf ears, and she did not see his tears:

"But I can't forgive you for betraying her."

And Atemu fell to his knees before the corpse of Sailor Mars, still crying as he closed his eyes and summoned the crystal coffin.

* * *

"_What is this?"there in front of him lied a tanned man, with golden hair like his beloved. His eyes were surrounded in black color, like his own. But who was it? They were always alone, with her. He glanced at Serenity, who looked down as if embarrassed and spoke quietly:_

"_Do you like him? I made him like you."_

_Another creation._

"_But different. He has your colors," murmured Atemu as he ran a hand through the being's golden hair._

"_Yes, I call him Ra, but I can't breathe life into him." Atemu frowned. That was a new one. " I cannot. He just won't awake." And as Atemu looked at his beloved who was standing there all alone, next to the prone body… as much as he wanted to stay forever just with her, he knew she craved to see and interact with more life, not just plants and animals. But beings like them…_

"_Maybe… just maybe…" and as he leaned down, his beloved exclaimed suddenly:_

"_Darling, but you are a destroyer!" _

"_And may be eternal life is meant for no one…"_

_He breathed into the man's face and waited. Either he would move or start decaying. And finally after what it seemed an eternity the eyes opened and he was pierced with an electric blue gaze._

"_Who am I?" the first one asked._

"_You are Ra and our first child," supplied Serenity happily._

"_Then I shall call you mother. And you shall be my father." The words seemed foreign but strangely comforting. He stood up from the black stone altar where Serenity had made him and slowly uncertainly walked around. Needless to say he tripped and grabbed the curtains which were separating this room from another hall. The curtain ripped and to Atemu's gaze befell upon a dozen or more altars with more beings lying. Male and Female, dark and light._

"_What's this?" he whispered._

"_More of them, I got lonely," his beloved chuckled nervously._

"_Am I not enough?" murmured Atemu._

"_But… we'll need help to fill the universe with stars and planet. Why not let them help us?" and there it went. She started pouting. He could never resist that face. Those tearful eyes and pouty lips, so kissable and delicious._

"_Is this what you want?" he asked gently, kissing her forehead._

"_Yes…"_

"_Alright…"and so he walked to the next male and breathed upon his face and as he awoke, he gave him the name: "you shall be named Chronos."

* * *

_

"Even now you are typing away at how to defeat me."

Mercury immediately took a battle position, willing the minicomputer away. But he was right. She had recorded the deaths of her comrades, and was trying to make a warplan, but it was practically worthless. There was no chance of winning.

"Chaos! I will not go down without a fight!" she announced.

"Atemu," corrected the red-eyed king.

"No, you're not. Atemu doesn't act that way," spoke Mercury, her intelligent blue eyes narrowed in cold calculated anger.

"You are always logically analyzing everything," spoke Chaos with disgust, "Serenity doesn't act that way. 'We must listen to the gods'. 'We must do something'. 'We must calculate'," the words stung like salt in open wounds, "But if you would have stopped calculating and listened to your heart…" His voice was cruel. He was bringing down all her defenses.

"You think I didn't?" the blue haired Senshi inquired, "Usagi-chan is a great friend!" her voice didn't waver, "She always cheers everyone up," her eyes softened as the tears started forming, "And she's like the soft moonlight!"

As her tirade became sorrowful, Chaos narrowed his eyes in anger at her, but nonetheless did not stop her: "Even though she's rash and a careless crybaby, we all love her very much, and she always takes actions for other even by sacrificing herself. She wouldn't like what you are doing."

And his hands shook balled together in first. And for a second she hoped that maybe he would see the error of his ways.

"Everyone likes Usagi. If you like her that much! Please stop destroying the earth she loves!" shouted Mercury to her, her eyes full of pity and sorrow. But the reaction she wanted never came. A black lightning stroke her abdomen:

"Shut up!" shouted Chaos, as he sent a bolt after a bolt to her body, not caring for her pain filled screams, "Shut up!" Each bolt ravaged her tired body, burning at the uniform and the skin, rupturing the organs. "Shut up!" The final bolt hit and Mercury hit the ground, too tired, too wounded to move.

"Don't make me laugh. I'll kill you too to get her back…" he whispered.

"I…" a moan of pain interrupted whatever she was going to say.

"What?" his cold eyes stared down at her. He was above her. Ready to steal the starseed.

"I still forgive you," whispered Mercury with a smile, even as he tore her Sailor Crystal out. And his furious growl echoed through the empty city.

* * *

_They never saw the start. They never saw how their immortal children learned too addicted to their power over their creations. The many mortal races of the universe._

"_Oh, Great Mother! The Great Father has just destroyed my brother."_

"_Chronos… your brother is dead?" _

"_Mother, are you sad?"_

"_I am sad for everyone who leaves this realm. But… no one can exist forever."_

"_But weren't we created to be your eternal companions."_

"_Nothing is eternal. Even Chaos and I shall return to the great void from whence we came at the end of the time."_

"_But mother! You gave us life!"_

_She smiled then. _

"_And he takes it. That is the great circle of life, Chronos. Haven't you learned that by now?"_

_The Hellenian gods were most coddled by her and they were more addicted to the power._

"_Ra, that is none of your business."_

"_But it is mine. You have a problem with the natural circle of life?"_

_His words were cold and harsh. It was the first time he saw the pain in his children's eyes._

"_He was just starting out with his aeon. Why?"_

"_Because he became too full of himself."_

"_And that is the reason?"_

_He still remembered the bitter words. But instead of consoling the second child, he just gave him his contempt._

"_Chronos…"_

"_I understand… father…"_

_And so he left. And the first roots of treachery would make their way in that clan.

* * *

_

"Ami-chan…"

He had stayed at that spot. Watching the light blue crystal in which the dead body of Sailor Mercury was. He felt guilt, sorrow, regret, happiness, satisfaction. He was so confused. And then she came. The golden warrior, which agreed to the gods' plans. She looked broken. No doubt she had hurried to Tokyo were her sisters stayed. But now… three of them were dead.

"Where is your battle spirit now, Soldier Venus," his words were not in the least regretful, "You are their leader. Surely you felt their deaths. Why didn't you come and save them?"

"Is that guilt in your eyes?" She stared at him. Her blue eyes blank. She was so similar to Serenity that it was almost a blasphemy in his eyes. Her lips moved but he barely heard the words.

"… strong… failure…"

"Did you say something, Princess Venus?" he asked coldly.

"I wasn't strong enough," spoke Venus, :I'm a failure. In this dire situation I can only think of death," tears flowed down her cheeks, "I can only think of my friend, my princess, our light of hope." The proud leader fell to her knees in front of Mercury's tomb.

"Sailor Venus, what is your wish?" asked Atemu sorrowfully.

"I wish to die," she murmured. And he complied. "Your wish is my desire." As her bloody carcass toppled to the ground, the light orange crystal rising up to cover her the orange crystal glistened in his hands.

"Venus!" And the last guardian of the earth arrived. But she was too late. And even as she sent a powerful energy attack at him, even as he evaded it, he still stared at the orange Sailor Crystal.

"Why didn't you fight back?" cried Sailor Saturn, as she beat helplessly against the crystal tomb.

"Because she didn't care for her life anymore. For without the light… it is just too hard."

Sailor Saturn looked up at him, glaring: "What do you know of that? You just destroy the world…"

"Only to see her again…" murmured Atemu gently.

"She would come back eventually…" replied Saturn, slightly taken aback by his soft voice.

"At the end of the time when we both would stop our existence. I cannot wait that long," he said.

"At the end of the time…" her voice wavered as the implication of the situation dawned upon her.

"A long, cold and lonely road to that point, don't you think," asked Atemu.

"But why… how come you can sacrifice this world for her. Don't you remember your human life?" asked Saturn. He understood her. She was asking how could he do it, when they couldn't. How could he just leave everything behind and they weren't able to.

"I do."

"How can you?" she begged.

"Because… she is Cosmos… for her…" and even now he still doubted himself. Why was he doing this? He remembered the happy times he shared with his friends. With Yugi. So how could he be able to throw it all away? How could he throw it all away just for memories?

But he only asked: "So… will you fight back?"

"Is there a point?"

"There is none. You are the planet I blessed with my own powers. I'll simply take them back and you will cease to exist."

"Then go ahead…"

And so Sailor Saturn ceased to breathe. And he had all the Sailor Crystal of the Sailor Senshi who did not believe in her. So why wasn't he happy yet?

* * *

_He never understood why she chose this far away star system. A world so brand new the other worlds seemed ancient compared to this one. A world so far away from their home._

"_This is the star system I love."He remembered the birth of the Sun, and the planets._

"_What is it that you love here?"He couldn't understand her fascination with the third planet._

"_I don't know… but I feel as if our destinies will be inadvertently tied to this place." If only he had listened to her back then. But he thought it to be unimportant. How wrong he was…_

"_Our destinies? Darling, we are eternal. How can our destinies be tied to a world so far from our palace? A place where your beloved planet has not even begun its evolution yet?"_

"_I just feel it. I just feel as if…"Serenity trailed off, and in a flash of light next to the green and blue planet a white satellite formed._

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_The … moon."_

"_The moon? Like Titan?"_

"_No, the White Moon. I must find Selene." He could see the irony now. The White Moon. Her chosen satellite. The one she blessed with her light. The place where she would be once reborn to start the end of their cursed cycle._

"_Selene, the young goddess?"_

"_This shall be her domain," spoke Serenity firmly._

"_The other children shall envy her, since you would give her a domain personally."_

"_But this is important," she begged and eventually he agreed with her._

'_I don't understand…'_

"_Alright."

* * *

_

_And thousands of years later she woke up in their castle, her eyes alit with happiness._

"_A new star had been born," she whispered._

"_What?"_

"_Sailor Senshi." Her words were confusing to him._

"_Who is that?"_

"_The first child of that faraway planet. Sailor Pluto." It had been the first Sailor Pluto. And the only one. While she never remembered her previous lives, she always remembered her mother and father. Chronos and Ananke. The first rulers of Pluto._

"_Isn't that Chronos's and Ananke's domain?"

* * *

_

_They travelled to the distant star system to bless the soldier of planet Pluto. Serenity assumed her formal role of Cosmos and bestowed the daughter with a duty._

"_From here now and forever, do you first-born of planet Pluto pledge your eternal loyalty to this planet and this star system. Their needs will come before all else, even before your parents."_

_Chronos seemed to be infuriated by that notion:_

"_Mother!"_

_And for the first time he suffered her anger._

"_Silence, Chronos. That is my will. Who are you to disobey?"_

_That was the first time she looked with disappointment upon the second child. And that was what set the wheels in motion._

_The other Sailor Senshi were not born until Cosmos had been reborn in that star system. And Sailor Pluto once more awoke, only no longer remembering who was the one who gave her that duty. But her duty lied first and foremost to Queen Selenity and Princess Serenity.

* * *

_

"Your majesty, Sailor Senshi of the Outer Solar System," a bow was awarded to the dead queen of the moon.

"So indeed you are Chaos," spoke the queen. Atemu nodded.

"Tell me, Chaos, is it true? Is it? Will she really never awaken until everything is destroyed?" asked Selenity sadly. And as much as Atemu wished to tell her otherwise, he could not lie to her.

"That sword…" he raised the black blade, which he still carried with him, the blade of his enemy, "this sword, with which I shall slay the gods, it messed everything up." He sheathed the blade and solemnly continued: "She knew already long ago that our destiny will set us apart as a test of our love. But we remembered nothing," his red eyes once more were becoming blood red in his fury at the Hellenian kin, "Because of them. And when I stroke her with this sword, she just disappeared into every star in the universe. Every living being." The queen gasped.

"My dear daughter…" she slid down to her throne, her hands covering her eyes, as she shook in silent tears.

"And now, I shall kill you too." The Sailor Senshi stayed quiet and the queen looked up at him.

"To see her?"

"At least one more time," he nodded at the queen, and then hesitantly spoke: "I don't know what will happen when she will be back… but…" Atemu froze over as a bright smile, so similar to his beloved's smile was awarded to him: "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. Because she is Sailor Moon."

"Trust in Sailor Moon. Because she truly is eternal," spoke Uranus. And when these four looked at him, with no anger, no accusations, no guilt, he seemed to also believe that everything would be alright.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it hurt as little as possible," and for once he let go of his hate and used the golden blasts to steal their Sailor Crystals. Even as the Senshi faded, and as the last remains of life faded from the translucent body of Queen Selenity, she still struggled to speak.

"Tell her, no matter what I'm always proud of her," she tried to smile bravely, even as she felt the pain. And finally she disappeared.

"I still remember my promise to you. Even when it wasn't completely me… I still remember it, your highness…"

* * *

The hardest part was killing his friends. He tried to spare the innocent ones from the pain of seeing him as their killer. But he couldn't spare Seto, Malik, Ishizu from the pain of seeing their close people dead.

'I'm sorry Anzu-chan, Jounoochi-kun, Honda-kun, Grandpa, Mokuba-kun…' he thought, even as he put on a cold face to face the Shadow Masters, 'but the pain is too great… I can't even remember your faces clearly in our shared memories. Only she haunts me…'

"You bastard!" growled Seto charging at him. A flash of light and the priest was dead. His cousin. His priest. His rival.

"Pharaoh, stop doing this, please reverse it," begged Ishizu. A flash of light and down she went also. Right next to Malik.

"I can't stop destroying. I cannot give life back. That is her prerogative." Atemu fell to his knees, holding his head. It was all confusing. He was Atemu, the king of Egypt. He was Yugiou. He was their friend. But he was Chaos. He was her beloved. She was his sanity. So who was he? Could he really be happy when she would be back. Could she even come back? What if he would be just left all completely alone?

_'I'm sorry…'_

"Am I the only left on earth?" that voice. His red eyes greedily took in the form of Yugi, his magic reaching out to touch the light. He knew… he knew he had much of her light within him. No… Yugi was light by himself. Or was it by her grace?

'I know why I have been drawn to you Yugi… you are blessed by the light, you are the one who has the most of her essence… can I, can I not?'

Shaking the dark god stood up, still torn between his memories and his destiny. Did he really love her? Or was it only memories? What was the truth now?

"Stop wavering, Atemu!" suddenly spoke Yugi, "That is not you. Now that everyone has left, grant me the passage too." In shock Atemu stared at him, eyes wide open, tears slowly beginning to form. And his tears were of blood.

"What? But you were always against violence? Can't you say that you hate me? Hate my way of solving the problem?" he started screaming near the end, the dark winds picking up around him sensing his confusion, his inner chaos.

"Atemu, all our enemies seem trivial compared to this," continued Yugi, his violet eyes shining… Yugi understood? "When you just met the Senshi I already knew what the outcome would be. It had been set so very long ago." Yugi was calm. Didn't Yugi know he would kill him too? Didn't he? Didn't he know that he couldn't not kill him? He would make Yugi hate him and Serenity. It would be then easier to kill someone who hated Serenity.

"Trivial? Of course trivial!" shouted Atemu angrily, "I killed the world. Only the Sun and the Earth remain! Haven't you noticed, there are no more stars left," he thurst his hand to the black skies.

"I know."

"Is that all you can say?" cried out Chaos, "I've killed so many creatures I cannot recount and there is no such number in human language!" the darkness howled around him, crying out for blood, "So many stars extinguished, all just to see one single person."

_Hate us! Hate us, Yugi!_

"I know." What was wrong with him? Had the end of the world broken his hikari?

"Have you become also cruel?" bit out the pharaoh.

"No… but I believe that once you two are reunited you will make everything alright."

_Hope…_

"Everything alright?"

"I believe in you, Atemu," Yugi's voice seemed to calm him down, "just as I always have. I may not agree with your method," the violet eyes narrowed in determination, "but that is the only way to stop the ones who have grown too mighty. You even killed your beloved Netjeru kin. The ones that are left must die too!"

_He knew of the Netjeru godkin's death? How…_

"And you must go on. The ultimate power: the power to lose everything and gain everything."

_I remember those words. No… my power remembers those words… those were spoken by a Serenity of a faraway future, that had been once. The future where we would never meet and the world would end anyways…_

"The ultimate power of Sailor Moon… Sailor Cosmos…" he whispered, nodding to Yugi.

"No… the ultimate power of Atemu and Serenity combined."

And Atemu broke down. How could he still believe in him? How could he still believe in Sailor Moon? Why wouldn't his friend hate him?

"Why can't you hate me? Can't you see I must kill you? Hate me! Hate Serenity. Hate us! Hate us! So it won't hurt that much!" he cried, blood streaming down his face, the previous tears of blood that had become crust soaking up fresh blood.

"I still forgive you…" he spoke and in that moment he seemed so much like Serenity, and as if on impulse his body moved and the shining light that was Yugi's life was in his hands. And Yugi collapsed into his arms still smiling at him.

"Yugi, you fool… even as you die by my hands you stay such a naïve fool." Even as he cried, Yugi still continued to smile. Even as he died.

"Must be a common trait the guardians of light share…" chuckled Yugi, his face turned serious: "Hurry. Before your madness completely claims you, and even with her back you won't be able to return to your true state." Yugi's eyes closed finally and Atemu placed him down.

"Sleep well…"

And as the dark god disappeared so disappeared the final beacon of light in the universe and he was headed on one last remaining realm. The Golden Lands of the Hellenian gods.

* * *

"How did this happen! How could it happen? How could we not have recognized him? Those golden hair shaped the same way as his crown. The black tipped in blood hair! And the eyes of a thousand deaths! How did we not recognize him?"

The god of thunder was raging. Bolts of lightning flew all around his golden throne room and in the dark corner the shadows adoringly wrapped around a form which appeared. In that darkness two blood red eyes opened and in a hiss he answered the rants of the insane god:

"My kin protected me…"

Yes, the Netjeru protected him from their gazes. It was in their power that they could never find him and keep him away from her.

"Chaos…" Zeus drew his stature up and sat down in his throne, as if he was the king greeting a misguided vassal. But Atemu would show him the error of his ways.

"Zeus, the new self-proclaimed leader of your kind," murmured Atemu lovingly his eyes narrowed, as he slowly walked towards the god, as if a predator was closing in on the pray.

"Cronus killed Ouranus. And Cronus was killed by you. But you decided to go even further and told your great uncle to murder me. Since I was the darkness," his tone was low and menacing. He would scare first the annoying insect and then he would destroy him and then his vassal gods. He would destroy this place. Yet Zeus broke out in an insane laughter.

"You forget, all the powers of the light are now on my side. I am the only memento that remains of Mother," Zeus wiped away some tears from laughter away, as he chuckled.

"What? But your brothers and sisters?" asked Atemu, and then it dawned on him. He spread his powers and there was truly no one else. Zeus and him. The marble floor seemed to fade away and in disgust Chaos noted the dead bodies covering the ground of the throne room. He could see Ares, Apollo and even Selene. Selene was the most mutilated. And he hoped to give her a merciful death.

"I see. You are even more twisted that I thought. I should have extinguished your flame eons ago. And here I thought why it was empty," strangely enough Atemu felt calm.

"I shall destroy you and reign supreme as the One God," the laughter broke out again.

"A lone creator shall go insane. That is why there must be dualism. Light and Darkness. Good and Evil. Life and Death," Atemu spoke with new-found courage and resolve. Before he was confused. But now… it seemed he saw the grand plan. It seemed that destiny ruled over him and Cosmos too. Maybe they have been wrong to think themselves more powerful. Before he had been torn between himself and Chaos. But now he felt it. Now when standing before this lunatic god. He knew his words. He knew his faith. And he felt hope.

"Ah, so you don't agree with the new religion I've incorporated on Earth. The faithful followers keep on worshipping me and feeding me their prayers. I've even managed to turn the saint Prometheus into the enemy, Satan."

"I've seen that one. I recognized your megalomaniac ideas. But you made one mistake. Eons ago," Atemu even saw what would have been had this treachery not happened.

"That was not a mistake," growled Zeus.

"Then let me humor you and tell you what would have happened, have you not attacked us," the darkness became impenetrable and he smirked, noting the small sliver of fear in Zeus's eyes, "Eventually even Serenity and I would have gone mad in the eternity, and we would decide to live as mortals, and through many generations our blood would be diluted and eventually there would be no more Cosmos and Chaos incarnate," oh he enjoyed the shock and disbelief in Zeus's eyes, "Eventually you would have brought forth your religion to the front, everything else forgotten, and even Gaea's cries wouldn't be heard anymore."

"Impossible."

"Serenity spoke to me about this. I didn't understand the story back then. But then I understood why she needed Selene and the moon. She felt that there would be a time where she would need to become a mortal blessed by the gods. You thought you would be able to control Sailor Moon," and Zeus stumbled out of his throne, summoning a thunder hurtling at him, but the lightning was swallowed by his beloved darkness, "You thought that by taunting my power and setting us to fight each other would eventually wipe out me. And eventually, long after her death you would be able to use her as a manifest of your power and mercy."

The only bit of light realm in the world was Zeus, who glowed with the last power of Serenity.

"But…"

"Don't even bother to lie… I am now the only one of the originals and your worshippers no longer feed you with their prayers," the electric blue eyes widened in shock, "you are all but a forgotten god existing on the mercy of Serenity and I. And since she is the merciful one and she's not here, your existence is coming to an end."

Zeus seemed to start panic suddenly.

"What happened to the Earth…"

Atemu smirked.

"So consumed by your insanity you were, as you killed your brothers and sisters, that you didn't even feel your daughter die, your domain fade away and the millions lives of your worshippers just disappear." His eyes glowed in an unholy light. "So, what shall you do now?"

Zeus tried summoning lightning but as they failed he paled, and still the dog barked:

"I despise you. You are what I hate. So tied to her that you would never see anyone else. So tied to her than you've become nothing but a dog at her heels."

And a blink of the eyes Atemu was in front of Zeus, the Godblade buried in his abdomen, "Wrong answer."

"I am tied to her because she is my first and only friend who would accept me the way that I am. Time to end this."

And with one powerful pull the god was sliced in half and darkness descended. And there was a bright explosion and light and darkness divided once more.

Chaos closed his eyes searching out, hoping, waiting.

* * *

"Chaos?" that was the soft voice.

"Cosmos." His eyes opened and they met the blue-silver ones of Serenity. No, Cosmos. She was the same as he remembered her. Garbed in a simple linen dress, with silver threads here and there. A golden veil covered her head and a star shone upon her head, her hair long and freely flowing past her feet, as they floated in the void. She on the side of the light and he on the side of the darkness.

"I feel as if I have slept for an eternity. What happened?" she inquired. She remembered nothing. She thought the time had ended and he would not disappoint her. She would be devastated. Perhaps the memories of her friends would arise fresh and hurting. And for the moment he could not bear to see the creation of the world which had hurt them so much. Perhaps it would be better to live just the two of them from now on.

"The time ended and began anew," and she nodded. A bit solemnly. A bit sadly.

"It must have been hard to wait for me that long…" she whispered, lunging towards and hugging her. Finally he touched her. Finally he could breathe in her scent. Finally he could hold her close. Finally…

"It was…" The road was hard to get here. This half a year was harsh. He was constantly fighting his nature. And now… he didn't have to do anything anymore… he could leave his guilt behind… she didn't not deserve to carry his guilt… she pulled away to gaze into his eyes, slightly worried:

"Come here," he whispered pulling her into an embrace once more.

"I have missed seeing your beautiful eyes," whispered Cosmos into his ear. And for that moment he felt happy.

"So have I," breathed out Chaos. He was so tired. He was so… guilty…

"My beautiful king," and for a while he knew as long as she continued to look at him with the same adoration and love within her eyes, he could live on with the guilt.

For the while…

* * *

**End Chapter 9

* * *

**

_**02/11/2010 – **__So, all that is left is a prologue. The world deserves a happy ending after all. So please review. I'm very nervous about this chapter, since I had to show the turmoil and grief of all characters, which were in the spotlight._

_**Review please.  
**_

_**Yami Nocturna**_


	11. Epilogue

_**13/12/2010 - **The time has come. The end of the story. Enjoy.

* * *

_

**Epilogue**

* * *

For the first age of the eternity they slept, tired of everything that had gone. And at first he thought that everything was going to be fine. And so it was. As long as her eyes were sparkling, as long as she smiled at him. Everything was fine. Everything would be fine. But eventually… he knew, that his conscience didn't sleep. He had changed from the being he once was, he became different.

"My beloved, is there something wrong?" her melodic voice echoed through the time-space continuum, and from the blinding light she emerged, always beautiful, always kind and serene.

"I've tried to ignore it. I've tried, but I can't." Her eyes narrowed in thought at his words.

"I didn't want to tell you," he murmured, "that it wasn't the end of time when you awoke. I just destroyed the whole world just to see you," he spoke.

Her eyes flew wide in shock, her hands flew up, as she covered her mouth, shaking her head, tears began to form in her eyes. Yes, for her it was like awakening from a long, long sleep. She thought that everything became fine, the lives of her friends went on and on, until each of them died out in the natural circle of life.

"Yes, it was I who ended the world. At first I thought that it didn't matter, because I needed you. But now… I miss my friends," his voice was low and broken.

His beloved shook as she began to sob, "Didn't you understand that all life is precious?"

"How can it be more precious than you?" the dark king exclaimed, floating over to her, trying to embrace the light queen, "but then why am I plagued by the visions of their faces. A whole eon has passed, but I still see them in my dreams." She didn't let him embrace her, floating away from him and the tears in her eyes broke his heart.

"And we can't begin the world once more. How can we? We saw how it all ended up?" he whispered to her, trying to end her grief, and selfishly trying to end his grief as well.

"Isn't there a chance?" whispered Serenity suddenly, her eyes started glowing with the power that was always part of her. Part of the wonder that made her Sailor Moon. Part of the miracle which made her the Messiah.

"What chance?" he whispered, would he dare to believe her sudden hope.

"But do we really need gods?" murmured Serenity, "Can't people just earn their powers?" her hands gathered together above her heart, "Create it with their own hearts?" she spoke loudly this time.

"There would always be war," spoke Atemu, "And then there would be us. Wouldn't we slowly go insane if we always saw them dying and passing on?" his words echoed in the nothingness which was their dwelling place and for a second it seemed that Serenity became disheartened at his words as well.

"And it would take an eternity to create the universe alone, without our helpers," she concluded. Atemu nodded solemnly. Perhaps she would be able to see his reason. Perhaps she would be able to close his eyes to the sorrow once more. Perhaps they could live and forget.

"This is what pains me. I wish to see them again, but I can't," he whispered. Suddenly a warm feeling enveloped him, he was embraced by her once more. As his blood red eyes met the sky blue eyes of hers, he saw a bright emotion within them. And that emotion made his soul despair and soar up to the heavens.

"Then let us make one last wish as the Creators," spoke Serenity gently, her arms pulling him close to her.

"What?"

"Let us make one last wish," she whispered feverishly, "Let us use all of our power to make it all right," her lips planted light kisses all over his face, "Let us be born the same as our friends." She wanted to make it all right. Didn't her mother say that Sailor Moon could make everything all right? But should they be reborn as mortal beings… wouldn't that mean…

"Would we meet again?" Atemu asked suddenly. It would be all meaningless if they threw away their time here. Wasn't this for what they yearned for an eternity? To be together once more?

"I don't know." Her words were like a hammer hitting the last nail in the coffin.

"But -" he started to argue, but the finger at his lips stopped the words.

"Hush, my beloved," cried out Serenity, "I cannot see your pain anymore," she begged, "If the stars will it so, then we shall meet again."

"I can't. I can't make this decision," Atem whispered. He went all the way just to see her again. He slaughtered the universe just to see her. And being reborn with a chance that they might never meet again? It was just too cruel.

"We have to," spoke Serenity smiling sweetly.

"But I haven't spent enough time with you…" murmured Atemu pulling her close, crying blood tears, because even he fought against her proposition, his heart wanted to do it.

"Is time of meaning to us?" asked Serenity gently.

"It isn't."

"Then, let us make the wish," softly Atemu nodded in reply and a brilliant light and smothering darkness enveloped the two beings, as their shared their last kiss in this state of existence.

* * *

"Princess Serenity, wake up!"

The golden haired princess groggily opened her eyes, as she saw Sailor Venus standing in the doorway of her lavish bedroom, impatiently tapping her foot. A quick glance around herself and the princess closed her eyes once more. Everything was so confusing and she felt as if she had slept for a very long time. The bizarre battles of her dreams, the strange happening and elusive dark king, it plagued her.

_Sailor Senshi, Chaos, Atemu, was it all just a dream?_

"Princess, wake up, your mother expects you," spoke Sailor Venus once more, marching over and pulling the covers away from the princess.

"Why must I wake up so early?" whined High Princess of the White Moon, Serenity. She was a princess, what did it matter when she woke up.

"Did you forget? Your prince is arriving today." At those words from her golden haired friend Serenity sat up straight. That's right, Endymion was arriving. And her heart clenched at the thought suddenly. It was silly, really. Very silly. She loved Endymion.

_Was it all just a dream? But why does my heart clench at the thought of the one with blood red eyes? How silly, me, the Princess of the White Moon, falling in love with the Lord of Darkness. Absolutely ridiculous._

"Alright, alright," spoke Serenity solemnly, lacking her usual cheerful attitude as she grudgingly strutted over to her wardrobe. Immediately maids were in the room, helping her to get dressed for the occasion. It was just a silly dream… yet…

_After all, Endymion is arriving today… yet why don't I feel the joy of meeting my beloved once more?_

Without speaking a word to the chattering Senshi of Venus, Serenity followed her obediently to the square outside the Moon Palace, where the Moon Arc usually arrived. Endymion would be here soon. She had to smile. Because she loved Endymion, right?

"My beloved daughter, you look stunning today." Her mother was smiling and very happy. Serenity sighed, it was just a stupid dream. A stupid dream of a life so farfetched that it could have never been real.

"Thank you, mother," spoke Serenity curtsying to her mother, Selenity.

"Are you excited to see your fiancé?" asked Sailor Venus poking her in the ribs as the three women stood outside, enjoying the peaceful view of the scenery while waiting for the Arc.

"Yes, I am," replied Serenity half-heartedly. She really was waiting for Endymion to arrive. Maybe he could then chase the shadows of doubt away from her heart.

_Why do I feel like I am lying… Atemu… are you just a figment of my imagination._

The red eyes haunted her.

"Mother, do you think Endymion missed me too?" she asked suddenly. Her mother blinked at her in question. Sailor Venus also owlishly stared at her.

"Endymion?" parroted Sailor Venus, starting to giggle.

"Prince Endymion - my fiancé?" replied Serenity growing a bit impatient, by what it seemed a running joke between her mother and Sailor Venus.

"Have you forgotten what you did?" asked Queen Selenity suddenly. The question sent Serenity's heart into turmoil.

"Silly Usagi-chan, you really are the brightest idiot of them all," giggled Sailor Venus, smacking the princess on her back.

"Venus!" shouted Serenity angrily and then she froze, that name… "You called me… Usagi." Her words were a mere whisper, but the smile on Minako's face told her that the soldier heard it all.

_Impossible… it wasn't a dream?_

The battles, the hardships, the love she felt, it was all true.

"You were right, Queen Selenity, she really is the one to make it all right," the low voice resonated through her heart and Serenity whirled around just in time to see a man with blood red eyes, flanked by people she remembered from her very long dream emerge from a portal of darkness. His hair was no longer falling to his shoulder in black and red, but it was once more spiked, blonde bangs framing his face and following the contour of the crown he wore as Chaos, black hair spiking out and tipped in the color of the sundown.

"Atemu…" whispered Serenity in disbelief. It hadn't been a dream. All those wonderful and horrible things were true.

"Serenity." And at that moment the princess decided she really liked hearing the sound of her name coming from his lips.

"Congratulations you two," spoke her mother softly.

"Though I'm still kind of mad at you killing me," chided Venus childishly, walking up to Atemu and poking him in the chest.

"But aren't you happy?" the dark king asked, earning a glare from Venus.

"I – I don't know w-what you're talking about!" she spoke choking on her own words, becoming redder and redder.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," mocked a sandy-haired blonde man with lavender eyes, his hair was very spiky. It was Mariku, and Serenity burst out crying. He was also alive. He was also fine. And then she stormed towards Atemu, jumping into his arms as she began to cry.

"Serenity…" whispered her guardian softly moving forwards, but Mariku held the blonde Sailor Senshi back.

"Why are you crying?" whispered Atemu gently, as he stroke her hair, idly playing with the long tresses. And choking back another sob, Serenity started ranting:

"I thought it was all a dream! I thought it was all a dream, that I was a Sailor Senshi; that I fought off demons and enemies, and then became the enemy. I thought it was a dream that I was the one who killed Endymion. I thought you were a dream!"

"It's alright. Now it is only a dream…" gently murmured the dark king rocking the golden haired princess back to peace and serenity.

* * *

_And the lord of darkness and the lady of light lived happily ever after_

"Mama, am I also created, like you made the world?" the red eyes inquisitively looked up at her mother. Her mother blinked in surprise, sometimes the sweet pink-haired child, with red eyes like her father's was just too grownup, noting all the important facts that other children would overlook.

"No, the world wanted to exist, and we just nudged it a bit," spoke the White Queen gently, pulling her beloved daughter to her into a hug, "But you are the creation of our love."

"Chibi-Usa, are you bothering your mother again?" the low voice interrupted the mother-daughter moment, and Chibi-Usa, the pink-haired spore who had once existed in a time long forgotten by most, struggled out of her mother's arms and ran to her father, the Dark King. She jumped up into his arms giggling happily.

"Papa, you're back!" she exclaimed pulling at his hair, she always loved doing that, because it annoyed her beloved papa.

"Of course, I am little princess," spoke her papa, despite making a face at her childish antics, which included pulling on his hair. Then, Chibi-Usa still in her father's arms turned around and glared at her mother:

"But, if I am just a child, like all the other children, then I want to have a baby brother or a baby sister?" her parents cried out in surprise, "So go on and get busy!" And then they just stared at her in disbelief. Finally her beloved papa put her down and glared at her beloved mama half-heartedly, as if trying to say that her mother was somewhere at fault.

"My, you've been spending too much time with Uranus-san," he still glared (even though it was playful, and Chibi-Usa always noted such things), "I will have to challenge her to another battle."

"Dear, if you break her leg again," spoke her beloved mama suddenly, "I will take my bags, and move back to my mother." Her mama crossed her arms and glared defiantly.

"You wouldn't dare!" cried out her papa in shock.

"Try me," bit back her mama once more. Chibi-Usa giggled. They always did that. Because they loved each other very much.

"Just get busy already!" shouted out Chibi-Usa, she really wanted to get a baby brother or a baby sister, or maybe both. And then she wouldn't be the youngest.

"Alright, princess, time to go to bed for you!" spoke her papa suddenly sternly looking at her.

"But…" tried to argue the child.

"No buts," spoke her father and grudgingly Chibi-Usa strutted out of the room giving a hard glance to both of her parents, as she walked off to her own room. At least they weren't babying her **that **much anymore. She was a lady after all and could walk to her bedroom on her own, thank you very much.

As the child left, she of course didn't hear the amused laughter from Serenity as she suggestively glanced at her husband and spoke tenderly: "So dear… what about making our little princess another sibling?"

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**

_**13/12/2010 – **__Aha! It's done! The epilogue is short and sweet just as it's supposed to be. Everyone is alive and well. And, yes! Atemu and Serenity got married and had Chibi-Usa. Maybe, just maybe, I'll do a series of one-shots: Life After the End of the World, centering on all kinds of random things the Senshi, Serenity, Atemu and Shadow Masters face. With all kinds of sweet pairings. But then again I might just leave everything for you to imagine. So, this is it folks. The end of Wish.

* * *

_

_**Thanks for reviewing, C2, favoriting: Saris Yui, Lucienne, Sesshy's Mistress, angel313, Holy Bat.

* * *

**_

_**Thanks to EVERYONE who had reviewed this story, put it on alerts, favourited. It is what kept me going.**_

_**Now, at long last we can say goodbye to this story, as the happy end has been reached.**_


End file.
